


Power of Winter

by Lmv16



Series: Andi Scott [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Ninja storm with my own oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmv16/pseuds/Lmv16
Summary: Andrea Scott grew up in Angel Grove, where Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and many others tried to take over the world. When Lothor, an evil, banished ninja comes to Blue Bay Harbor, it becomes time for Andi to pick up a morpher, herself. She grew up watching her big brother save the world. Now, it's her turn.
Relationships: Blake Bradley/Tori Hanson, Hunter Bradley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Andi Scott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted with FFN. Hope you all like this, I've debated with posting this story over here, but finally decided to just do it.

Angel Grove, California meant different things to different people. To some, it was their home, where they were born, and raised. To others, it was a place of new beginnings. But to others, still, Angel Grove was the sight were monsters from outer space, aliens, first started attacking the Earth. Over the course of 6 years, 5 different evil villains tried to attack the small city in the beginnings of what was supposed to be an entire world-wide takeover.

None of them were successful. 4 teams of Power Rangers stepped up, and fought the monsters off, saving their entire planet from destruction. The first team was the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Their leader was Jason, later replaced by Tommy, and included Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine. There was never more than 6 of them at a time. Jason, Trini, and Zack left, getting replaced by Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine. But it seemed like no matter what combination of the 10 there was, they were always successful.

When Aisha was replaced by Tanya, the Rangers also switched from being Mighty Morphing, to Zeo. The Zeo team was good, and even Jason got to join in the fun for a little while. Although Billy leaving was a really big damper on everything.

After Zeo was Turbo, where Rocky was replaced by 12-year-old Justin after an accident. But the others, they had lives. They all wanted to go to college, and do other things, so the others passed on their mantels. TJ became leader, along with Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. This team was a little less… coordinated. None of them had the martial arts training that most of the Mighty Morphing and Zeo teams had had. But they moved forward, and the four older Rangers ended up as Space Rangers, with a new leader in Andros, a human from the planet KO-35. With the help of Zhane, they were able to get Karone, Andros' long lost sister back, and the world was saved.

After that, it seemed like the aliens decided that Angel Grove was too hard to conquer. It was obviously well protected, so the aliens moved to someplace where they thought wouldn't have any Power Rangers. They were wrong.

Terra Venture was just as well protected, so they returned to Earth, and attacked Mariner Bay, California. Mariner Bay was protected. The next year would have been quiet… if an evil villain from the past hadn't wound up in Silver Hills. Rangers from the future showed up to stop him, and stop him, they did.

Turtle Cove was the last place to be attacked, and the last place to be saved. The Wild Force Rangers did well in protecting their city, and Earth had since been quiet. But that quiet was only just beginning to be disrupted when Andrea Scott learned of her destiny. After all, when you're the little sister of the world's first Red Power Ranger, a Ranger destiny is almost expected.

Andrea found out her brother's Ranger identity on accident. When Zordon of Eltar asked for Five Teenagers with Attitude, he hadn't expected the 8-year-old sister of the future leader to show up as well, holding tightly to her brother's hand. The giant floating head took her presence in stride, however, knowing the girl to be smarter than your average 8-year-old. She was there from the beginning, cheering her brother and his teammates on, having Alpha help her with her homework, and watching the occasional movie on the Viewing Globe.

Getting kidnapped and taken to Rita Repulsa's lair on the moon wasn't a part of the plan, but it happened, and Andrea grew from the experience. It was then that Zordon gifted the girl with the Purple Velociraptor Power Coin, to protect her and give her extra strength when she needed it.

When she was 13, Andrea, by then going by Andi, joined the Winter Ninja Academy, a ninja school hidden in the mountains behind Angel Grove. The Turbo team was just getting started. Andi thrived at the ninja school. She already knew how to protect herself, Jason and Adam both had made sure of that. But the school allowed her to tap into elemental powers that she didn't even know she had, elemental powers that allowed her to control ice and snow.

She fell in love with freestyle motocross that year, as well, and was a quick learner with the sport. Which brings us to now, 5 years later. The 18-year-old was working at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The juice bar went through a couple changes during Andi's childhood, but was once again owned by Ernie, a kindly older man who knew exactly who the original Power Rangers were (although they didn't know that). She had graduated high school already, and was taking online college courses.

"Alright Ernie, I'm heading out for the day!" Andi called. She had just finished wiping down the last tables, and the clock read 4:30. She needed to be at the ninja school by 5.

"Okay, Andi, have a good night! And stay safe!" Ernie replied, smiling at her.

Andi smiled back, and left the youth center. Her car, a dark blue Jeep, sat in the parking lot, and although it continued to have air conditioner problems, she still loved her car. Attached to it was a small trailer, holding her motocross bike and gear. So, tossing her backpack into the passenger's seat, Andi started the Jeep, and drove away from the Youth Center. It took her about 20 minutes to get out of the small city, and onto a road that lead into the mountains. She only went a mile up, though, before she found the even smaller dirt road that veered off the main road. She followed that for a while longer, and finally parked by a few other cars.

Andi got out of her car, shouldered her backpack, and found the pile of snow that signified the entrance to the school. With a smile, Andi stepped forward, and through the portal. On the other side, was a wide, grassy clearing. Some older-looking, Japanese style buildings stood, spaced out, and Andi could see some of her fellow ninjas sparing, attacking and deflecting with snow and ice. She smiled.

"Andrea!"

Andi looked up at the voice, expecting her friend Kelsey, only to be greeted with her sensei, Sensei Mako.

"Sensei Mako," Andi said, bowing to the older woman.

"Andrea, you must listen," Sensei Mako said, "I have just gotten word that the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, and the Thunder Academy in Reefside, have both been attacked."

"What?!" Andi exclaimed, taking a surprised step back. "But, the academies are all hidden, how was someone able to attack them?!"

"We believe it to be the exiled ninja, Lothor," Sensei Mako explained, "Which is why I must ask of you, something I was hoping to never have to ask of anyone." Sensei Mako reached into her robe, and pulled out a small box. There were carvings on the lid of the box, and when Sensei Mako opened it, Andi found herself looking at what could only be a morpher.

It was rectangular, and a bit bigger than any morpher she had ever seen, but Andi had seen her fair share of morphers and knew one when she saw one.

"This is the Winter Ninja Morpher," Sensei Mako said. Lifting the morpher out of the box, she held it out to Andi. "To activate it, you say "Winter Storm, Ranger Form"."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Andi asked quietly. "Why not Kelsey, your daughter?"

"Because you are our best student. Kelsey is strong, but she would not be able to handle the responsibility. We got word that Sensei Watanabe, his son, and three other students survived the attack at the Wind Academy. They have been given the Wind morphers, although the fate of the two Thunder morphers, I do not know." Sensei Mako grew quiet, but a sudden boom of thunder startled her into action.

"You must go!" Sensei Mako exclaimed.

"What?! Why?!" Andi demanded.

"He is here, and if he catches you with the morpher, then there's no telling what he could do!" Sensei Mako looked over her shoulder, at her unsuspecting students. They had no idea what was coming. "With both your morpher, and your coin…"

"How do you know-" Andi started, only for Sensei Mako to cut her off.

"I make a point of knowing my students, Andrea Scott," she said, "Now go!" Sensei Mako practically shoved the teen back through the portal, just as monsters began to swarm the academy grounds.

"NO!" Andi gasped as the portal closed in front of her, the sight of her fellow ninja students being sucked into huge bubbles the last thing she saw of the Winter Ninja Academy.

Andi lay on the ground for a while, her surprise and fear keeping her grounded. God, it had been years since she last saw an alien monster in person like that, years since she last had to fight one. While she would admit to sometimes wishing she had a few putties to punch around, she never actually wanted another evil force to show up.

Taking a deep breath, Andi finally stood and picked up her backpack. She shouldered it, and shakily went back to her car. She sat in the Jeep for even longer, her forehead pressed against the steering wheel, while she figured out what to do.

Sensei Mako had told her that a few students and the sensei of the Wind Academy had survived, and the morphers handed out. She would have to go to Blue Bay Harbor. But, that was three hours away. She wondered briefly if Jason would even let her go that far, but she knew that she would have to. Andi was a Power Ranger, now, like her brother before her, and she had responsibilities.

Mind made up, and her jaw set, Andi started her car and drove away from her academy, the place that had been a second home to her for five years. Tears threatened to fall as she drove, but she forced them back. When she finally made it the home that she shared with her older brother and sister-in-law, she went to her room, packed a bag, wrote a note, and left.

3 and a half hours later, Andi finally made it to Blue Bay Harbor. She passed some motocross tracks along the way, and couldn't help the small smile that overcame her features; in her rush to get to Blue Bay, she'd forgotten to leave her bike at home, and so had it with her.

Finding a small, one-bedroom apartment on such short notice was surprisingly easy, so she was able to dump her bag, and the trailer with her bike in it, and head off into the city. Now, Andi knew how Power Rangers worked. She wouldn't be able to find them until a monster attacked. So, she decided to explore.

One store that caught her eye was called Storm Chargers. With a shrug, Andi went in and looked around. The store had everything, it seemed, to motocross bike parks, to skateboards and wheels, to surfboards.

Practically sensing someone coming up to her, Andi turned just in time to see a slightly taller redhead coming towards her.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," the redhead introduced herself, "Welcome to my shop. Looking for anything in particular?"

Andi blinked, and then smiled, "Hi, I'm Andi. Um, do you have any motocross gloves? Mine are kind of on their last leg," she admitted.

"Of course!" Kelly exclaimed, leading the darker haired girl over to a stand that looked like a big T. "You ride?"

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I do freestyle," she said.

Kelly hummed, and then grabbed a pair of black and white gloves from the display. "Takes a lot of skill to be a freestyle rider," she said, "Which means that you must be really good if you're destroying gloves."

"I don't know if that's the phrase I'd use," Andi said, a blush coloring her cheeks. "But-" she was cut off by the front door opening, and three teens, around Andi's age, filed in.

"Hey, Kel!" one of them called. Andi turned slightly so she could see them, and found a color-coded group of friends. She raised a dark eyebrow.

The one who had called the greeting was a boy in red, and looked to be of Hawaiian decent. The girl of the group was blonde and beautiful, wearing blue. Finally, the third member, was a boy with curly brown hair in yellow.

Huh. Andi thought. A boy yellow and a girl blue. That's new. Before she could say anything, though, Kelly called the one in yellow over.

"Hey, Dustin, come here!" she called.

The boy in yellow- Dustin- walked over to the two women, a smile on his face.

"What's up, Kelly?" he asked, bring his arms up to fold over his chest.

"Dustin this is Andi," Kelly introduced, "She's a freestyle rider. Andi, Dustin here is my resident racer," she said.

"Oh, cool!" Dustin said, "Freestyle takes mad skill, bro, if you're doing that, then you must be awesome!" he exclaimed.

Once again, Andi blushed, "Ah, just, 5 years of practice. There are a lot of people who are better than me. And racing takes a lot of skill, too!" Andi said.

"Not as much as freestyle," Dustin said, "I haven't seen you around the tracks, you from out of town?" he asked.

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I just got here from Angel Grove," she said, and Dustin seemed to grow even more excited.

"Angel Grove?!" he exclaimed, "Were you there when the monsters starting attacking?!"

Before Andi could answer him, she heard a noise that, although different from the noise of the old communicator that she still wore, she would still know anywhere. The Rangers were being contacted.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Dustin, along with his two friends, ran out of the store.

"But Dustin!" Kelly called after him, "You just-!" the door slammed behind the three, and Kelly finished lamely, "got here." She sighed and turned back to Andi. "Well, that was my employee Dustin. Let's get you checked out, I doubt you want to spend your day inside a sports store," Kelly said. She lead the way to the registers, and Andi was just getting her bag with her gloves inside handed to her when she heard screaming outside of the store.

"Oh, no," Kelly said, "Not another one!"

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

"Monsters started appearing a few weeks ago," Kelly said. "You said you were from Angel Grove, right? I guess you guys probably had escape plans and everything set up, everyone probably knew exactly what to do in an attack," she said.

Andi shrugged; it had been four years since the last attack on Angel Grove, the day that the Space Rangers had revealed their identities. "Haven't had to use any of 'em since '99," she said. Andi walked over to the door, and looked out the glass, easily seeing the other rangers fighting off some sort of monster. "You should probably get to safety," the girl advised, before leaving the store, ignoring Kelly's protests.

Once outside, Andi found a large support beam to hide behind, and watched as the three rangers got pummeled by the creature. It resembled a lion, but not how Goldar had. Goldar was the subject of many of her nightmares, but this thing didn't even come close. Hiding behind her pillar, again, Andi looked down at her wrist, where she had placed her morpher.

"Let's see how this thing works," Andi whispered, before taking a deep breath.

"It's morphing time! Winter Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

Andi had seen many Rangers morph over the 6 years that Angel Grove was attacked. It was always the same; the Ranger would shout the morphing call, there would be a flash of light, and then they would reappear with their suit on. But seeing it and experiencing it was two completely different things.

A rush of energy, similar to when she received the Velociraptor coin, coursed through her, making her feel as though she could do anything. When it was over, and she finally looked down at herself, Andi could hardly believe it. She had white boots, a white skirt, and a white tunic. The rest of her was covered in a silver chain mail type material, with white bracers around both wrists. She was a Power Ranger.

"Power of Winter!" she called at the end.

With a grin, Andi ran out from behind her pillar, and towards the other rangers and the lion monster.

"Hey!" she shouted, gaining its' attention, "Why don't you try me on for size?"

"Another Ranger?!" the monster exclaimed.

"Where'd she come from?!" the Red Ranger exclaimed, equally surprised.

"No idea," the Blue Ranger said.

Andi ignored the other rangers for the moment, instead deciding to run at the monster. When she was still a few feet away, she launched herself into the air and twisted, kicking the monster in the head with one foot, and then the other, before landing behind the monster.

"You're giving me a headache!" the monster complained. He turned to face her, only to find the White Ranger aiming a bow at him. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

Andi released the string, and the arrow flew through the air, easily striking the monster right in the chest. After a moment, it exploded. Andi grinned under her helmet, only for the Red Ranger to step up to her.

"Who are you and where did you come from?!" he demanded, a hostile tone to his voice.

Andi stepped back, but let her morph shatter around her. The white suit shattering revealed an 18-year-old girl, with long, black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a ninja uniform with white trim.

"You?!" the Yellow Ranger stepped forward, his own morph shattering, to reveal Dustin in his own ninja uniform.

The Red and Blue rangers looked at each other and allowed their own morphs to shatter, revealing the other boy and girl from earlier.

"You know her?" the Red Ranger asked Dustin, in true leader form.

"Yeah, yeah, she was in Storm Chargers earlier!" Dustin explained. "She comes from Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove…" the Blue Ranger mussed, "That's where the Winter Ninja Academy is, isn't it?" she asked.

Andi nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry for just… appearing out of nowhere, but my name's Andi Scott. I went to my academy earlier, and Sensei Mako told me that the Wind and Thunder academies had both been attacked. But she also told me that a few Wind ninjas had survived and were given morphers, so she gave me mine and told me to come here." Andi paused, and took a deep breath. "She pushed me back through the portal just as Lothor attacked the academy. I didn't try to go back through, but I saw my friends get taken up to his ship. I want to help get them back. Them, and all the Wind and Thunder rangers that are stuck up there."

The Blue Ranger smiled and stepped forward. "Anyone willing to help take down Lothor is okay in my book," she said, "I'm Tori."

"Are you sure you're willing to fight?" the Red Ranger asked, his eyes narrowed at her. "This isn't like at the academy, this is real life."

Andi studied him for a moment, and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Shane," the Red Ranger answered proudly.

"Shane, I grew up in Angel Grove. Angel Grove, where Rita Repulsa, Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema all attacked. Sure, we had our own teams of Rangers- 4, in fact- but it was still a good idea to know how to defend yourself. I fought off two or three different variations of putties, cogs, piranhatrons, putra pods, and a tenga warrior. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and I'm in it for the long haul." She said, green eyes serious.

Shane stared at her for a moment, "Let's take her to Sensei," he finally said.

The other two agreed.

Getting to the former Wind Academy was easy enough. The three Rangers climbed into a van that belonged to Tori, and, after Andi climbed in after Dustin, they were on their way. Tori parked the van right on the edge of the forest, and the portal into the academy grounds wasn't far from that. The grounds of the Wind Academy had obviously been cleaned up, no longer showing the disaster that Lothor had left it as.

Near the entrance of the portal, was a beautiful waterfall. The Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers headed straight for it, and Andi followed curiously. There was a small rocky outcropping, and underneath it, a door.

"Sensei?" Shane called, "Cam!"

"We… have a surprise?" Tori sounded unsure of how to announce Andi's presence.

"We saw," a deeper male voice said, and Andi found herself looking away from the bookshelves by the door to try and find the source of the voice. "Please, come down here, child."

Andi took a hesitant step down the stairs, almost unbelieving of how big the room actually was. It reminded her of the second command center, just without Zordon's tube. On one of the walls, was a huge screen, obviously their version of the Viewing Globe.

"A ninja from the Winter Academy... How very interesting," the voice said, and Andi looked down to find… a guinea pig?

"Uh…" Andi was at a loss. A talking guinea pig? That was certainly new!

"I am Sensei Watanabe; Lothor's attack caused me to change into this form," he explained, and then gestured to a boy standing behind him wearing a green shirt. "This is my son, Cameron."

"Um, I'm Andi," Andi introduced, bowing slightly to the rodent sensei. "Sorry to just show up, but Sensei Mako told me what happened, gave me my morpher, and then shoved me back through the portal just as Lothor attacked my academy. I didn't know what else to do, so I came here."

"It is good that you did," the guinea pig said. "Another Ranger is always better."

"But Sensei, we don't know anything about her!" Shane protested. "Like she told us earlier, she comes from Angel Grove, where all the original attacks were? How do we know that one of them isn't still alive, that she isn't with them?!"

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed, "She's from the Winter Academy! They wouldn't let someone like that into the academy!"

"Shane," Andi said, "I can personally promise you that I'm not one of those evil groups. I probably wouldn't have made it this long if I was," she said.

"There's something you're not telling us," the boy in green, Cameron, accused, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at her.

With all eyes now on her, Andi sighed. "My full name is Andrea Scott, and my older brother, Jason, was the first Red Ranger."

Silence.

"Dude!" Dustin finally exclaimed. "Your older brother was the first Red Ranger?! That's awesome, bro!"

"Indeed, being related to an original Ranger is commendable," Sensei said. "How did you find out his Ranger identity? It is supposed to be a secret."

Andi let out a soft snort of laughter and a smile pulled her lips up, "Zordon, my mentor, asked for 5 'teenagers with attitude'. So Alpha, his assistant, teleported Jason and four of his friends to the command center. Only there had been an earthquake a few seconds before that, so Jason was holding onto me. When they were teleported, I was swept up in it, and teleported too. Alpha freaked, but Zordon took it all in stride." She shrugged. "I knew from the very beginning."

"You mean to tell me, that you've been in Ranger business for the better part of… 10 years?" Cameron asked, amazed.

Andi nodded. "Found out when I was 8, joined the Winter Academy when I was 13."

"Dude, I say we trust her," Dustin said, a look of awe seemingly permanently etched onto his face.

"I agree," Tori nodded.

Shane stared at Andi, his dark calculating and judging. Finally, he said, "If these two and Sensei trust you, then I guess I have no choice. Welcome to the team."

Andi smiled, and held out a hand to the Red Ranger. Shane stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and giving it a firm shake.

Just as they separated their hands, however, there was a beep, and Cameron rushed to the computer.

"Looks like that monster from before is back," he reported, "Supersized."

"I don't have a Zord," Andi worried, and then there was a small beep.

Cameron grinned, "Yeah you do. Arctic Wolf Zord is online," he said. "You morphing must have unlocked it."

"Let's go, then," Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Now morphed, the four Rangers left, ready to fight the lion monster, Lionator.

"I'm sending out the Zords," Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam!" Shane exclaimed, jumping up into his Hawk Zord once it appeared. Tori and Dustin did the same to their Dolphin and Lion Zords.

"Here comes yours, Andi!" Cameron said.

"Awesome!" Andi cheered upon seeing her Zord for the first time. It was indeed an artic wolf, shaped like a large dog, with white fur. She jumped up into it, and grinned. "So this is what it's like inside a Zord," she said. "I like it."

"Megazord formation!" Shane exclaimed.

The original three Zords combined into a Megazord. Then a coin appeared in front of Andi.

"Andi, Shane, use these to combine the Arctic Wolf Zord with the Megazord!" Cameron told them.

Andi grinned and took it. "Thanks, Cameron. Shane?"

"I got it!" Shane said, "Locked and Dropped! Welcome to the Megazord, Andi!"

Now a part of the Megazord, but in her own little cockpit, Andi couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. Oh how good it felt to not be useless.

Using their new Megazord, Lionator was easily defeated. The Arctic Wolf Zord added an immense amount of power to the Megazord, to the Rangers' joy.

Back at Ninja Ops, what Tori said was the name of their command center, the four Rangers excitedly talked about the newest win, the first for Andi, but not the first for Andi. She'd been beating monsters- well, the weaker foot soldiers- for years, and it felt damn good to fight the actual monster.

"Well Andi, I think we can definitely say that you make a pretty good Ranger," Tori said with a smile.

Andi blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, you've got some mad skills!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You did well, Rangers," Sensei said, tiny paws behind his back. "The addition of Andrea will be most beneficial to you."

Andi smiled slightly, "Thank you, Sensei," she said.

"Oh, and Andi?" Cameron started, eyebrows raised, "It's Cam."

Andi smiled, and nodded.

Before anything else could be said, though, Andi's phone rang. Her eyes widened, and she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Dominating the screen was a picture of her brother.

"Oh, no," Andi sighed, before answering the phone as she left Ninja Ops. "Jason!"

The others watched this happen, and once Andi was out of Ninja Ops, they all burst into laughter. Oh yeah, having Andi as a teammate was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going straight into the business with the Thunder Rangers so yay for instant character development! Please leave a comment or kudos if you like it! 
> 
> This story is on FFN up to chapter 11, so theres gonna be some quick updates until I catch up on there, I promise that it's me on there.

There was something almost therapeutic about racing, Andi thought. Freestyle wasn't about racing, it was about tricks, so going through a track without the intention of doing a single backflip was almost a relief. And, she was helping out Dustin, and that was always a plus.

As the Yellow and White Rangers raced along the track, however, two more riders appeared, one in crimson, and the other in navy. Dustin and Andi were passed, which Dustin clearly had a problem with. He sped up to try and catch up with the other two, and Andi sped up to catch up with him. The crimson and navy riders passed the finish line, with Dustin and Andi not too far behind.

Dustin pulled off the dirt, pulling up next to Kelly, Andi next to him. He pulled off his helmet.

"Hey, you ever see those guys before?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"We were in front of the pack, but those two passed us pretty easily," Andi said, only rising her visor.

"They ride like Factory pros," Kelly said with a shake of her head, "I would have remembered."

Not too far away, the two strange riders pulled up next to a truck, taking of their helmets. The rider in Crimson was a blonde and pale, and the rider in Navy had dark hair and a darker skin tone.

"Man, I'm just glad they don't race 1-2-5's," Dustin said, taking a gulp out of his water bottle.

"Or freestyle," Andi said. She was sitting back on her bike, feet touching the ground just enough so she didn't tip over.

"I'm gonna go talk to them," Dustin decided, swinging his leg over his bike to get off.

"Alright, I'll watch your bike," Kelly said. "Andi?"

Andi glanced down at the watch face of the old communicator, and shook her head, "Nah, I've gotta leave in a few. Was hoping to get a turn over at the ramps, but I don't have time."

Dustin shrugged, and walked over to the two boys.

"Hey there! How's it goin'?"

"Track's a little soggy," the blonde said, a little standoffish, although Dustin wasn't deterred.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys, down," Dustin replied.

The rider in navy grinned, and raised his hand to shake with Dustin's. "Hey, I'm Blake."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is my brother, Hunter," Blake finished.

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin couldn't stop his surprise; Blake looked more Polynesian, while Hunter was white.

"We're adopted," Hunter said dryly.

"Oh, oh, cool," Dustin stuttered, "Well, my name's Dustin. I haven't seen you guys around here before, last new person we had was Andi over there," he gestured over to her, still sitting on her bike, chatting with Kelly, helmet on, "Where's the home track?"

"Ah, we come down from-" Blake started, only to get interrupted by Hunter.

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

Blake glanced up at the blonde, "Easy bro. And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends." Hunter rolled his eyes. "You were pretty fast out there, bro."

"Yeah, right, I must be giving a couple seconds of my lap time to you guys. And Andi, Andi's a freestyle rider, been helping me gain some speed," Dustin said.

"You get too much air in your jumps," Hunter said. "It slows ya down. Same with Andi, but if Andi's a freestyle rider, then it makes sense."

"He's right," Blake said with a nod, "Dark and brooding, but right. Listen, uh, what are you doing now, wanna follow us?"

"Um, actually, can I take a raincheck? I gotta be somewhere," he said, "Same with Andi." He pointed her out, showing her kicking her bike back into gear as she rode off to the Wind Academy ahead of him.

"No worries," Hunter said, getting up from where he'd been leaning against his bike, "Next time."

Dustin nodded, "Yeah, next time," he agreed, before turning to go back to his bike.

"Later!" Blake called.

By the time Dustin got to the forest, Andi had already been there for a while, and had met up with Shane and Tori. So, when Dustin arrived calling their names, only to be ambushed by Kelzaks, it was easy for the other three to get to him, using their brand new Tsunami Cycles. Andi's was a little bit bigger than the others, the white streaks on it making her look like lightening.

The three Rangers rode through, shooting lasers at the Kelzaks that surrounded Dustin.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Shane cheered as the three turned again.

"I am loving these bikes!" Andi added.

Dustin watched as they took the Kelzaks on, easily defeating them in their new bikes. His face was morphed to one of excitement and awe at the bikes, and the fact that he knew that if the other three had them, he was probably getting one, too.

Cam ran up to him with a smile, "Hey Dustin."

"Hey man!" Dustin exclaimed, too excited about the bikes to say anything else.

"You know, I told them not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready," the genius said, "Of course, no one listens to the guy with glasses."

"What, these are the Tsunami Cycles?!" Dustin demanded. He'd seen the plans for them, and had helped build the engines. But he had no idea they were READY.

"These are great!" Tori exclaimed, jumping a hill in front of the two.

"I could probably do a serious freestyle run with this!" Andi cheered, "I won't, but it would be cool!"

"Man, I thought these were months off being ready!"

"So did I," Cam said, "But Andi apparently found them and tinkered a little bit."

"Is there one for me?" the Yellow Ranger asked; he knew there was, he was just excited.

"No, why?" Cam asked, looking confused.

"Oh, come on, stop joking around, man!" Dustin said.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam was determined to make Dustin sweat, if only for being late to training for the hundredth time.

"So you're saying that the freestyler gets a Tsunami Cycle, but the Racer doesn't?" Dustin asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright," he said, "Fine."

"Alright!" Dustin laughed.

Cam raised his hand, where he held some kind of controller. "Meet your new Mobile Command Center!" Cam said as a large, 18-wheeler truck came down the path. It stopped, and a ramp lowered from the back. "Check this out!" With a quick flip of the controller, a yellow Tsunami Cycle rolled down the ramp.

"Oh, dude," Dustin said, excitement making him forget his words.

"Well put, Dustin…" Cam said dryly.

"Is there anything I should know?!" Dustin demanded, although he didn't stay to listen to Cam's instructions, running forward to his bike. With a flip, the Yellow Ranger was morphed and on his bike. He quickly caught up to the others.

"Dustin! You made it!" Shane exclaimed.

"These rock!" Tori added.

"I'm so glad I found these!" Andi finished.

"Hey look!" Tori shouted, "Those freaks are back!"

Sure enough, a group of Kelzaks were on the road ahead of them.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Shane decided, shooting his lasers at them.

Andi giggled and went for another group of the foot soldiers, shooting her lasers at them. Stopping her bike, she let them swarm her, easily kicking them away before starting the bike again.

"Who needs Putties when I have you guys?" she joked, practically running over another Kelzak. "Oh, the others would enjoy this!"

Like the Putties, the Kelzaks weren't that big of a nuisance. Sure, get enough of them, and they'd be a problem, but there was never enough to really be concerned. And the worst one could do was punch you. One Puttie did apparently figure out how to drive a car, but that was a one-time thing. The Kelzaks brought back a lot of memories for Andi, and because she was older and more experienced, they were even more easy to defeat for her than the Putties had been.

The four Rangers met up again, the Kelzaks regrouped a little ways down the road.

"Man, this is fun!" Tori exclaimed.

Shane grinned and started winding his arms. "I'm just warming up!"

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks!" Dustin added.

"I'd almost rather have Putties, they were more of a challenge," Andi said, sitting back on her bike and crossing her arms.

"Not for long!" Shane said, "Let's get 'em!"

He rode forward, the other three following with shouts of glee. The Kelzaks charged towards them, blades raised, but the Rangers shot at them with colored beams, making the ground explode, and finally defeating the Kelzaks.

Riding back to where Cam had parked the semi, the Rangers stopped their bikes, and started cheering.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

Finally, the four put their hands up to their morphers, and shouted, "Ninja form!"

The suits all shattered, leaving the four teenagers in their ninja uniforms.

"Oh-ho, yeah!" Dustin exclaimed.

The four shared smiles and high fives, celebrating both the win and their new bikes, when Cam stepped forward.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey!" Dustin exclaimed happily.

"Yo, Cam," Shane added.

"Cam, these bikes are amazing," Andi said, smiling at the genius.

"Yeah, they work pretty good," Shane added with a grin.

"You know Shane, you were lucky," Cam said, "They still need some fine tuning."

Shane rolled his eyes when Cam turned his back, tossing Dustin's backpack at him.

Cam gave Dustin a disk, which had the information on the bikes in them; he'd given a disk with that same information on it to Andi, as well, wanting both Motocross riders to check everything out. He figured that if anyone would see an issue with the Tsunami Cycles, it would be them.

"You know, I'm not a complete doofus," Dustin said, upon hearing Cam tell him to not play video games with it.

"Well here's your chance to prove it," Cam said.

Dustin just smiled and stuffed the disk into the front pocket of his backpack.

Andi rolled her eyes slightly; the Yellow Ranger was fun and lovable, but he could be a slight air-head at times. Reminded her of Rocky, when he first started out. But Rocky had grown, and so would Dustin.

She turned to Tori, but before she could say anything, Shane approached Dustin.

"Hey Dustin," the Red Ranger started, "Hey, where were you, today?"

"Oh, uh, I was at the track, met these guys there, crazy, crazy fast, I'm meeting up with them later," the Yellow Ranger explained. "Andi was there, too, but she left before me."

"Whatever. Just remember what's important here," Shane advised.

Dustin just laughed uncomfortably and nodded his head, turning away.

With Cycle practice done for the day, the Rangers went back to Ops, so that they could meditate. Well, three of them did. An earthquake, however, put that activity on pause.

"Looks like some kind of subterranean disturbance," Cam said. After the earthquake, he had put his big computer to work. "This is not good."

Suddenly, the shaking started up again. Tori, Shane, and Andi all struggled to stay up, although Andi held on to the control panel for at least a little stability.

"Wha- Shane!" Tori said, moved to the middle of the room, where there was nothing to hold on to. "What's happening?!"

"Zedd and Rita used to do this, too!" Andi exclaimed, "There's probably a monster loose somewhere!"

The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it started, and the four teens looked around in confusion.

"It stopped," Tori said, confused.

After a moment, Cam started typing again, "Seismographs are picking up some serious activity!"

On the screen, some kind of creature exploded out of the earth, showing exactly what had caused the earthquakes.

"There's your reason, why," Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That, is one massive mole," Tori said. Andi could hear the disgust in her voice.

"And an ugly one, too," Andi added.

A noise behind them made the three turn, to see Dustin coming up, late again.

"Sorry guys, I got hung up at the track!" he exclaimed.

Shane sighed and turned back to the computer, "Better late than never," he said.

"He's at the quarry!" Cam said.

"On it," Shane said, and the four Rangers got into positon. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the Rangers made their way to the quarry, where the mole monster awaited them.

"I do say, it's a thankless job destroying the city!" he exclaimed. A sudden few attacks hit him, made him step back with a quick cry of shock.

"Hey, mole head!" Tori exclaimed, gaining his attention.

"What the…?"

Standing a number of yards away, stood the Power Rangers.

"Hey!" Shane yelled.

"We don't dig what you've been up too!" Dustin added.

Andi didn't say anything, but on the inside, she was dying. It seemed like Ranger teams just couldn't stay away from horrible puns, no matter how much she wished they would.

"Oh, yeah?!" the mole taunted. "Well, I'm guessing that by the spandex, it's your job to stop me!"

"It isn't spandex!" Andi exclaimed.

"Either way, catch me if you can!" with that, the mole clapped his hands together and disappeared underground.

"Where'd he go!?" Shane demanded, jumping forward with his weapon raised.

"Wanna take a wild guess?" Tori asked.

"Holy Moly!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, earth is your domain," Andi said nervously, "Know where he went?"

Before the Yellow Ranger could answer her, the mole exploded out of the earth right in the middle of the Rangers, surprising them and throwing them away from him.

"Going UP!" he shouted, "Going DOWN!" he disappeared under the earth again, and the Rangers scrambled in their attempts to find him.

"Alright, dig this, Earth Boy!" Dustin exclaimed, "Ninja Dirt Dive!" He started to spin, disappearing underground.

"Dustin!" Shane shouted.

"Be careful!" Tori added.

"But get him!" Andi finished.

Dustin was suddenly tossed from underground, landing in the dirt in front of them with a shout.

"That was downright dirty!" Shane said, joining his friend while Tori and Andi ran over to them.

With another explosion, the mole reemerged from underground. "Ah, Terramole in the house! Lesson learned, Rangers! I'm gonna destroy your city from the inside out!"

With that, Terramole disappeared once again.

The Rangers scrambled up, running to the hole where Terramole disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Dustin exclaimed, "Get back here!"

"Gah! He got away!" Shane snarled.

"He'll be back," Tori said.

"They always come back," Andi said. She rocked back on her heels, and looked up at the sky with her arms crossed, "Always."

Not too long later, Shane, Tori, and Andi walked into Storm Chargers together. Andi found out pretty quickly that Storm Chargers was their version of the Youth Center. Dustin worked there, but Kelly was friends with Shane and Tori as well, since they bought all their skateboarding and surfing gear from her store. She even had a spot with couches and a TV, mostly used to show various sporting events.

"Hey, you guys finally get to meet!" Dustin exclaimed upon seeing the three. He was standing with the two guys from that morning, Hunter and Blake. "Uh, Shane, Tori, Andi, Hunter, and Blake." He pointed to each as he said their names.

Both brothers smiled, Blake's eyes almost immediately going to Tori. Hunter's however, went to Andi. He'd been expecting a guy, but Andi was clearly a girl, wearing a white tank top with blue jean shorts. Her long black hair, which had been pinned to her head and hidden under a helmet earlier, was braided over one shoulder. And not only was she a girl, she was a pretty girl.

Finally tearing his eyes from her, Hunter looked at Shane, "Hey."

"How's it going?" Blake asked.

"Pretty good," Shane answered for the girls.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter said.

"But clearly not everything," Blake said, eyes firmly on Tori. The blond blushed, nervously meeting his eyes.

Sensing the awkwardness, Shane spoke, "Hey uh, Dustin, you gotta moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dustin agreed, leaving the girls with the two new guys.

"So you're a freestyler, right?" Hunter asked, pulling Andi's attention to him. "Dustin pointed you out at the track earlier."

Andi nodded, "Yeah, I am. Dustin asked me to help him with his speed, but he should clearly be asking you guys," she said, "You were really fast out there, passed the two of us with no problem."

Hunter smiled, "Lots of practice."

Andi smiled back, but before she could respond, Dustin appeared, grabbing both hers and Tori's arms. "Come on, Tor, Andi, I gotta go, see ya guys!" he ignored the girls' protesting, dragging both out of the store and to Tori's van.

"Yeah, catch ya later, Tori!" Blake called.

"See ya on the tracks, Andi!" Hunter added.

Both girls called out apologies to the brothers as they were dragged out of the building, waving goodbye.

"Later," Shane said, leaving behind the girls, only to turn around because he forgot something. Hunter and Blake, thinking the group had left, had turned to each other.

"Oh, boy, that Tori is fine!" Blake said.

"Yeah, so's Andi," Hunter agreed, "Didn't even realize she was a girl at the track. Question is, why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they like doing charity work." Both brothers laughed at the idea, and Shane, who neither knew had heard everything, turned and stormed out.

Back at Ninja Ops, Dustin was just finishing his punishment, doing push-ups with Sensei sitting on his back.

"98, 99… 100!" his push-ups done, Dustin collapsed onto the table, exhausted. Sensei flipped gracefully over to the corner of the table and turned to look at his student. "Maybe now, you'll learn the importance of punctuality!"

Tori smirked and joined the two, "And you'll have really nice pecs!" she teased.

"And abs," Andi joined in.

Dustin only groaned, relaxing on the table as much as he could.

Just then, Shane walked in, "Hey Dustin, can I talk to you?" he asked, his Leader Voice™ bleeding through.

Dustin leaned up, supporting his wait on his forearms, before rolling off the table to join Shane.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, I just…" Dustin scrambled, trying to find an explanation for his constant lateness.

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked, which was a surprise. "I mean, they come out of nowhere, and suddenly they're your best friends."

"Dude, it's a Motocross thing. You have these skater buds you hang out with, and, dude, they're total posers," Dustin said. Andi winced, almost feeling embarrassed for him. "And we don't say a word."

Shane rolled his eyes, and then turned so he could see Dustin, who was about to leave Ninja Ops.

"Well at least I know what's important here," Shane said, and any conversation anyone else was having, stopped. Dustin paused, raising his hands up to his curly brown hair. He turned.

"Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, your priorities have been a total mess, man!" Shane exclaimed.

"Dude, that's crazy, man!" Dustin replied, before looking over at the girls. "Back me up here, Tori!"

When Tori didn't respond, he looked desperately to Andi.

"Andi?"

The White Ranger refused to look at him; she'd been at the track with him that morning, but had still made it to training on time, and hadn't been back to the track. She knew from experience how important being a Ranger was, and, at that moment, she wasn't sure if Dustin did.

"Oh, come ON, MAN!" Dustin yelled, "Listen, I-I admit, I've been a bit of an air-head lately-"

"This is not chess club!" Shane interrupted, "We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?"

Dustin scoffed, and then looked over at Sensei, "Sensei, a little help here!"

"You can only help yourself, Dustin," the Guiney pig said, "With your actions. Not your words."

"Man, I-I can't believe this!" he turned away from Shane, walking towards the entrance to Ops, "I'm going riding!"

With that, the Yellow Ranger left.

Shane turned back to look at the girls, his jaw clenched. Tori and Andi just shared worried expressions.

Terramole reappeared after just a few hours. Shane, Tori, and Andi had morphed and went off to the quarry, ninja sabers ready.

"Where is he?!" Shane demanded.

Terramole suddenly appeared, grabbing Tori's leg.

"Found him!" Tori exclaimed, "SHANE!" Terramole tried dragging her down with him, but Shane and Andi were quick to rush over.

"Let her go!" Shane shouted.

"Shane!" Tori cried, waist deep in the dirt. Shane aimed his weapon at Terramole, only for Terramole to let Tori go, and grab Shane from behind instead.

Terramole waved him around for a moment, and then tossed Shane over to where Andi was trying to pull Tori out of the ground.

"Woah, this guy's tough!" Shane said when he hit the ground.

"Where's Dustin?!" Tori demanded.

"Doesn't matter right now!" Andi exclaimed, making the two Rangers look at her in surprise. "What DOES matter right now is keeping Terramole occupied so he doesn't destroy the city!"

"That airhead?!" Terramole laughed, "His Ranger days are over!"

"Hey, we're the only ones who can call him an airhead!" Shane defended his friend, getting back up.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

With a yell, the three Rangers ran forwards, attacking Terramole with their swords. However, it seemed that no matter how hard they hit him, none of their strikes seemed to hurt him.

Shoving them away from him, Terramole shot blasts of lightening at them, sending the three to the ground. Their suits sparked, and all three groaned in pain.

"Guys, hang on!" Dustin yelled, having finally arrived after being stuck in traffic trying to reach them, "Try me on for size, mole head!"

"Dustin!" Tori shouted, relieved that he was finally there.

"You can do it, Dustin!" Andi shouted, seeing the Lion Hammer in Dustin's hands.

With a shout, Dustin jumped off the small cliff he was on, flipping forward. Terramole managed to just dodge the swing Dustin aimed at his head, going back underground.

"Can't hid forever!" Dustin exclaimed, his hammer held in a ready position. Going silent, Dustin felt the earth below him, finally feeling what he was looking for. "Lion Hammer!" he struck the ground multiple times, until Terramole shot out of the same hole he had just dug. "ha, how's this for a big bang?!"

The four Rangers met back up, the Red, Blue, and White congratulating the Yellow.

"You guys know what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah!" Shane laughed.

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"STORM STRIKER!"

"Andi, try adding your weapon! It might make it more powerful!" Cam's voice came over their speakers.

"Alright!" Andi agreed, "Wolf Bow!"

As promised, Andi's bow fit in perfectly with the other weapons, making the Storm Striker a little bit bigger, but a lot more powerful.

"Take this!" Dustin exclaimed, "Fire! 100 tons of fun!" With a loud bang and an explosion to match, Terramole was destroyed. But the Rangers couldn't celebrate for long, however. Lothor's growth scroll soon appeared in the sky, reassembling Terramole, and growing him to huge proportions.

"HAHA CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MOLE IS NOW?!" Terramole exclaimed.

"Woah!" Dustin took a surprised step back. "Cam, you know the drill!"

Sure enough, the Zords soon appeared, Andi's Arctic Wolf among them.

"Ninja Zords! Megazord Formation!" Dustin exclaimed, forming the Megazord.

"Storm Megazord!"

"Could use some groundwork!" Terramole said, before diving underground. When he came back up seconds later, it was right in front of the Megazord. Surprised, the Rangers couldn't do anything for a second as he attacked their Megazord, until he disappeared underground once again.

"He's too fast!" Tori exclaimed.

"Gone again!" Shane added in frustration.

"We've gotta do SOMETHING!" Andi said, refusing to give up.

Getting an idea, Dustin shouted, "Lightening Megazord, engage!"

This made the Megazord a little bit smaller, and easier to move. They looked around, searching for Terramole, only for him to appear down by their leg.

"Looking for me?!" he grabbed the appendage, pulling the Megazord down. Luckily, the Rangers managed to stay in their seats, barely. They pulled the Megazord back up, and jumped at Terramole, only for him to, once again, go underground to avoid them.

"Okay, this whole going underground to avoid us thing is getting really old," Andi complained.

Terramole appeared behind them again, grabbing the Megazord around its' middle and once again bringing them down before disappearing again.

"Again with the digging thing!" Shane exclaimed.

"He's a mole, Shane, that's what they do," Cam said, "Power down and I'll ya something that'll help."

The Megazord jumped away from Terramole, and Dustin soon had Power Sphere 4 in his hands.

"Got it! Now, let's do this! Power Sphere, locked, and dropped!" he exclaimed.

"Power orb, activate!" all four Rangers shouted.

As expected, a large orb exited the Megazord, yellow in color, and opened to reveal a Ram Hammer.

Upon seeing it, Terramole got nervous. "Woah! Looks like it's time for me, to hit the dirt!" he burrowed underground again, but this time, it didn't stop the Rangers.

"Think again, chump!" Dustin exclaimed, before instructing the Megazord to hit the ground with the Ram Hammer, making Terramole shoot out of the ground. Once Terramole appeared with a shout, Dustin grinned. "Hammer time!"

Using the Hammer, the Rangers finally defeated Terramole, destroying him in a firey explosion.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered, "We did it!"

"Thanks to Dustin!" Tori added. "He rocks!"

"Way to go, Dustin! Knew you could do it!" Andi finished.

"Yeah, man, no worries!" Dustin laughed, "Anytime!" he relaxed back in his seat with a grin.

Later that day, about an hour before sunset, Dustin was once again on the track, racing against Andi. She easily kept pace with him, although couldn't get in front of him. Shane and Tori cheered for the two, although that stopped when Dustin stopped a little too close, spraying the Red and Blue Rangers with dirt.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori said, eyebrow raised.

Andi laughed, "This is why I stop where people aren't," she said.

Dustin laughed while he took off his helmet, "Yeah, sorry," he said, as Andi took off her own. "So what, did I look faster?"

"You're riding a lot faster," Andi said, "But I'm not a racer, eventually you'll have to find someone who actually races to help you get up to speed."

"I think you were ripping, bro!" Shane said, high fiving his best friend. "Hey, uh, where's Hunter and Blake? Figured they'd be here."

"Yeah, uh, I don't know. Guess they had better things to do than to hang out with a goof like me." Shane frowned; he'd eventually told Dustin what he'd heard at Storm Chargers, and the Yellow Ranger didn't seem to be taking it well.

"Hey, uh, some of the stuff I said before; I didn't mean you weren't committed," he apologized.

"I know," Dustin said, forgiveness in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a great Ranger," Tori said. Shane smiled and lightly punched Dustin's arm. "A flake, but a great Ranger."

"You're the successor to a lot of amazing Yellow Rangers, Dustin," Andi said, "I know four of them personally, and they'd all be so proud of you." She looked over to Shane and Tori, "And the Red and Blue Rangers of previous teams would be proud of you guys, too."

Tori smiled, "I bet the White Rangers would be proud of you, too," she said.

Andi laughed, "Yeah, I got a text from Tommy, the original White Ranger, yesterday; he's upset I 'stole' his color," she said.

Dustin laughed. "Come on, you two, you'd better go gear up." When the two gave him confused looks, he clarified, "If we're gonna be riding these Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready."

Tori and Shane looked at each other, and then shrugged, "Alright."

Dustin smiled, "Let's do it!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Andi said with a smirk. And thus, the Motocross/Tsunami Cycle training began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!

Andi wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into Ninja Ops that morning, but finding Shane and Dustin cooing over Cam's laptop wasn't one of them. The two were so engrossed in whatever they were looking at, that they didn't even notice Andi. So, with a shrug, the White Ranger walked past the two boys and curled up on the couch, book in hand, and dropped her backpack on the ground. It was as she was reading her book- Stephen King's It- that Shane and Dustin's admiration of whatever they were looking at grew louder.

"Unbelievable!" Shane said.

"Dude, that is so sick that's just wrong," Dustin added.

Shane got closer to the screen, "check out the lines on that baby. The way they move… Dude, I can't believe it!"

"Do I want to know what the two of you are up to?" Andi finally asked, eyebrow raised.

Shane looked over at her, clearly surprised to see her, and then he noticed the book. "Jesus, Andi, is that book big enough?"

Andi shrugged, "Could be bigger," she closed the 1000 page book around her finger, using the digit as a placeholder for the moment. "What are you two looking at?"

Before Shane could answer, however, Cam burst in.

"You two better not be doing anything illegal!" the genius exclaimed, bringing up a single finger to point at the Red and Yellow Rangers. Andi grinned as the two stuttered out protests, bringing her book up to cover her mouth.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Shane stuttered.

"Cause it was like, here, uh…" Dustin managed to get out.

Cam quickly ripped the laptop away from the two, "Let me see!" looking at the screen, Cam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The Tsunami Cycles?"

"Yeah, man!" Dustin exclaimed, "Check it out!"

"Shouldn't you be doing school work, or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked, "Or reading a book quietly like Andi?"

"Well, I mean, it was already switched on to this channel, so, you know, we thought we'd just go for it," Dustin explained, assuming that would get him and Shane out trouble. It didn't.

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin," Cam informed him, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't cruise in here without asking me first."

"What about Andi? She just cruised in here, too!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Andi protested, "I'm just trying to finish this book before Adam does!"

"She's not coming around touching my stuff without permission," Cam added.

Shane rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal, anyways, we didn't hurt it."

"It's taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to…" Cam cut himself off, and stopped typing, when his computer began to beep. Andi got up, abandoning her book on the couch to watch over Cam's shoulder. He tried typing in some simple code to make it stop, but the beeping continued and he began to panic. "Oh, please tell me this is a dream!" He kept typing, but the computer screen went black, before red virus-looking icons appeared on the screen. "I don't believe this!"

"What?" Shane asked.

"You're sweating like really, really bad, man," Dustin said, while Shane nodded in agreement.

"Cam, I don't like the sound of that beeping noise, what's going on?" Andi asked, placing a hand on the boy's back.

"You okay?" Dustin added.

"It's frozen!" Cam finally exclaimed, pushing himself up, "The system's locked up!" he ran towards the super computer, which had the same red icons on it. "It's totally dead!"

"Well, here, will this help?" Andi asked. She grabbed her backpack and quickly dug out the disk that Cam had given her a few days earlier. She handed it over, and Cam shot her a grateful look.

"Thanks, but this is only half of the backup. Dustin, you've got the other half," he said. "I gave it to you on that disk!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, right!" Dustin remembered. "It's in my back-!" he reached towards his back, like he thought his backpack would be perched there, and he suddenly became afraid, "It's in my backpack."

While Dustin searched for his backpack, Andi went to Storm Chargers, figuring it might be a little easier to focus on her book, there. After all, she had big stakes on beating Adam to the ending, and she really didn't want to buy him a cake when he so clearly should have been buying her one.

So, the White Ranger curled up on the lounge chair in Storm Chargers and began to read. She was around half-way through the book, and things were just beginning to get good, when she heard Kelly approach.

"Hey, Andi!" the redhead exclaimed upon seeing her, "Have you seen Hunter or Blake?"

Andi put her book down and shook her head, "No, I haven't," she said, "Why? They blow you off, too?" hard as she try, Andi couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. The brothers had seen nice, but they had blown both her and Dustin off when they tried to contact them.

"No, but I was hoping to put together a 250 team with them," Kelly explained. "Hey, you have experience with the bigger bikes, you want to join?"

Andi almost snorted. "Kel, I have experience with bigger bikes, but I'm a shit racer," she said, "I tried when I first started out, but I get way too much air in jumps, I'm a lot better suited to Freestyle."

Kelly shrugged, "Oh well, was worth a try. Well, if you see them, tell them to talk to me, would ya?"

Andi nodded, "I will." Checking her communicator, Andi frowned and then stood up. If it got too much later, she would be late to meet the others. "Sorry, Kelly, I gotta go, but I promise I'll tell them to call you if I see them. "

"All right," Kelly said, before going back to the back room, where Dustin was throwing things around in his search for his backpack.

At the skatepark, Shane didn't bother trying to hide his skateboarding skills. Tori and Andi both sat nearby, Andi still trucking through her book. Both girls looked up, however, when they heard Dustin approaching.

"Oh, man…" the Yellow Ranger was sighing. Shane, quickly spotting his best friend, skid to a stop.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No, man," Dustin said, raising his arms up defeatedly.

"Well, think, were else have you been?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, you need to retrace your steps," Andi added.

Dustin's eyes suddenly widened. "The track! The track!" he started to run off, just as Shane's morpher went off, and he quickly came back.

"Go for Shane," the Red Ranger answered.

"Shane, we're getting a strange heat signature at the quarry," Cam reported.

"Kelzaks?"

"No, I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up just to be safe."

"Not going to be a problem," Shane said. He lowered his arm, and looked at the other rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Power of Winter!"

Once the four were morphed, they ninja streaked to the quarry, only to find absolutely nothing.

"What's going on?!" Dustin demanded.

"Not a lot," Tori said.

"Nothing here!"

"Uh, Cam, this place is like downtown deadsville!" Shane said.

"Hey Cam, is it possible your readings were wrong?" Andi dared to ask, knowing that they probably weren't, but hey, she was an optimist.

"I'm getting a heat reading from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on!" Cam reported.

"We're gonna talk about the legality of that later, but right now, there isn't anything here," Andi said.

Suddenly, they heard it.

"GOODBYE, RANGERS!"

The Rangers turned, but before they could see who had spoken to them, whatever it was blew them up, causing all four to land on the ground.

"Note to self," Shane said, "Never ever doubt Cam!"

The Rangers all stood up, waiting for the dust to clear, but when it did, none of them liked what they saw. I was two Rangers, one in a dark red, Crimson color, and the other in a dark, Navy blue. Crimson was taller than Navy, and neither were facing them.

"Who are you?!" Shane demanded.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori added.

"I have had my fair share of dealing with evil Rangers, thank you!" Andi yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin asked.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," Crimson said, turning around to finally face them.

Navy turned as well, "Old rangers out, new rangers in."

"What, you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked, confused.

Without another word, the two Rangers charged them, giving the four zero time to defend themselves. They were hit multiple times, until they finally went down, each face-planting into the dirt.

Managing to turn over, Shane snarled, "Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!"

"I'm surprised there wasn't a monologue!" Andi sneered, "Lord knows Tommy did it enough!"

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori said, pulling herself up.

"I hear ya!" Dustin easily agreed.

Once he was finally up, Shane brought his hands to his chest and raised two fingers. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to play nice?!" With that, he rushed towards the two Rangers with his sword drawn.

"We don't do nice," Navy said, before meeting Shane with a powerful kick that sent him into the rock wall, and then to the ground. Hard.

"That was brutal!" he exclaimed.

Crimson went after Dustin, and Tori quickly joined him, leaving Navy to be fought by Andi. She called on her sword, and was able to hold him off for the most part. Under her helmet, Andi could feel the sweat dripping down her face and she held him off the best she could.

"You're good," Navy complimented, "But not good as me!" with a powerful strike, he was able to push her back, but Andi quickly countered with one of her own.

"You're talking to a girl who grew up in Angel Grove," she informed him, "Trust me, you're the one who is gonna lose." Gritting her teeth together, Andi dug her feet in, and finally threw him off her, not enough that he went flying, but his butt did hit the ground. This, of course, caught the attention of Crimson, who quickly came to defend his teammate.

"You may have defeated my brother, but that doesn't mean you'll defeat me!" with a yell, the Crimson Ranger brought his sword down, and Andi quickly brought hers up to block him. They fought for a moment, and then Crimson pushed her away from him roughly.

"You are good," he agreed, "But I'll be the one to defeat you!" he lunged again, and this time Andi's fatigue caught up to her, and she was thrown back into the same rock wall as Shane. She groaned as she slid down it, but her morph held.

The others quickly got tossed into her as well, and she looked up to see that their swords had become staffs.

"They have sticks!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Really big sticks!" Tori added.

"Anybody got any suggestions?" Shane asked as the two evil Rangers finally stopped a couple yards away from them.

"You want an idea?" Crimson taunted, "How about give up?"

"Trust us," Navy added, "It'll be much less painful that way."

"Never!" Andi yelled, allowing Tori to pull her up. Once all four were back on their feet, and the Crimson and Navy Rangers continued to be silent, Shane spoke up.

"Oh, I get it! This is a training thing, isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Cam, you got us!" Tori smiled, sincerely hoping that training was what was happening.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a part of training," Andi said.

"Yeah, I think this is for real!" Dustin agreed.

"Alright, ready?" Crimson suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Navy answered, and the two brought their hands in front of their faces. Both seemed to crackle with lightening, and then they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?!" Shane demanded.

"Really far away, if we're lucky," Dustin answered.

Back at Ninja Ops, Andi sat on the ground, with her head resting in her hands as Shane, Tori, and Dustin bombarded Sensei with questions.

Tired of this, Sensei whistled. "One at a time!" he ordered.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei answered. "This is all I know for certain."

"The academy in Reefside?" Andi asked. When Sensei nodded, Dustin asked his question.

"I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Could he have turned them against us, to fight fire with fire?" With Tori asked.

"It's happened before," Andi said, crossing her arms. The others turned to look at her and she elaborated, "Tommy, the first Green and White Ranger, started off as the Evil Green Ranger. He was under a spell, and it was only broken when Jason broke the Sword of Evil. Then there was Astronema, who was kidnapped at a young age and then raised into it. Andros had to break the block on her memories to bring her back. And Ryan, also kidnapped at a young age, but I believe he was brainwashed as well. I've never heard of a Ranger willingly turning evil, though."

"Andi is right, but their fire is from deep within," Sensei said, "Not even Lothor could drive them to attack with such passion."

Andi frowned, "I don't know, Sensei, Rita's spell was so powerful that I'm pretty sure Tommy thought he was in love with her or something. He was pretty devoted. Could this be the same thing?"

"You know what, I don't care what their problem is, all I know is those dudes almost smoked us!" Dustin said, sounding pretty righteously angry.

"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane said, "And I want to know why."

The sirens suddenly started going again, and Cam hurried to his computer. This time, it showed a monster.

"The quarry again? What, is it like Monster-Con over there?" Cam questioned.

"Zurgane," Shane said, "Still as ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil, alien sidekick?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised.

"It could be a trap," Sensei said, "Use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane said.

"Yeah, right," Cam said dryly.

The Rangers quickly morphed, and went to the quarry, hoping that Zurgane might at least be an easier fight than the Thunder Rangers.

"Lothor run out of good-looking monsters?" Shane taunted when they arrived.

"You want something done right," Zurgane said, stalking forward, "You do it yourself!" he grabbed both of his swords and crossed them in front of himself. "Rangers, meet your destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!" the four shouted, bringing out their own swords.

"Bring it on!" Zurgane said, as they all circled each other.

"You got it!" Shane agreed, before rushing forward with the other three.

All six swords met, but Zurgane easily threw them off, causing them to land on their backs.

"Okay, good idea, bad result!" Dustin exclaimed.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane exclaimed, "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear!"

"Welcome to my world, buddy!" Andi exclaimed, meeting his swords with her own. "At least I'm on the good side!"

Shane joined her, but Zurgane soon threw the two off.

"This will teach you to respect me!" using his swords, Zurgane threw lightening at them, causing the four to go down. "Now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!" Before he could do anything, though, Zurgane disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?" Andi asked.

"Ha, catch ya later, big guy!" Shane said.

"Weird!" Dustin exclaimed.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked, looking to Shane for answers.

Suddenly the ground around them began to explode, and the four quickly covered their heads, only looking back up when the mini-explosions stopped. Walking towards them, was the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked, and two flashes of light briefly blinded the Rangers. When the light faded, two bikes were reveled, two bikes that looked an awful lot like the Tsunami Cycles.

"They… Those are MY Tsunami Cycles!" Cam exclaimed.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"How?!"

"Awe, no way!" Shane beat on his helmet for a moment.

"Awe, yes way!" Navy disagreed.

"But ours come with a few improvements!" Crimson added.

The plans they looked at must have been Andi's, because these bikes, like hers', were bigger than the others, painting to match the Rangers they would go to.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin exclaimed as the two got onto their bikes.

The Thunder rangers spoke for a moment, too quietly for the others to hear, and then started up their bikes and shot, what else, but lightening at them. The four Rangers were shot backwards a good number of feet, and then landed on the ground. They came around again once they were up, hitting them with their feet as they flew over them.

"Ha! Nice face-plant!" Crimson taunted towards Dustin, the only one who wasn't able to roll right back to his feet.

Attempting their blasters, Shane, Tori, and Andi shot at Crimson, hoping to maybe slow him down, but all he did was shoot more lightening at them and drive past.

"Thunder Energy Blast!" Crimson shouted, meeting up with Navy.

"Fire!" Navy yelled.

The lightning bolts that shot out the bikes hit the four Rangers hard, throwing all four to the ground as the ground where they had been standing exploded.

"You smell something burning?" Navy teased.

Louder, Crimson yelled, "Hey, anyone feel like s'mores?"

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But… how?" Tori asked.

"Who are these guys?" Shane finished.

Andi normally would have had a snappy comment, but she was in too much pain at that moment to say anything.

Getting off their bikes, the Thunder Rangers took a few steps closer. "This is so easy, it's boring. I thought they'd at least put up a better fight. Well, the White one did, but she went down just as easily as the others."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson said, stalking forward. Angrier than she's ever been, Andi finally stood up. "They're so lame."

"What about a Winter Ninja?" she demanded.

Crimson laughed, "I defeated you before, what makes you so sure you could defeat me now?" he taunted.

Andy glared at him under her helmet. "Because now I know what style I'm fighting against," she said, "And you have zero idea what style I'll be using."

Crimson seemed to like that she had challenged him, and so surged forward, sword at the ready. Andi met him with her own sword, and they fought.

"For a Winter Ninja, you're not really using a whole lot of the Winter style," he noted, throwing her off of him. Andi was back up in a flash.

"Not all my training came from the Winter Academy!" she exclaimed, blocking his sword so she could try and sweep his legs in a move she'd seen Rocky do a few times.

Crimson just barely blocked her attempt, and their swords met again. "Then were did it come from?"

Andi grinned under her helmet, "Wouldn't you like to know?" this angered the Crimson Ranger, and with a yell, he threw her off him, where she landed between Tori and Shane.

Crimson met up with Navy again, and while she WAS down, Andi was proud to see that the Crimson Ranger was breathing a little bit heavier now.

"It's time to finish what we started," Crimson said, his morpher in his hand. "Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The four Rangers braced themselves, assuming they were going to be attacked again, but the exact opposite happened.

Lightning exploded around the two evil Rangers, and the four Rangers finally managed to get back.

"That does not look good!" Tori exclaimed.

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"They have Zords?!"

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"At least it isn't the Dragonzord…"

"Later Days!"

With that, the two Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords.

"They want rough? We're all about rough!" Shane said, "Cam, hit it!"

Cam sent in the Zords, and while they tried to fight them individually, it just didn't end up working. So they combined into the Megazord, causing the Thunder Rangers to combine their Zords as well. They tried, but it seemed like every attack they tried didn't work, and even the Power Sphere Cam tried to send ended up getting intercepted. Which… They didn't even know could happen.

In the end, the Megazord fell, destroyed.

"Come in Shane! Tori, Dustin! Andi!" Cam tried, but he just couldn't get through to them.

When they all finally woke up, it was to their Megazord, still in one piece, but wires were hanging down where the certainly shouldn't have been, and sparks were flying all over the place.

This, wasn't good.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Hope you all like it, and please remember to leave a kudos or a comment!

Sitting in a damaged Megazord with sparks flying all around her was not how Andi really wanted her day to go, but, here she was. Her visor had snapped open, which had been a surprise to her. The original teams had had to take their entire helmets off, but for her and the others, they just had their visor snap open. It was convenient.

"Guys? Is anyone hurt?" Andi called, dragging herself out of her seat.

"Andi?" she heard Shane call out, and the White Ranger quickly looked up to see Shane hurrying towards her. The Zord was on its' back, so Shane must have crawled out of his little cockpit.

"I'm over here!" coughing as smoke suddenly filled her cockpit, Andi struggled against the wires that hung everywhere, until she felt Shane grab her arm. Another pair of hands helped, and when Andi was finally pulled out of the Megazord, she saw Dustin as well. Both boys had dust and dirt smeared across their faces, as they had demorphed. Once she was out, her own suit shattered around her, and she stumbled, coughing heavily. "Where's Tori?"

"I'm right here!" The Blue Ranger called, and Andi looked over to see Tori running over. She had an arm around her stomach.

"Is everyone alright?" Shane asked, shifting easily into Leader Mode. The other three nodded, "Great, let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Andi agreed, taking a quick look back at the Megazord. "You know, I've seen ruined Zords before, someone remind me to tell the others that I know how it feels, now," she said.

"Hopefully Cam can fix it," Dustin said, "I think the morphers are toast, too."

"Great," Shane said, "Cam's gonna kill us."

"Let's just worry about getting out of here, first," Andi said. Her hair had come loose, and she didn't have an extra hairband, so she pushed it out of her face the best she could.

The others agreed, so they headed towards what they hoped would be a road, only to run into Hunter, Blake, and Kelly on the way.

"There they are!" they heard Blake exclaim, running forward as Tori fell.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke!" Hunter explained, eyes going straight to Andi when a huge coughing fit nearly sent her to her knees. Both brothers were in their riding gear, and showed signs of helmet hair. Hunter went to Andi's side, putting his hand on her back to help her.

"Are you okay?" Blake demanded, going straight to Tori's side to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly said, "They think it was some kind of alien attack!"

"Why, that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked, staring straight at Tori.

"You never wondered why housing is so cheap?" Shane asked, eyebrows raised.

"You guys should have seen Angel Grove a few years back," Andi said, pausing in order to cough again, "I grew up there, there was all kinds of monsters running around."

"We need to call someone- the police, the FBI, the CIA!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No, Kelly," Tori said, "Thanks, we're fine."

"Besides, they didn't help in Angel Grove, I doubt they'll help here," Andi said, "If anything, the police might get some evac stuff in place like we did, but until then, we have to fend for ourselves."

"Either way, we should get you guys out of here, you're all looking pretty rough," Hunter commented. The others agreed, and the brothers and Kelly led the way back to the road. Once at their cars, Kelly pulled a water bottle from her car, and handed it to Hunter, who handed it to Andi. She was still coughing, so the water helped a lot.

Eventually, the four Rangers managed to separate from the others, and made their way to Ninja Ops.

"Seriously, is everyone alright?" Shane asked.

"That was way, harsh, man," Dustin answered, "I definitely think that our morphers are toast." He repeated himself from earlier.

"Cam is going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori added.

"Hopefully he'll at least be grateful that we're still alive," Andi said, ever the optimist.

By the time they finally got to Ninja Ops, they were all proven right. He was worried about them, and relieved to find them alive. And they handed him their morphers.

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam said. "Not to mention what you did to your Zords."

"Cam," the genius's eyes widened and he turned to look at his father, "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Cam responded, "Thankfully, the Auto-Retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

"They're fixing themselves?" Andi asked, amazed, "Poor Billy and Alpha always had to fix the Zords when something broke down."

"How did you just understand that?" Dustin asked, confused.

Andi shrugged, "First ever Blue Ranger was a genius, possibly even smarter than Cam. He's got two PhDs, now."

Cam looked impressed for only a moment, as he turned to go and sit in front of the Super Computer. The others crowded around him, and Sensei jumped over, as well.

"Hey, Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked, looking confused again.

"I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro!" Dustin added, "I-I mean, Sensei."

"Thunder Zords," Sensei said, "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori clarified. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking it out of there the minute they showed up," Shane added.

"Well, if they're under a spell, I could see it," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"I suspect, as with all evil alliances, that there is dissension in their ranks," Sensei said. "Dissension that could be used to our advantage. When the time is right."

"I- I hope these are under warranty," Dustin said, holding his morpher out in front of him.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori said. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"I know that feeling," Andi said. "Seriously, though, is there something, anything, that we can do to help?"

"For now, you must return to your daily lives." Sensei spread his little furry arms to emphasize himself. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam said, "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disks somehow, whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

The four Rangers looked amongst themselves, and agreed.

"Come on, Andi," Tori said as they left Ninja Ops. "If there's nothing else we can do, then I'm going to teach you how to surf."

"Um, okay."

….

Sitting in Tori's van as the Blue Ranger surfed, Andi wasn't expecting to be interrupted from her book by her phone ringing. The photo of Adam that took over her screen showed her who it was, and she grinned as she answered.

"What's up, Frog Boy?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Pick on the Frog Day," Adam grumbled.

"All day, every day," Andi said. "What's up?"

"I'm glad you asked, my little trainee." Andi frowned at this. Yes, Adam had done the bulk of her training before she went to the Winter Academy, and they still sparred on occasion to make sure she still knew what he had taught her, but it had been years since he could actually call himself her teacher. "You see, I was watching the news. You know I like to keep up with all the Power Ranger teams as they do their stuff, make sure none of us more experienced Rangers who still have powers don't need to step in." the powers he spoke of were the Zeo Powers. They never lost those powers, so he, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya all could still morph into their Zeo suits if they needed to. Technically, Jason could morph into his Mighty Morphin' suit, as well, thanks to the all Red mission the year before.

"Where are you going with this, Adam?" Andi asked.

"Well, you see, I was watching the news, as I said, when a White Ranger appeared with the new team. And imagine my surprise when I realized that I recognized the fighting style. Not only the style, but moves that I've only ever seen other Rangers do. Like a certain round-house kick that I've done before, a sword and leg-sweep combo that was attempted, that I've only ever seen Rocky do. Backflips to get away from the enemy quicker, no doubt picked up from Kimberly. And lastly, a punch combo that only Jason has ever done. Among others."

Andi was silent.

"Andrea Scott, if you're a Power Ranger and you didn't tell us…" Adam trailed off.

"Oh come on, Adam, you know about the whole Secret Identity thing!" Andi said, "I didn't even tell Jason!"

"You knew our identities!" Adam exclaimed.

"Because Alpha accidentally teleported me in with the others! I doubt Jason would have told me if I had been left behind at the Youth Center," she argued. "Look, Tommy already called me, saying that he recognized a few of your moves that I happened to pick up, and honestly I think he's more pissed that I took his favorite color. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because you're like a little sister to all of us! Because I trained you before you went to that fancy Academy, because you kept our secret, so I'm just wondering why you thought we couldn't keep yours," Adam nearly shouted.

"It isn't that I thought you guys wouldn't keep it, I know you guys can keep a secret like this. It's just…" Andi trailed off, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

"You just what?" Adam's voice was a little more gentle now, seemingly knowing where this was going.

"I just didn't want you guys to compare me to Jason. There's a reason I trained with you and not with my brother, no matter how good of a fighter I was, I never thought I could live up to him." Andi fell silent.

"Andi? You know that none of us would ever compare you to Jason. He's a good fighter, but so are you."

"Yeah, well, there's something about knowing who my older brother was, what he managed to do, that can make a girl feel a little inferior. He's always been the better fighter between the two of us, every time I spare against him, he beats me. I love him to death, but I compare myself to Jason enough, I didn't want any of you to, as well. I'm sorry."

"You know we won't compare you to him. Based on the footage I've seen, you're holding your own pretty damn well. Those two evil Rangers seem to be giving you guys some trouble, though. I saw the footage of the destroyed Zords. Are you and your teammates okay?"

Andi sighed. "They're destroyed. Cam, he's our tech guy, doesn't know how long it's gonna take to fix them. We don't even have our morphers, they're pretty damaged, too. Those Thunder Rangers are strong."

"Damn. Well, be safe, and when you get them back, get those Rangers onto the side of good. You know you can call us if you need help, right?"

"I know," Andi smiled, "Thank you, Adam. Please, don't tell Jason. I want to tell him, myself."

"I won't tell him," Adam promised. "Bye, Andi."

"Bye."

Just as Andi was lowering her phone from her ear, she saw Tori headed back to her, the top half of her wetsuit peeled off and her surfboard under her arm.

"Who was that?" Tori asked, propping her board up against the van.

"Adam," Andi said, "Second Black, second Green. He knows," she explained.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you told them when your brother first called you, back when you first joined us."

"Nah, I um, I told him I had to come down here for school. He's not like Adam, or Tommy, for that matter. They both tend to keep up with the current team, keep watch in case they need to come help. They still have their Zeo powers, those powers were never taken from them or destroyed, so they could if they really wanted to. But the downside to that is that Adam trained me, so he recognized my style, and Tommy and Adam spar a lot, so Tommy recognized a few moves that I picked up from Adam. Both promised to not tell Jason, but we'll see how long Tommy can keep his mouth shut. I've never seen him keep a secret from my brother for long." At the end of her explanation, Andi looked down, lips drawn to one side.

"If you're scared your brother will be mad at you, I doubt he would be," Tori said. She sat in the van, leaning her back against the front passenger seat as one leg dangled out. Andi was sitting the opposite way.

"No, it wasn't that," Andi said. "I've always compared my own fighting to his. To me, him being a Ranger, a Red Ranger at that, was always the coolest thing. But now I'm a Ranger, too, and my fighting is nowhere near as good as his. I just didn't want them to compare us, you know? I already do it enough, I didn't need them doing it, too. I don't know. It sounds silly, saying it out loud."

"No it doesn't," Andi looked up in surprise when Tori said this. "Yeah, your brother was a Ranger, but you're one too, the only one of us to even keep up with those Thunder Rangers. Not to mention that you're an awesome Motocross Freestyle Rider, and you're almost done with one of the biggest novels I've ever seen." Andi let out a laugh at the last one.

"See? You're not just a Ranger," Tori said. "You're Andrea Scott, the White Winter Ninja Power Ranger, one of the strongest members on our team, and damnit, you're a badass!" Tori stood up, and grabbed an extra wetsuit from her bag. "Now put this on, I'm teaching you to surf! I didn't bring you out here while we wait for Cam to finish fixing the morphers and Zords for you to just sit here reading your book."

Andi laughed and put her bookmark in, noting that she only had about a hundred or so pages to go. "You know, I actually have a bet with Adam over which one of us will finish reading first," she said, "Loser has to buy a cake with the winner's name and 'is a faster reader' on it." She started slipping into the wetsuit, and wondered briefly if all wetsuits were as skintight as the one Tori had handed her.

"If you lose, I'll pay for the cake," Tori offered, zipping up the back of the suit for Andi before turning to allow the White Ranger to zip hers back up. Grabbing her surfboard, Tori gestured to the extra, and smiled. "Come on, I'll have you standing up by the end of the day."

Andi chuckled, "Whatever you say, Tori."

…..

After a few hours, the two girls walked back to Tori's van, both feeling tired, and still a little helpless. Andi had managed to stand up, but she was nowhere near as good as Tori.

"Hey!" both stopped, turning to see the Bradley brothers looking at them. "What, no hello?"

"Sorry." Tori said.

"Just been a weird day," Andi continued.

"Yeah, my mind's somewhere else," Tori agreed.

"Yeah, rough day," Blake said, as Hunter looked over at Andy.

"You can surf?" he asked the Winter Ranger, no longer paying much mind to his brother and Tori.

"Barely," Andi said, "Tori's teaching me. I'm much better at the track, trust me."

"I believe you," Hunter smiled at her. Andi blushed and looked away, only to hear Tori again.

"Thanks again, for helping me, out there," the Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, hey uh, listen, don't mention it," Blake said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anytime." Behind him, Hunter raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori said, a shy smile gracing her features.

"Cool," Blake grinned.

"And thanks for the water earlier, Hunter," Andi said, looking back at the blonde male.

"You were coughing so bad, I had to do something," he said.

"Well, thanks," she said, turning to Tori.

"I'll catch you later," Tori said, mostly to Blake.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Blake said, enthused at the idea.

"Bye, Hunter," Andi said.

"See ya, Andi!" he called out, and the two turned, and went back to Tori's van.

Once they were there, Andi sat on the ground, surfboard between her legs. "Well, Tori, it seems to me like neither of us know what to do around cute boys," she said.

"You're telling me," the Blue Ranger replied, sitting down next to her and resting her forehead against her own board.

Andi only smiled slightly and lightly slapped her hand against Tori's shoulder. "Go on back out, I doubt I'll get any farther with surfing today."

Tori pressed her lips together, but then nodded. "Alright. But just one more wave."

"Okay," Andi agreed, picking her book back up.

She was only a few pages in, though, when the water disappeared. Dropping her book in the van, she quickly ran out to Tori.

"What… the water!" Tori gasped.

"What's happening?" Andi asked.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT?!" A woman yelled, and the two Rangers turned to find a monster, who kind of looked like a frog and a fish had a weird, cross-species baby. Amphibidor.

"Ooh, two Rangers! How convenient!" it exclaimed, as both Andi and Tori got into defensive positions, other people around them running away. "Time to make a splash!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

Both girls were half way through saying "Ranger Form" before they remembered that they didn't have their morphers. They shared a worried look, and then the monster jumped at them.

"Better hop to it!" he shot something at them, causing small explosions in the sand as they dodged out of the way.

Laughing, the monster landed.

"Guess it's not Morphing Time after all, is it?!" Amphibidor taunted. "Low tide for you, Malibu beach bunnies!" Something flew out of his mouth, and landed on the ground in front of the girls, five of them. Both looked down, but then they exploded, sending the White and Blue Rangers down to the ground.

Scrambling up, Andi and Tori glanced at each other.

"You okay?" Andi asked, looking back at Amphibidor.

"Yeah," Tori answered, "You?"

"Yep."

"Come closer, Rangers!" Amphibidor said, "You're not afraid of a few warts, are you?"

The sudden sound of a motorbike engine cut through the air, and all three turned to see Blake, riding in on his motocross bike.

"Hang on, Tori! I'm coming!" He was quickly upon the monster, circling around it closely enough to trip him, "Eat some beach!" and then he went over to the girls.

"Blake?" Tori asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Andi asked, equally stunned.

"Run!" Blake exclaimed, "I'll distract him!"

"No! Stop! Don't!" Tori yelled.

"Blake, you're gonna get hurt!" Andi shouted.

Going up on his back wheel, Blake rushed forward, only for Amphibidor to jump up, causing Blake to go under him.

"Hey, watch your back!" Tori yelled.

Blake looked over his shoulder, just as Amphibidor shot something at him, causing him to lose control of his bike and fall off.

"Got 'em!" he laughed. Now incredibly angry, Tori rushed forward, kicking Amphibidor with both feet.

"Wait, Tori!" Andi shouted. When the Blue Ranger ignored her, Andi sighed and rushed over to Blake.

"Blake, are you okay?!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees besides the fallen racer.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered, trying to push himself back up.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me…" Andi trailed off, running to help Tori.

"Hey, fish head! Try me on for size!" the White Ranger exclaimed, quickly joining Tori in the fight. However, Amphibidor was soon able to throw both girls off him, and to the sand.

"And now my Polytrons will finish the job!"

He shot his Polytrons at them, only for Blake to appear in front of him, taking the attack as his road by. Thrown from his bike, Blake rolled on the ground, until he finally stopped on his stomach.

"No!" Tori screamed, running to his side. Andi, however, stayed out, her arms up in defense.

"So much water, so little time," Amphibidor said. "We'll catch ya later, bye-bye!" with that, the monster jumped, and was teleported away.

Andi stood there for a moment, before running over to join Tori at Blake's side.

"Blake!" Tori exclaimed, "Are you alright?" she turned him over, revealing the Polytrons on his chest.

"Is he okay?!" Andi asked, stopping in front of him. "Oh god, what are those things?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Tori said worriedly. "Come on, let's get him to the van," she said.

"I'll grab his bike," Andi said. Tori nodded, and the girls split up for a moment, Tori running to the van to drive it over, and Andi to where his bike had landed. They got back to Blake at the same time. Andi loaded the bike into the back first, where it just barely fit, and then the two girls both lifted Blake in. He was groaning, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Let's take him to Cam," Tori said once everyone was in the van. "He'll know what to do."

"What?" Andi demanded, "Tor, you know that Cam never leaves Ninja Ops, we can't take Blake there!"

"Why not?! He's like this because of us! Because of me!" Tori argued.

"And a hospital would treat him just as well as Cam would!" Andi said.

"Well I trust Cam more than a hospital," Tori said. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled, we're taking him to Cam."

Andi sighed. "Fine. But if Sensei can't find out," she said.

"Deal," Tori smiled, and quickly drove to Ninja Ops, unaware that Blake was making sure that he knew where they were going.

Once they were at Ninja Ops, Andi stayed outside the entrance with Blake, as Tori went in to find Cam. Blake had fallen unconscious, and Andi was pacing when Tori came running out, Cam right behind her.

"Andi? You're here, too?" he asked, confused.

"I told her we should go to a hospital, but we both trust you a little more. Besides, he was hurt saving us," Andi explained.

"I guess it's alright," Cam said, kneeling down besides Blake. He reached for one, and, with a little struggle, pulled it off.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Cam said, pulling off the second one. "Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down." He pulled off the third, and put it with the other two.

"Well, did you get them off in time?" Tori asked, worried.

"Yeah, will he be okay?" Andi added.

"I think so," Cam said. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake," Tori said.

"I don't care what his name is," Cam said, "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here," he turned his attention to Andi then, "I thought the sister to a former Red Ranger would know better."

"Cam, come on, he's unconscious, it's not like he knows where he is," Andi said, defensively.

"She tried to get me to go to a hospital, instead, Cam, don't blame Andi," Tori added. "And besides, maybe Sensei shouldn't find out?" She gave Cam a brilliant smile, and he sighed, looking over at Andi, only to find her giving him the same smile. He sighed again.

"The morphers are on the console inside. Go get 'em, I'll stay here."

"Thanks, Cam," Tori said, leaning over to kiss Cam's cheek, before going inside.

Cam glanced over at Andi, who raised her hands up in a defensive position, "I'm not gonna kiss you," she said.

Cam laughed and then looked down at Blake. "Men as a species are doomed," he said. "Sorry for blaming you for Blake being here, by the way."

Andi shrugged, "You were right, though. If I did this as a kid, I'd get yelled at so much, who knows if I would have been let back inside the Command Center," she said. "I don't even want to know what kind of disappointed talking to I would have gotten from Zordon." Andi shuddered. "We're good, Cam, I promise."

Cam smiled, and then Tori came back with the morphers, and the three loaded Blake back into the van.

Eventually, when they got to the tracks, where the girls figured Hunter would be, Blake had woken up. They explained to him what happened, kind of, and then Andi got out to give the two some privacy.

"Andi!" she heard Shane call, and she headed over to where the Red Ranger was standing with Dustin and Hunter, the Yellow Ranger working on his bike.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Blake?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he took a bit of a nasty fall at the beach, but he's in the van with Tori," she said, moving some hair out of her face. "He's alright."

Hunter's face went from worried to relieved, and he nodded to her, "Thanks," and then went over to the van.

"What happened?" Shane asked, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest.

"Probably better if Tori tells you," Andi said, watching as Blake got out of Tori's van.

Tori exited soon enough, as well, and joined her teammates.

"I've got your morphers, boys, and I think we're gonna need them," she said. Andi and Tori both already had theirs strapped on.

"Hey," Blake said, walking back over to the four.

"Hey," Tori said.

"Tori, Andi, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my Bro," Hunter said, looking both grateful, and uncomfortable.

"Any time," Tori said.

"Yeah, it was no problem," Andi added with a small smile.

"We owe you one," Hunter said, "And we always make good on our promises."

"Okay," Tori said, "Good to know, thanks."

"We gotta get home," Blake said, looking up at Hunter. "Parents. You know how it is. "

"Yeah, okay." Tori accepted this answer, as did Andi.

"We'll catch you guys, later," the White Ranger said.

"See ya," Blake said, turning to leave with his brother.

"Yeah, later!" Shane and Dustin chorused, only to turn to Tori and Andi as soon as the brothers were out of earshot.

"Here," Tori said, handing the two their morphers. "When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"And no one likes a tech guy who feels unappreciated," Andi said with a bright smile.

"Dude, they told Kelly that they don't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked, glancing over his shoulder to where the brothers had disappeared to, and back to Shane. "I mean, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right," Shane said, before his morpher beeped.

"I've located that frog again. He's at the riverbank. Hurry!" Cam's voice came through the morpher clearly, and Tori and Andi shared a look.

"Was hoping that Syfy reject wouldn't come back," Andi grumbled.

"If Cam wants a frog, let's just go to the pet store," Dustin said, confused, "They got, like, a tank. Like, full of them."

"We'll explain on the way," Andi said, stepping up.

"You ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready!" The boys said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once morphed, the four Rangers ninja streaked to the riverbank, easily finding Amphibidor. However, Amphibidor quickly wrapped the Rangers up in a chain.

"Hey, let us go!" Andi yelled.

"I can't move!" Tori said.

"Going up!" Amphibidor exclaimed, laughing. "Next floor, housewares and sporting goods!"

The Rangers rose up into the air, and were quickly thrown into the river. The monster laughed, only for the four Rangers to jump out, landing on their feet on the rocky beach.

"Okay, guys, Ninja Beam!" Shane ordered.

All four brought their hands to the front, and shot colored beams at Amphibidor, watching as he screamed. But then he disappeared, confusing the Rangers.

"Huh?"

"Where'd he go?"

"The disappearing act is lame!"

Suddenly, he reappeared. "You guys into hip-hop?" he hopped forward, hitting them as he went by, and making their suits spark. "Polytrons!"

Three of the gross little leeches landed on the chest of each Ranger, exploding only moments later and throwing them to the ground.

"Friendly, aren't they?!" Amphibidor laughed.

"This guy's tough!" Shane exclaimed once they were back on their feet. Before anything else could happen, though, a loud noise made all of them, Ranger and Monster, look up.

It was the Thunder Rangers!

The four Rangers got defensive, only for the Crimson and Navy Rangers to run past them and attack Amphibidor, themselves.

"Holy shit!" Andi exclaimed, surprised.

It ended when the Thunder Rangers combined their weapons, and blew Amphibidor up.

"Hey, wait!" Shane exclaimed as they stalked away. "What is up with you guys?!"

"Why did you help us?"

"Are you joining up with us?" Andi asked, hopefully.

"We're even," Crimson said.

"Wind and Winter Rangers," Navy finished.

"Maybe they're the strong, silent types," Tori said.

"I don't get it!" Shane said.

"At least the monster is defeated," Andi said.

She spoke too soon, however, as one of Lothor's scrolls appeared in the sky, and pretty soon, Amphibidor was back, supersized.

Their new and improved Zords were called- Andi had actually learned that they were all disguised when not in use, the Hawk Zord as an airplane, the Lion Zord as a Farris wheel, the Dolphin Zord as a ship, and her own Arctic Wolf Zord as a skyscraper.

With their Zords fixed, they were able to combine them, and, using the Megazord, easily took Amphibidor out for good.

Cheering for their newest victory, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andi made their way back to Ninja Ops, talking about Blake and Hunter.

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly- no parents," Dustin was saying as they walked through the portal.

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked, hurt.

"And me," Andi said. "But why?"

Shane didn't have a chance to answer, however, as the Crimson and Navy Rangers appeared, restraining Cam.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed.

The four good Rangers got defensive, and Shane slipped back into Leader Mode.

"What are you doing here?!"

The suits to the Crimson and Navy Rangers shattered, revealing Hunter and Blake Bradley. The two glared at the four of them, still holding Cam between them.

"So, what do you want?" Dustin asked, "How did you get in here?!"

"Ask them," Hunter nodded towards the girls, who both looked at Blake.

"Blake?" Tori asked in a small voice, and his glare softened.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." His eyes slid past her to Andi, "Or you."

Both girls adopted glares on their faces, and Tori spoke, "If you hurt him…"

"Let's just say it won't be pretty," Andi finished.

"Leave him," Hunter said, and he and Blake pushed Cam out of their grasp. "We got what we came for." The Crimson Ranger smirked. "Goodbye, Rangers. Good luck with your future battles." The two brothers shot their hands down to the ground, causing some miner explosions. When the smoke cleared, Shane, Dustin, and Tori ran forward to Cam.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

Cam stood up then, his glasses in his hands. "My father. They took my father."

"Hey, where's Andi?" Dustin asked then, looking around. She'd been standing right next to him before the brothers disappeared, but now she was gone.

"They must have grabbed Andi when we were blinded by that smoke," Shane realized, "But why would they want her?"

No one had an answer for him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! Please please please leave a comment or a kudos! It'll make me so happy!

Andi wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One moment, she'd been standing next to Dustin, furious that Hunter and Blake had lied to her, that they'd only used her and Tori to get to Ninja Ops, and then the next, she'd been blinded by smoke, and then everything went black. Her morpher was left on the floor.

After setting off their smoke bomb, Hunter had taken the opportunity to knock Andi out cold, take off her morpher, and sling her over his shoulder before disappearing into the smoke. An hour later, as the two brothers walked through the forest, the White Ranger began to stir.

"Bro, I think she's waking up," that was Blake's voice. Why was she with Blake? After a moment, she realized that she wasn't laying down on the ground, or at all. She was hanging over someone's shoulder.

"Huh?" Andi's eyes shot open, but all she could see was the black fabric of a Ninja suit. Black fabric with crimson piping. "Hey! Put me down!"

Thrashing around, Andi tried to lean up, but Hunter kept a strong grip, refusing to let go.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," Hunter said, tightening his grip around her legs.

Andi didn't stop her struggling, and started hitting the Crimson Ranger's back with her fists.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"Hey, ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then put me down!" As promised, Andi didn't stop hitting him, and even started kicking her legs as much as she could.

Without a word, Hunter suddenly let go, and Andi found herself sliding down his back. With a yelp, the White Ranger barely managed to land in a handstand, tipping back onto her feet easily, and very grateful for Kimberly's insistence that she learn some gymnastics.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?!" Andi demanded, easily falling into a defensive stance. "I have been kidnapped enough in my life without you two adding to it!"

"Look, we just need the coin you have," Blake said, trying to stay diplomatic. Andi's untrustful gaze went to him, and then noticed the ball in his hand, with Sensei inside.

"Why do you have Sensei?!" she demanded, ignoring the fact that they seemingly knew about her Power Coin.

"Revenge," was Hunter's answer, "Now you can either give us the Power Coin, or we'll take you with us, and I have no problem with knocking you out again," he threatened, reaching forward to grab her.

Andi easily side-stepped him, ready to run. "My Winter Power Coin is useless to you," she said, deciding to play dumb.

Hunter almost grinned. "Now we all know that that's not the coin we're talking about," he said. "The Purple Velociraptor Coin. Hand it over."

"How do you know about that?" her voice was low, "Only the original teams know about it, I haven't told the others yet."

"You really think that Lothor didn't know about the legendary Velociraptor Power Coin?" Hunter laughed, "Please! He told us all about it, said it's the best power source we could ever find. So hand it over, now."

"Please, Andi, we don't want to hurt you," Blake pleaded. He had stayed mostly silent, but spoke up now. "We just need the coin, and then we'll let you go."

"Like I believe that," Andi sneered, "I would never give the coin that Zordon gifted me to someone with evil intentions!"

"Then we'll just take you with us!" Hunter surged forward suddenly, grabbing the White Ranger's arm before she could run. She struggled against him, but Hunter was stronger, and he easily over-powered her.

Which brings us to now, hours later, as the three Rangers continued to walk through the woods. Blake kept his hands around Andi's smaller ones, keeping her from being able to escape, while Hunter held onto Sensei, still in his little orb.

Suddenly stopping, Blake looked around as a low growl reached his ears.

"I don't know about you, bro, but I'm really not digging this place," the Navy Ranger said. He looked uneasy, which really didn't give Andi hope for herself.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter said, turning to keep walking.

"Aren't older brothers supposed to be reassuring when their younger sibling is scared, or is that just my relationship with mine?" Andi asked.

"Shut it," Hunter warned, and Andi rolled her eyes.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers," Sensei said, "There are spirits of the darkest ninjas here that the world has ever known."

"Quiet!" Hunter said, "We know what we're doing."

"Haven't you heard that taking revenge on one who has done you no harm makes you just as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei said.

Hunter glared down at Sensei, "you destroyed our parents! Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you!"

"And mind telling me what I did?" Andi demanded.

"You won't give us your Power Coin," Hunter replied, "Or shut up." With that, the Crimson Ranger continued on. Andi glanced over at Blake, who simply sighed and followed his brother, dragging her with him.

After another hour of silence, Blake finally spoke up, "How much further?"

"Almost there," Hunter answered.

"Good."

"Seriously, if you guys want to just give me Sensei, and let us go, then I promise we'll leave you to your brooding," Andi said, giving the brothers a hopeful smile to try and sway them.

"Nice try, but no," Hunter said, "Again."

Andi shrugged, "Was worth a shot."

Hunter and Blake shared a look, and Hunter rolled his eyes.

A sudden noise made them all stop, and the brothers turned.

"You hear that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered. They began to back up, dragging Andi with them, when a small hoard of zombies appeared in front of them.

"Okay bro?" Blake asked, back to back with his brother.

Hunter nodded, and set Sensei down. The two morphed quickly, but before Andi could grab Sensei and run, Hunter picked him back up and began to fight.

"Oh, come on!" Andi exclaimed. She'd noticed the loss of her morpher pretty early on, realizing that one of them must have taken it off her arm and left it at Ninja Ops. She hoped the others had it. Refusing to leave without Sensei, Andi fought off the zombies with them. Backflipping away from one, she allowed herself to go down into the splits to avoid a punch from another, and then popped back up to roundhouse kick a third. But they didn't stay down for long.

"They just keep coming!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Which ever one of you took my morpher off at Ninja Ops, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you suck!" she kicked away another zombie, only to feel hands on her shoulders pulling her back. "Ah!"

It was Blake who came to her rescue, kicking the zombie away from her as a bunch more mobbed the three of them.

"What now?!" Hunter demanded.

"Put me down, I say!" Sensei suggested.

"And let me go," Andi added.

Sudden explosions forced the zombies to let them go, surprising them.

"What?!" Hunter demanded.

"Who the-" Blake cut himself off, as Shane appeared.

"Coming through!" The Red Ranger cheered as he rode in on his Tsunami Cycle, Dustin and Tori with him.

"You guys found us!" Andi exclaimed.

"Woah, who do we fight?!" Dustin asked, mentally weighing his options as he saw both zombies and the Thunder Rangers.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested.

"Good plan!" Tori agreed.

Before anything else could be said, though, a zombie dove at Tori, tackling her off her Tsunami Cycle. The fight began again, and Andi soon found herself back to back with Tori.

"Please tell me you brought my morpher?" Andi begged.

"Right here!" Shane tossed it to her, and Andi grinned.

"Thanks!" strapping it on, Andi quickly got into position.

"It's Morphin' Time! Winter Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Winter!" Now morphed, Andi took use of her bow, calling upon it and quickly loading an arrow into it.

Dustin quickly managed to grab Sensei, but Blake quickly took him back and tossed him to Hunter. However, that didn't seem to matter as the six Rangers were circled by the zombies.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane exclaimed.

"They're dead," Tori said, "It's not like they have much to lose."

"So that would be the glass half-empty, right?" Dustin asked.

"Back off!" Hunter exclaimed as one got a little too close to him.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked, "Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter said, still holding Sensei's energy ball. "But only for now!"

"Let's just get this over with," Andi said, quickly jumping forward into a butterfly kick.

Her kick hit it's mark, and the other zombies rushed forward. Working together, the Rangers managed to make quick work of the zombies, who all quickly disappeared.

They celebrated, but that celebration was quickly cut short when Blake flipped Dustin to the ground.

With a powerful kick aimed at her stomach, Hunter sent Andi flying into a tree. Her morph shattered upon impact, and the Crimson Ranger took that moment to rip her morpher off her arm, tossing it into the trees.

"Hey!" Andi exclaimed as Blake hauled her up, admittedly a lot gentler than Hunter would have done.

"Let's go!" Hunter said, and he and Blake disappeared, still in possession of Andi and Sensei.

"Let me go!" Andi thrashed, trying her best to get loose. She finally did, but when she hit the ground, she found that Hunter and Blake had come after her. Luckily, Shane, Tori, and Dustin had also come for her, and so were ready to fight off the Thunder Rangers. The morphed Rangers fought, leaving Andi on the sideline to watch, and pace. She wasn't going to leave without Sensei, she refused.

Sadly, the three good Rangers were soon thrown to the ground, and Hunter roughly grabbed Andi's arm as the three stood up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Dustin demanded, "Why take Andi?"

"Your precious little Andi has been hiding something from you," Hunter said. "As for the other thing, it's simple. Revenge!" As soon as he stopped speaking, the ground shook, taking all of them by surprise.

"Huh?"

"What's that?"

When the shaking somewhat calmed down, Shane stepped forward.

"Revenge for what?!" He demanded, choosing momentarily to ignore the jab about Andi hiding something.

"Woah!" Tori suddenly exclaimed, and they all looked up.

"Is that-"

"Zurgane!"

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord?!"

"That'll keep 'em busy," Hunter said, his grip tightening around Andi's arm. She could already feel the bruise that was forming.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

Hunter quickly scooped Andi up and slung her over his shoulder, again, taking her by surprise, and the two brothers ran off, confident that Zurgane and his new Zord would keep the Wind Rangers occupied long enough for them to do what they had come here to do.

They didn't count on Tori staying back to control the Megazord by herself while Dustin and Shane went after the brothers.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin exclaimed, jumping forward to try and grab it. Hunter dodged easily, dropping Andi unceremoniously to the ground again.

It then turned almost into a game of keep-away with Sensei's energy sphere; whenever one of the good Rangers would get it, one of the bad Rangers would then get it back, and so on. Andi watched carefully, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against two morphed Rangers, for a chance to grab Sensei's energy sphere and run.

Grabbing the sphere again, Blake grabbed Andi, threw the ball to Hunter, hauled her over his shoulder, and then ran, Hunter easily following. Dustin and Shane gave chase, as well. The fight started again, although Blake set Andi down rather than just dropping her like Hunter had been.

This time, when Sensei's energy orb flew into the sky, all four Rangers grabbed it, but none were able to keep it. And then they went after each other with their swords. Andi saw her chance, and raced forward, grabbing Sensei, and making a break for it.

She got pretty far, before slowing down, her breath coming out in gasps, as she looked down at Sensei.

"Sorry about all of that, Sensei," Andi said.

"It is quite all right, Andrea," Sensei said, "But we should probably get back to Ninja Ops as soon as possible."

"Right," Andi agreed, but before she could even step a single foot in the right direction, she was grabbed, and the energy sphere yanked out of her hands. "No!"

Hunter glared at her behind his helmet.

"You'll pay for that!" he threatened, before once again hauling her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Andi protested the entire way, but soon found herself back in the same place she had just escaped. Now with Shane and Dustin also there, the brothers grinned.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake accused.

"Yeah!" Hunter agreed, "Now it's payback time!"

They got a good distance away, when Dustin threw Shane right at Hunter. He dropped Andi almost instantly, and she hit the ground hard.

"Hunter!" Blake exclaimed in surprise. Shane managed to throw Hunter into the air, grabbing Sensei as he did so. Shane then ran back to Dustin, who was helping Andi back up as Blake ran to Hunter.

"Andi!" Shane exclaimed as he reached them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Andi said, "Did you get Sensei?"

"I got him," the Red Ranger confirmed.

"Great," Andi said, "Let's get out of here."

"Awesome!" Dustin agreed, and the three ran off, Sensei safely in Shane's hands.

After a while, the three slowed down, all breathing heavily.

"I think we lost them!" Shane gasped out.

"Thank goodness," Sensei said.

Shane and Dustin's visor's snapped open, and Shane smiled down at the Guinea Pig. "You're alright now, Sensei."

"Hey, guys!" Tori exclaimed, running towards them after defeating Zurgane, "You go him! And Andi!" Tori was quick to pull the White Ranger into a hug, glad to have her friend back. "Excellent!"

The excitement was cut short, however, when Blake jumped down at them, sword in the air. "Mind if I cut in?!"

He slashed at the morphed Rangers, tossing Andi aside, and kicking Sensei away.

"Not again!" the Guinea Pig shouted.

"You're so lucky I don't have my morpher, Blake Bradley!" Andi exclaimed, quickly going to grab Sensei.

"Thunder Storm Canon!" Hunter yelled, and he waited for Blake to move, not wanting to shoot his brother, although Blake yelled at him to shoot it. He didn't get his chance, though, when a snowball hit him in the face. "Huh?" Turning, he found Andi, holding a sword that looked to have been made of ice. "You really think you can take me on, unmorphed?!"

"I know I can!" was the only warning he got before Andi was running at him. Dropping the Thunder Storm Canon, Hunter grabbed for his own shield, just in time, as Andi reached him. Her ice sword held as it clanged against his own, and even though her face was half concealed by her long hair, Hunter could see the fire in her green eyes.

"That's for taking me!" she exclaimed, hitting her sword against his again. "THAT's for taking my morpher, THAT is for taking Sensei!" She did it twice more, before using her sword to block his and sweep his legs out from under him. "And that was for being an asshole to all of us!"

Hunter gasped as he hit the ground; he'd managed to block that move from her earlier, why couldn't he block it that time? Seeing his Thunder Storm Canon nearby, Hunter crawled for it, and shot at the three Wind Rangers, knowing that Blake was about to get hit, too, but this was his only chance. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake all went flying as the blast hit them, and Sensei's energy sphere did as well, right to Hunter, who picked it up.

"Hello again!" he said.

"Oh, well," Sensei replied.

Looking up suddenly as he realized Andi was still armed, he stepped aside quickly as she swung her ice sword at him again, and was able to grab her wrist with his free hand.

"Drop the sword!" he ordered, twisting her wrist in a way that would force her to drop it without breaking her wrist. It disappeared in a flash of light as it left her grasp, and Andi cried out, falling to her knees as she glared at Hunter.

"Blake!" he called, eyes not leaving the furious White Ranger.

"I'm okay!" the smoking Navy Ranger called, getting back up. He met up with Hunter, and grabbed Andi's other arm.

"We got what we came for, let's bail," Hunter said, "Later!"

The two Thunder Rangers got away in a flash of lightening, taking Sensei and Andi with them. They landed on a beach, and it was only then that Andi realized what was going on. Where they were taking her. The Cavern of Lost Souls.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei said.

"Are we seriously going to where I think we're going?" Andi asked, the wind whipping her hair around into her face.

Blake glanced down at her, and then over to an opening in the rocky outcrop.

"The cavern," he said.

"Consider what you are about to do very carefully," Sensei said, and Andi began to struggle even more the closer they got to the cavern. She knew what was in there, and had zero desire to go in. But Hunter and Blake had other plans. "There are powerful spirits here."

"Quiet!" Hunter ordered, "The Gem of Souls will take care of you, once it gets a little boost from the Velociraptor Power Coin."

"That's why you want me?!" Andi was disgusted. "To power up a gem so you can kill Sensei?!"

"Do you not know the meaning of the words 'shut up'?" Hunter snarled. The two brothers dragged the White Ranger into the cavern, where Hunter placed Sensei's energy sphere onto a large rock. Then he picked up a gem that was glowing green, and nodded to Blake.

Blake shoved Andi forward, and she landed on her knees. "Hey! Don't do this, this is a very bad idea!" she exclaimed.

"Just shut up, for once," Hunter said, bringing the Gem of Souls toward her. But whatever he expected to happen, didn't, as instead of energy leaving her coin and going into the gem, or whatever else he thought would happen, nothing did. For a moment, everything was still, and Hunter frowned, bringing the gem closer to her. A shield made of purple energy stopped him, preventing him from coming any closer to her with the gem, but also preventing the gem from taking the coin's energy like they thought it would.

"What?!" Hunter snarled, "Why isn't this working?!" he demanded.

"The Purple Velociraptor Power Coin is immune to anything that might try to steal its' powers," Sensei said.

"You mean to tell me that we got her all the way out here, and she's useless?!"

"The Gem of Souls is powerful enough, bro, it probably didn't need a power boost, anyways," Blake tried to sooth, knowing that he was probably right. But an extra power boost would have made it impossible for Sensei to escape, and now they just had to hope that it would break his energy sphere without the power boost.

Hunter glared. Once the gem was away from her, the energy shield had dropped, and he was able to push Andi away from Sensei's rock.

"We'll do it ourselves, then," he growled, and raised his hand, getting ready to smash the gem against the sphere, when the others ran in.

"NO!" Shane yelled upon seeing Hunter with his arm up, gem in hand. "Put it down! Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing!"

"And you believed him?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter demanded.

"Because he's a lying, cheating douche bag who didn't even bother telling you that my coin would be useless to you?" Andi offered.

"Yeah, and he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin added.

"We're done talking!" Hunter raised his arm again.

"NO!" the good Rangers yelled, rushing forward to stop him, when something else did it instead.

"Put it down, Hunter."

Two ghostly white apparitions appeared, and it wasn't hard to tell who they were. Hunter and Blake's parents.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked, almost not believing what he was seeing. "How did you-"

"This is the mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr. Bradley said, "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No, Blake," their mother said, "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well then who is?!" Hunter demanded, needing to know who killed their parents so bad that his heart ached just thinking about it.

"The one they call Lothor," their father reveled.

"Now there's a shock," Tori said, not at all surprised.

Hunter and Blake turned to glance at her, but when they looked back to their parents, they realized that they were fading away.

"They're fading!" Hunter exclaimed.

"No, wait, come back!" Blake rushed out, reaching forward like he could touch them.

"We'll always be looking after you," their mother said.

"Make us proud," their father finished, before the two ghosts disappeared.

"Come back…" Hunter's voice almost broke.

"What a sight."

The voice made them turn, to see Lothor at the mouth of the cave, looking in at the six Rangers.

"The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning; you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter said, stalking forward to stand in front of the others, Blake by his side. Tori quickly helped Andi up, allowing the White Ranger to lean on her. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor taunted, "Now give me the hamster, we've got business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig," Dustin corrected.

"And you can't have him," Andi added.

"Then I'll take him!" Lothor said.

"Uh, hello?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows, "There's lots of us and only one of you."

Lothor shook his head, "Oh please." He fired at a laser at them, but Hunter quickly jumped in front of the beam. It hit the Gem of Souls that he still held, and it shot the beam right back at Lothor, sending him away, and shattering the gem in the process.

"What happened?" Tori asked, as Hunter and Blake turned. Hunter opened his hand, revealing the shattered Gem of Souls.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Woah, man, how did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls… It's broken," Hunter said. "I used it to protect us, but… it shattered."

"That can't be good, right?" Andi asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"For better or worse, Andrea, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed." They all turned to see Sensei, the energy sphere that had been around him this entire time finally lowering.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei said, "And, I fear, more desperate than ever."

Hours later, Andi finished a freestyle run, and was just bringing her bike around to load back into her trailer when Hunter walked up to her.

"Thought I'd find you here," the Crimson Ranger said.

"Hunter, hey," Andi said. She turned away from him for a moment to line her wheels up with the ramp, and then looked at him again, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Blake and I… we're leaving."

"What?" Andi asked in surprise, "Hunter, you can't just leave. You're a Power Ranger, you have responsibilities! You and Blake!"

"I know, but… Andi, we hurt you, almost killed Sensei, all because we believed some lie that Lothor told us." Hunter shrugged. "We just think it would be better if we stayed away for a while."

"Do you really think that leaving is the best way to fix your mistakes?" Andi challenged. "Because I can promise you, it isn't." Andi ran her bike up into the trailer, quickly reappearing to push the ramp in after it.

"Look, Blake and I are just doing what we think is best for us, and for you guys, and we think that the best thing would be to leave for a while."

"Would you be coming back?" She shut the trailer door, and leaned against it.

Hunter shrugged noncommittedly, "I don't know. Maybe." He took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth again. "We just need some time to think things through, and then if we think it's a good idea, we'll come back. If not, we'll stay away."

Andi sighed, and took a step towards him. "Just don't take too long, okay? We're Power Rangers, we're a team, and six Rangers is a lot better than 4, believe me."

Hunter gave a small smile, and nodded. Andi allowed her own lips to go up, and she stepped forward, placing a brief kiss on Hunter's cheek, before turning to head to the driver's seat of her Jeep. She only glanced back once, and found Hunter staring after her, fingers touching where she had kissed him. She blushed, turning away.

Going back to Storm Chargers, Andi met with Tori in the parking lot, and the two female Rangers walked in together, surprised to see Kelly storming away.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Awe, Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane said, standing behind the counter. When Dustin and Kelly were at races, Shane tended to help out around the store, as did Tori.

"Yeah, I know," Tori said.

"Me too," Andi raised her hand. "Hunter found me at the tracks, said he and Blake were leaving town."

"What, what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are they coming back?" Shane added. "Where did they go?"

"Not sure," Tori said. "They said to say goodbye."

Tori took a deep breath, and met eyes with Andi. Neither girl looked overly happy about this development. Tori had had a minor crush on Blake, and Andi didn't know what she felt for Hunter. Only that he was something special.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Brothers walked along a beach, heading out of Blue Bay Harbor.

"So, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked.

"Why?" Hunter asked, "You got a reason to come back?"

"We both do," was Blake's only answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your friendly reminder that kudos and comments keep writers writing!

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Andi stared down at the coin in the palm of her hand. This wasn't her Winter Power Coin, however. No, this coin was purple, and had a picture of a velociraptor etched into it, signifying that it was the Mighty Morphin Velociraptor Power Coin. Try as they might, Zordon and Alpha had never managed to make it work, never managed to get it to hold a morph. It had all the powers of a Ranger… and it didn't work. The White Tiger coin was the only one they ever managed to get working outside of the original six, and those ones all stopped working eventually, too.

Andi sighed, and closed her fingers around the coin. It couldn't be used to morph; would never be used to fight. But even though it couldn't be used to morph, it was still powerful, and Alpha had accidentally found that the power stored inside of it was still usable. To protect. Which was why it eventually fell to Andi's hands.

She was only a kid when her brother and his friends got their powers, and the fact that she had accidentally been teleported into the Command Center with them had only served to make her a target, too. She could barely fight- she was only 8 years old- and while she could learn, any of the monsters sent down would be able to capture her with no problem. So what better solution than to give her the Power Coin without the ability to morph, but still able to protect?

"Oh, Zordon," Andi murmured, "What I wouldn't give to see you again. Could really use some advice, right now."

Her team still didn't know about the coin. They hadn't seen the purple shield that had shot up around her when Hunter had tried to use the Gem of Souls to take the coin's energy. All they knew was what Hunter and Blake had told them; that Andi was hiding something. It had been a week since that day; eventually, she knew, they would start asking questions.

Andi had told them from the get-go that her brother was the original Red Ranger. Based on how Hunter and Blake had known about her coin, she guessed that they knew, too. But she never told her team about her coin. How could she? How would she even bring it up? She had an extra Power Coin, a powerful one, that couldn't be used to morph, but it could protect an unmorphed civilian.

When she was morphed, the coin had no use. But unmorphed? If anyone even tried to take the coin's powers, or attack her with any type of lasers or other-worldly powers, it wasn't going to work. Andi wasn't sure exactly how it worked. Billy probably did, but the clock on her bedside table read 11:32PM in glowing green numbers, and he would most definitely be in bed by now. He's loosened up a lot since marrying Kat, but he was still an early to bed, early to rise man. Especially since their son Austin was born.

With a shake of her head, Andi tried to clear away the thoughts that were muddling her mind, but her phone ringing snapped her right out of them. Glancing down at the device, she found Tori's name dominating the screen, and picked it up.

"Tori? It's late, what're you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you," was Tori's response. Andi could hear the smile in the Blue Ranger's voice. "Shane, Dustin, and I are headed to the skate-park, wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Andi said, beginning to get up. She would have to change clothes; California got cold at night.

"Great, I'm almost to your apartment complex. See you in a minute!"

Before Andi could say anything else, Tori hung up, and Andi lowered her phone with a chuckle. With a shake of her head, Andi stood up and threw on a white hoodie, changing out her shorts for a pair of leggings, and finishing it off with her white converse. After making sure she had her phone and keys, her morpher strapped to her wrist, and her coin safely tucked under her shirt, she left the apartment, and got in to Tori's waiting van.

"Isn't it a school night for you?" Andi asked, quickly buckling her seatbelt.

Tori shrugged, "It's late start in the morning, I'll be fine," the Blue Ranger said. "Besides, Andi, live a little! Your brother took time to have a social life between fights, right?"

"Yeah…" Andi trailed off. "We have a social life, I just don't get why it has to be at midnight."

"Because according to Shane, night skating is better, somehow." She shrugged again. "Night surfing is pretty awesome, I guess. Ever go night riding?"

Andi let out a laugh. "You kidding me? The tracks at Angel Grove close at 9PM every night, and if you got caught sneaking in after hours, you were banned from the tracks. No practicing, no races, nothing. I wasn't going to risk that."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows as she slowed to a stop in front of Shane's house, where both the Red and Yellow Rangers were waiting, Shane with his board, helmet, and pads.

"Why such a tight schedule?" Tori glanced over her shoulder as the boys got in and settled into their seats. "Hey Dustin, do the tracks close at a certain time?"

"No, why?" Dustin asked.

"The tracks in Angel Grove close at 9 every night," Andi answered. "If you get caught racing or doing a freestyle run during the night, you get banned from the tracks. It started when Zedd took over from Rita, which is also when the curfew was placed. We'd been under attack for a year and a half at that point, maybe they were afraid a monster would be sent down to the tracks. Zedd was a lot more… angry… than Rita was. She only sent down a monster once every couple of weeks, like Lothor. Zedd sent down at least one a week. And when the two married? Sometimes they were being sent a few days in a row, at night, in the middle of the day when they were at school, they didn't care. Curfew was 9:30, anyone under the age of 18 caught out got a police escort home. It was rough times, for a few years. No serious rider at Angel Grove is going to risk being banned from the only Motocross Tracks in all of Angel Grove. Nearest good one I think is here, 3 hours away."

"That's way harsh, bro," Dustin said, eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Yeah… The curfew was lifted two years ago, but the tracks still have the 9PM closing time. And they're strict about it. I was too slow getting out of there one night and was given a warning."

"I hope they don't try and do that here," Dustin glanced around at his friends, hoping that a curfew wouldn't be placed on them. He loved night riding.

"We're all 18, Dustin, a curfew wouldn't affect us," Shane reminded, taking off his seatbelt as Tori parked the van.

"No, I don't want them to close the tracks early!"

"Don't you have thousands of forest around here where you can ride?" Andi questioned, "We don't at Angel Grove, or I probably would have gone night riding by now."

"Oh. Yeah, right, we do!"

Andi chuckled and shook her head. She got out of the van and leaned on the side of it with her arms crossed, glancing over as Tori joined her.

"Come on, Dustin, let's hit the ramps!" Shane shouted, running out for a second before throwing his board down and hopping on. Dustin followed.

"Why are we friends with them again?" the White Ranger asked, a grin pulling her lips up.

"They're idiots, but they're our idiots," Tori responded. "Come on, if we leave them alone for too long, who knows what they'll get in to."

"They're worse than Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason," Andi said, "Sometimes I think they only share a couple brain cells between them, and Billy has most of them."

"So between the two of them, who has all the brain cells?" Tori asked, looking at Andi.

Andi glanced back, and then smiled.

"Cam," the two chorused. They laughed, allowing themselves to fall into a side-hug for a moment before jogging to catch up to the boys. By now, Shane was on a ramp, pulling off tricks as easily as he breathed.

"Hey, you guys took a while to catch up," Dustin said. He was pulling a camera out of his backpack, ready to film Shane as he worked on some new stuff.

"Yeah, what were you talking about that took so long?" Shane asked, before grinning, "Was it boys?" he asked.

Andi and Tori shared a look and Andi raised her eyebrows.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't have a conversation that doesn't involve boys," the White Ranger said.

Tori nodded, and sat on the ground, pulling a textbook out of the backpack she had brought with.

"Awe, come on, we were just kidding," Shane responded, crouching down next to Tori.

"We know," Tori said, "Now come on, do what you're gonna do."

Shane grinned and stood back up, hopping back onto his board. Andi chuckled and sat down next to Tori, pulling a book out of her bag.

"You finally finish that huge book?" Dustin asked, turning on his camera.

Andi grinned. "Not only did I finish it, but I beat Adam. He owes me a cake."

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed.

Shaking her head with a smile, Andi opened her book and began to read.

An hour later, Tori and Andi, both shivering, had moved back to Tori's van, and driven it closer so they could do their stuff while keeping an eye on the boys.

"Can we go, now?" Tori finally called out the window. "I have homework! And Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late!"

"Seriously, guys, I'm all for 'living a little' but it's one in the morning! I have a practice run in the morning!" Andi added.

"Oh, come on, Tori, just five more minutes!" Shane exclaimed before looking at Dustin, "Come on, dude, I nearly landed it!"

Tori rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Not to mention what Cam's gonna say when he finds out you took his night-vision camera."

"Oh, that's Cam's?" Andi winced, "I thought it was Shane's."

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, man! Looks sick, dude!" Dustin called out, only to notice something in the background of the video he was shooting, and lowered the camera.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shane demanded.

"What?" Dustin asked, defensive. "I mean, you don't want those Kelzaks there, in your skate video," he said. He pointed to just past Tori's van, where two Kelzaks were running past.

Picking up his skateboard, Shane turned, "TORI, ANDI, COME ON! DUSTIN!"

Tori and Andi were quick to get out of the van, leaving their stuff as Shane led the way to the Kelzaks, annoyed by their appearance, but immediately into what Andi called his Leader Mode. All Red Rangers had it, even Rocky, who was never an actual leader.

Dustin followed, the camera still in his hands, the three Rangers in front of him bathed in a green glow on his screen from the night vision. "This will be great for your video!"

Ignoring the Yellow Ranger, they kept running, until they found the Kelzaks, burying something.

"Hey!" Tori called, getting their attention. "We heard there was a garden party!"

"Yeah, and we were kind of bummed we weren't invited!" Dustin added.

"Probably afraid we would be better gardeners than them," Andi put her hands on her hips and smirked at the Kelzaks.

"You mind if we crash?!" Shane asked.

The Kelzaks, deciding they were not payed enough for this, started to run away, only for the Rangers to morph and quickly intercept them.

"Don't they know it's a school night?" Tori asked.

"I don't think they care!" Dustin replied.

"Well hey, look on the bright side!" Andi exclaimed.

"There's a bright side?!" Shane responded in surprise.

"Yeah!" Andi said, "A good fight right before bed, we'll sleep great tonight!"

"Let's just make this quick!" Shane said, ducking under a Kelzak's leg as it tried to kick him. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a vine, and dragged until a monster who reminded Andi of that monster made of a plant that Tommy had given to Kimberly appeared.

"Look what I've got!" she exclaimed, running a clawed hand down Shane's helmet.

"Hey, watch the suit, bud!" Shane protested.

"It's Florabundacus!" she responded.

"Nice name," Shane said, "Your parents didn't like you much, huh?" Enraged by this, Florabundacus dropped Shane, and then teleported away each time he tried to attack her.

Finally, Florabundacus shot Shane away from her with a blast of energy, throwing him to the ground in front of the other Rangers, finally Kelzak free.

"Shane!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Hey!" Dustin yelled, stepping in front of Shane.

"I hope you don't have allergies," the monster taunted, in a sickly sweet voice that grated against Andi's nerves. She growled, and then shot little particles that resembled pollen at them, and blew up upon touching them.

The Rangers were blown back with yells, all landing hard on the ground. Andi could feel the bruise on her shoulder blade as it formed and groaned, rolling over to her stomach to push herself up.

"Woah, this flower's nothing to sneeze at!" Shane exclaimed as Tori sneezed behind him.

"Time to make like a plant and leaf."

Florabundacus disappeared with a flash, leaving the Rangers alone.

"There she goes! The seeds!" Shane exclaimed.

They all got up to run after her, but then the morphers beeped.

"Rangers!" Cam's voice came through, "My father would like to have a word with you!"

"Aw, busted!" Shane groaned, and the Rangers shared worried looks.

When they finally made it to Ninja Ops, the four Rangers, all exhausted, found Cam on his laptop, but he turned and closed the computer upon their entrance.

"Oh, man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery," Dustin said. He handed Cam his camera, who took it back gratefully.

"Here's a thought- maybe you're not getting enough sleep," the boy snapped.

"I must see those seeds," Sensei said. "We will discuss why you were out late on a school night another time."

Tori lay the seeds on Sensei's habitat, the seeds larger than the palm of her hand. They had stopped to pick them up, but had only been able to find two.

"I'd hate to be in your skate-shoes," Cam said, glancing back at Shane.

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls, or something?" the annoyed Red Ranger replied.

"Behave, Children," Andi drawled, drawing both boys' attention to her.

"You were out, too!" Shane protested.

"Online classes," Andi said, knowing that both knew that that meant she could pretty much turn in her assignments whenever they were finished.

Tori rolled her eyes and looked back at Sensei. "Since when has Lothor been into gardening?"

"Yeah, it is kind of a weird hobby for an evil ninja," Andi agreed.

Using his staff, Sensei poked at one of the seeds, causing a disgusting odor to be released from it. He gagged, as did the Rangers.

"Dude!" Dustin protested, too grossed out to bother with honorifics.

"Aw, that is some serious stank, man!" Shane agreed.

Tori grinned, "It smells like Dustin after Ninja training."

"Hey, yeah, it does, too!" Dustin agreed with a laugh, smiling widely now.

"Sensei, what even are those, anyways?" Andi asked.

"I'm not certain," Sensei responded. "I have an acquaintance- Dr Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning, you must visit him at his botanical library."

"Sounds like that'd be more up Cam's alley than any of ours," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"I thought you were taking biology classes?" Tori asked.

"I am," Andi agreed, "Marine Biology. Land stuff is not my strong suit. Besides, I have a practice run in the morning, if I miss that, I can't compete."

"Andi's right, though, why don't I go? This might actually require someone who actually has a clue about botany," Cam said.

"Dude, just so you know," Shane said, putting a hand on Cam's shoulder, "Not a very good pick up line."

"He is right, though, he'd be the best one of us to go, he knows this stuff a lot better than any of us," Andi agreed with Cam.

"That's enough!" Shane said. "All of you, return home. You must be alert for tomorrow."

With a bow, the four Rangers turned, and walked out of Ninja Ops, just as Sensei and Cam started some kind of conversation on why Cam can't help out more.

The Rangers chose to pretend like they hadn't heard, and Tori dropped everyone off at their homes before finally going home herself.

The next morning, after Andi's practice run, the Rangers all met up, but when they went to grab the seeds, they found that they were missing. So, with thoughts of what had happened to them in their heads, the Rangers drove out to Dr Belrab's lab and saw Cam walking out of it.

"Hey, was that-?" Shane asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Dude, when was the last time we saw Cam leave Ninja Ops?" Dustin questioned.

"Poor guy sits at his computer all day long, he probably just wanted to feel useful," Andi said. "And if he got the information we needed, then why does it matter who got it, as long as someone did?"

"I have a feeling Sensei would disagree with you," Shane said, his eyebrows raised.

"What Sensei doesn't know isn't gonna kill him," Andi shrugged. "I won't tell if you guys don't."

"I don't know, maybe we should call Sensei, ask him what's going on," Tori suggested.

"No, no, no, not yet," Shane said, "You two go talk to the plant guy, Andi and I'll follow Cam, make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's go, then."

Once they were out of the van, Shane and Andi broke off from Dustin and Tori to follow Cam, hoping he wouldn't see them.

"Look," Shane started, making Andi glance over at him. "I don't know how your older brother's team operated, but here, we listen to Sensei. If we can't trust you to do that, then how can we trust you to have powers?"

"I do listen to Sensei, Shane," Andi replied. "But back when Jason was a Ranger, we could run different plans past our mentor. His name was Zordon, he was an interdimensional being stuck in a time-warp. He didn't always agree with every single plan someone came up with, but he was willing to try all of them. If this type of situation had arisen with Zordon, where I was the best one to go talk to someone for whatever reason, Zordon would have allowed me to do it, even though I was just a kid, because he knew that I would be the best one to get the information and then relay it to the team in a way they understood.

"You and I both know that Cam is the smartest of all of us, and I know that no botanist is going to dumb things down for a bunch of teenagers. Cam would be able to understand the information a lot better than any of us, so why would Sensei send us when Cam is clearly better for the job?" Andi looked at Shane, now, her eyebrows raised and green eyes searching his face inquisitively.

"Maybe he just wants us to learn," Shane shrugged.

"Ignoring his son's talents is not the way to do that, Shane, you know that," Andi said gently. "I listen to Sensei, but on this matter, he wasn't right. You're the leader of this team, and as the leader, you need to be able to tell when the mentor isn't right."

Shane frowned. "You make it sound so easy."

Andi, on the other hand, grinned. "I've had years of practice. After Zordon left, the Rangers got a new mentor named Demetria, and I'm 90% sure that she didn't like me. Anyways, I didn't agree with something she wanted to happen, and I about got kicked out of the command center for it. Kat and Tanya got into a huge argument with her about it, and my idea turned out to be right. Just like Cam being the one to go to that botanist was the correct decision over one of us doing it. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, you have to be ready to fight tooth and nail to make sure the right thing happens, even if Sensei doesn't agree with you."

Shane sighed, and looked up at where Cam was, almost to the tree line. They were still following him, and apparently wherever he needed to go to was in the forest.

"If you truly think that Cam was the best one to get this information, then I believe you." Shane looked back at Andi beside him for a second, and then back at Cam. "But you can't argue against every single thing that Sensei says."

Andi grinned and shot her hand up in a salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

Shane smiled slightly, and then started to move faster. "Come on, we can't lose him in the trees, or we'll never figure out where he's going!"

An hour later, the two watched as Cam expertly fought off some Kelzaks, quickly jumping in when the genius appeared to be outnumbered.

"What are you doing here?!" Cam asked as he came back-to-back with Shane, Andi nearby.

"Hey, good question, but you first!" Shane responded.

"I think this argument can be saved for later!" Andi called, "For now, fight the Kelzaks!"

Neither boy had time to comment, for a Kelzak quickly rushed them, forcing them separate. They fought hard, until Cam realized exactly what they wanted.

"They're after the water!" Cam exclaimed. "We've got to stop them!"

With a new mission in mind, Andi let out a shout and kicked a Kelzak away from her. This continued, until the Kelzaks finally dispersed, leaving her, Cam, and Shane to meet back up.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Shane asked, his breath coming out in short gasps. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"I grew up in a ninja school. Do the math," was Cam's dry retort. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, and pulled his glasses back on.

"You did awesome, Cam," Andi said with a breathless smile.

"Yeah, and I was surprised," Shane added. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Shane," Cam said before letting his eyes drift to Andi. He gave her a short nod, which she returned.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Shane asked dryly.

Cam rolled his eyes. "I've got to get this sample back."

"Hey, what're you gonna tell your dad?"

"We could always tell him we got it and met up with you later," Andi offered. While she full-heartedly believed that Cam was in the right to get the seeds looked at and grab the water himself, she still knew that he would likely be in a lot of trouble with Sensei when he found out.

"Thanks, Andi, but no. Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him," Cam assured them.

"Oh-ho, no one handles Sensei," Shane said with a laugh. "You should know that better than anybody."

Cam sighed, turning away. He only got a few steps away, however, when Shane spoke again.

"Hey, he just cares about you, man. He doesn't want you getting hurt."

"He may be going about it the complete wrong way, but Shane's right," Andi said.

Cam spread his arms out. "Well, as you can see, he's got nothing to worry about!" his arms dropped, and the boy in green turned, walking away. Shane sighed, and glanced at Andi, meeting her eyes. The White Ranger merely shrugged, and started following Cam. Shane followed her.

When they finally got back, Cam went to Ninja Ops, while Shane and Andi went to Storm Chargers, figuring they would meet up with Tori and Dustin, there. But the Blue and Yellow Rangers weren't there.

"Cam for Shane and Andi! Cam for Shane and Andi!"

Looking at Andi, Shane was quick to raise his morpher up so they both could hear what Cam had to tell them.

"The others are in trouble!"

The Red and White Rangers shared a look.

"We're on it!" Andi answered, before the two took off to the fitting rooms, where they morphed, and ninja-streaked out so no one would see them.

"Guys!" Shane yelled when their missing teammates came into view, tangled up in vines.

"Woah!" Tori yelled, "Oh, hi Shane! Andi!"

"Any day now!" Dustin exclaimed, tired of being hoisted up by the thick vines.

"On it! Hawk Blaster!" Shane called upon his blaster, and shot it at the vine holding Tori. However, it failed. "What?! It didn't even make a dent!"

"Let me try. Wolf Bow!" Quickly nocking an arrow, Andi aimed and shot, but her arrow, upon hitting the vine, was merely tossed to the side, useless. "Oh, come on!"

Before the two could move, two more thicker vines came and smacked into the two, sending them flying.

"Cam! We could use some help, here!" Shane cried into his morpher as he scrambled up alongside Andi.

"Shane! Andi! I've been working on some programs to increase the tensile strength of your ninja sword blades!" Cam's voice came through the morpher, sounding like he was trying to do two things at once. "Prepare to download!"

"Got it!" the two chorused, and they both downloaded the new programs onto their swords, using them to easily chop up the vines, making all of them disappear.

"Good job, guys. Everyone okay there?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, Cam, we're all fine, thanks to you," Andi said.

Running out of the building, Florabundacus snarled at them about the loss of her plants, and she attacked.

The Ninjas defended themselves, and, using their Storm Striker, were able to make Florabundacus blow up, until Lothor's Growth Scroll appeared, reassembling her and making them call on their Zords.

"This won't take long," Shane said with a smirk. "Lightening Mode!"

"You don't scare me!" Florabundacus exclaimed.

"Maybe this will! Ramp Attack!"

The well-placed attack threw Florabundacus to the ground, and they powered down back to Battle Mode, sure of their victory.

"Let's whack this weed once and for all!" Shane commanded.

"Right! Blizzard Furry! Power Coin! Locked and Dropped!"

"One to the Power of Four!" three copies of the Megazord appeared, and with them, they were able to finally defeat Florabundacus, once and for all.

Happy at their victory, the Rangers celebrated. But back at Ninja Ops, it was a different story.

"Come on, Sensei!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah, we never would have found those seeds if we hadn't been out late," Tori said.

"I have taken that into consideration," Sensei said. "Nevertheless, breaking the rules can not go unnoticed. Everyone, 10 mile jog, please."

Instantly, the four Rangers began to protest.

"What?!"

"It's cold out!"

"Are you for real?!"

"Seriously, Sensei?!"

Even with their complaints, the four turned and headed for the entrance.

"10 miles in the freezing cold?" Tori complained.

"At least you guys don't naturally run a few degrees cooler; I'm always freezing," Andi grumbled.

The others grimaced, but then Cam joined them outside.

"What are you doing out here?" Tori asked in surprise.

"Apparently I too broke some rules, so it's a 10 mile jog for me, too," Cam said as the group of five started to run.

"Well, hey, maybe we can make this a little fun," Andi said. "Wanna race?"

The others shared a look, and then grinned at her. It was on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Please leave a comment if you liked it!

The four Rangers stood in Ninja Ops in a line. They were there for training, but all of them were confused. Why weren't they sparing?

"Remember, Rangers. A ninja's greatest enemy, is himself," Sensei said. Suddenly, digital copies appeared in front of each of them, each a perfect replica of the Ranger it stood in front of. "You may begin."

"I'm never gonna escape clones, am I?" Andi questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her clone. The clone did the same.

"No, okay, I get this!" Dustin said, "Ninja stare contest, right?"

"Uh, maybe we're supposed to fight," Shane said, just as confused as he was before.

"Okay, dude, you know what? I don't care how good looking you are, you're still going down," Dustin said. He sounded confident, and both he and Shane got into position. As the Yellow and Red Rangers fought their clones, Tori and Andi shared a look.

"This can't be what Sensei meant," Tori said.

"I don't think so, either," Andi agreed.

Ignoring them, Shane and Dustin continued to fight.

"You guys," Andi drawled.

"I don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves," Tori finished. Looking back at her clone, Tori smiled. "That's it, isn't it?" The clone winked, and then disappeared.

"Figured," Andi said as hers disappeared as well.

Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin's clones sent them to the floor. Both girls giggled at the sight, sharing another look.

"Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?" Tori questioned.

"Probably the same reason why they refuse to stop for directions when they're lost," Andi said, "Their ego simply won't allow it."

"I'm tougher than I thought I was," Shane groaned, slowly getting up.

"I can't believe I kicked my own butt," Dustin agreed.

Shaking their heads, Andi and Tori walked towards where Sensei stood, Cam behind him. The boys followed.

"Congratulations, Tori and Andi," he said.

"Tori and Andi?" Shane asked in surprise.

"They didn't even do anything!" Dustin added.

"Precisely," Sensei said. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

Holding a scroll in his hand, Cam turned to face the Rangers. "Ninja Basics 101. Andi, you already learned this, I guess?"

"More like saw it in action," Andi said, "Rita made evil clones of my brother and the others. They tried to fight themselves, and it didn't end well. Figured this was the same basic principle." She shrugged.

"Oh, right, I must have been sick that day," Dustin grumbled.

"Sometimes it is caution that saves the day. Which is why it will be Tori and Andi who seeks the Jade Turtle," Sensei said.

Both girls smiled and shared a look and high fived each other.

"So why do we need this turtle thing, anyway?" Dustin asked.

Cam leaned down, "Well, when we revived the Zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden."

"Only to be retrieved when you had mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei continued.

"I hope we don't let you down, Sensei," Tori said.

"Trust in yourselves," Sensei said, "Your inner ninja will show you the way."

"And this is in case your inner ninja gets lost," Cam said, handing Andi the piece of parchment in his hand. He also handed her a bag.

"Thanks, Cam," the girls chorused, sharing a nervous look as Andi stepped back next to Tori and handed the Blue Ranger the bag.

"Hey, girls," Shane said, "You'll do great."

"Thanks," Tori said. She looked at Andi, then, meeting her eyes. "Let's go?"

"Let's go," the White Ranger confirmed, and the two left Ninja Ops.

Once outside, Andi and Tori stopped.

"So, which way do we go?" Tori asked.

With a shrug, Andi unrolled the parchment, which turned out to be a map. "Um, according to this thing…" she studied it for a moment, and then looked up, "That way, for a solid mile." She pointed her finger in the direction the map indicated.

Tori sighed. "Let's start walking, then." Andi agreed, and the Blue and White Rangers started walking. "Hey, you never said how your brother and his team defeated their clones!"

"Oh, they fought each other's clones. The clones only knew their own fighting styles, so taking on someone else's clones made it impossible for the clones to fight back because they didn't know the style. It was hilarious watching Kim completely decimate Jason's clone," Andi said, chuckling a little bit at the end.

"Out of curiosity, is there footage of that?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Probably, but since Zordon died and Alpha disappeared, I'm not sure how I would get it," Andi said. "Supposedly Alpha's in a warehouse somewhere in Angel Grove, but I don't know which one. No one'll tell me, anyways."

"He's in a warehouse?" Tori questioned, eyes wide.

"He's a robot," Andi explained, "Whoever put him there hopefully at least powered him down, first."

"Hopefully," Tori said, "Come on, we should probably pick up the pace."

"Probably," Andi agreed, and the two girls took off.

Jumping and flipping over branches as they went, the girls headed to where the map indicated… only to realize sooner than they wanted to that they had gone too far, and were now lost.

"Wait, Tori," Andi said, coming to a stop in the forest, "I think we might be lost."

"We're not lost," Tori said, "We're just a little… slightly off course! Do you have the map?"

"Yeah, here," Andi said, handing it over to the Blue Ranger.

Unrolling it, Tori and Andi crowded in to look at it and figure out where they were.

"Okay, I think we need to go this way," Tori said, turning 90 degrees to face a new direction.

"Lead the way," Andi said as Tori stuffed the map into the bag she was wearing around her shoulder.

Tori nodded, and the two took off again.

Soon enough, the two girls came across a stream, and stopped.

"Great," Tori said.

"We're lost?" Andi asked, looking worried.

"We're lost," Tori agreed. The blonde looking around them again, and then raised her morpher to her mouth. "Sensei? We've come to a conclusion," Tori said.

"We're lost," Andi said.

"Remember, girls," Sensei said, "A conclusion is simply a place where you got tired of thinking."

"I knew you'd say that," Tori said, her face conveying the emotion only known as Done.

"Good luck, girls. Remember to use your Inner Ninja to guide you."

The two girls nodded, and then closed their eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Opening their eyes, they met eyes, and, as one, turned and started walking. They were lost, but their Inner Ninja was not.

They continued to walk in this new direction, following the stream.

"I've got an idea," Tori said suddenly, and she stepped closer to the water.

"I don't think that water is clean, Tor," Andi said.

"It is clean," Tori said; the perks of being a Water Ninja was the ability to tell when water was drinkable. "But I'm not gonna drink it." Standing back up with a little bit of water cupped in her hands, she stood up straight, Sensei's words echoing in her mind. The Blue Ranger then threw the water into the air. It stayed in one long tendril, and then it shot off.

"Come on!" Tori yelled, chasing after the water. Andi followed. It led them through the forest, making them dodge large trees and jump over large rocks.

"Where is it going?" Andi asked, finally breaking into a clearing right behind Tori. They watched as the tendril of water shot into a little Japanese style house, a little bit bigger than Sensei's habitat.

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed, running towards it. It was glowing when they reached it. Sharing a look, Tori and Andi put their hands together and bowed, and then rushed forward to open the doors of the house.

"Got it!" Andi said, reaching in to grab the turtle, also glowing, from the house.

"Here, put it in the bag," Tori said, opening the bag she was wearing.

"Good idea," Andi agreed. She carefully put the turtle into the bag, allowing Tori to close it once her hand was out of it.

They turned to leave, only to hear another voice.

"Hold it, sister!"

The girls watched as two more girls, about their age, and dressed in hideous costumes, stepped forward. Marah and Kapri.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Kapri demanded.

"You might as well tell us," Marah said, "Because we can just use our powers and take it from you!"

"So that would be the powers of really bad perfume?" Tori asked, having dealt with the sisters before.

"You guys really think you could take us on?" Andi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello, we're not even wearing any perfume!" Marah said.

Kapri rolled her eyes, and the two girls into position as if they were going to fight.

Tori put her hands on the bag protectively as Andi stood in front of her.

Suddenly, the two Rangers took off, choosing to run rather than fight and risk destroying the turtle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kapri yelled as she and Marah gave chase.

They used their swords to shoot blasts of power at them, which they backflipped away from.

"This is a blast!" Kapri shot another blast at them, but Tori managed to shoot it back at her. Seeing her sister's failure, Marah shot a blast of her own at the girls, which hit. With screams of pain, Tori and Andi were sent backwards.

"Gah, I hope Shane and Dustin are having better luck with their mission than we are, right now," Andi groaned. She rolled over to push herself up just as the evil sisters stalked over.

"Hand over the bag!" Kapri ordered.

Instead of answering, Tori once again raised her morpher up. "Shane, Dustin, we've run into a little bit of a snag."

Of course, the boys didn't answer. Andi tried as well, but when they still didn't answer, the female Rangers stood up to face Marah and Kapri.

"Well, looks like it's just us girls," Tori said.

Tori grinned, and then looked at Andi. She smiled and nodded, and the two got into position.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the two took out their swords, and rushed forward.

Tori took on Kapri while Andi went for Marah.

"How are you walking around with that thing on your head?" Andi asked as their swords clashed, "Isn't it top heavy?"

"Lots of practice!" Marah exclaimed, shoving Andi back so she was next to Tori again.

"I've been practicing with my sword," Kapri said, holding her sword so it was aimed at the Rangers. With a yell, she shot it forward, and it landed in between Tori and Andi, where it promptly sent out a powerful explosion and sent the two flying.

As they struggled to get back up, Marah and Kapri met back up.

"A flying sword, that's really original," Marah said, "But can you do this?" she put her hands together as if she were doing a butterfly in a shadow show, shot both arms out, and two swords appeared in her hands. She flew forwards, and slashed the two Rangers as they got up, sending them right back to the ground.

"Oh, puh-lease," Kapri said, "Flying is so passé. Let's talk size."

Kapri clapped both of her hands together, where a ball of lightening flashed for a moment. Then Kapri vanished.

"How about a big hand for two little Rangers?"

A large hand suddenly began to grab at the Rangers, until she finally blew on them, sending them back to the ground, and the bag, away from Tori.

Normal sized now, Kapri stalked forward and picked up the bag.

"What do we have, here?"

Throwing the bag away from her, Kapri held the Jade Turtle in her hands, much to the horror of Tori and Andi.

"No!" Andi exclaimed.

"Don't touch that!" Tori added.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Marah exclaimed as she came over, taking the turtle from Kapri. "I've always wanted one of these! Whatever it is."

"Give that back!" Tori ordered, still laying on the ground, pain coursing through her.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Andi exclaimed.

"Well, it does, now!" Kapri snapped.

"Okay, that's it!" Andi growled, finally pushing herself up. She attacked Kapri with her sword, taking her on easily. Tori soon joined her, entering a fierce fight to get the turtle back.

Kapri soon sent the two Rangers back to the ground, and Marah reappeared, stroking the Jade Turtle.

"Hey! That's ours!" Tori exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Marah teased, holding the turtle almost protectively.

"That does it!" Tori said. This time, she was the first one to get up. "You can blast us, thrash us, but back away from the turtle! Ninja Sword!"

"Go, Tori! Ninja Sword!" Andi said.

Powering up their swords, the Blue and White Rangers jumped forward, slashing at the evil sisters, until Marah let go of the turtle. It went flying, landing on the grass between them.

"Get it!" Kapri yelled.

"Hey! Just back off!" Andi ordered.

"You know, this is getting us nowhere," Tori said.

"Is that your way of giving up?" Kapri asked.

"We never give up," Andi said.

"But hey, this could go on for hours!" Tori pointed out, "Unless…"

"Unless we punish you with a humiliating defeat," Kapri finished.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Tori said sarcastically. "No, I thought maybe we could work something out!"

"Tor, what are you doing?" Andi hissed, turning her head fractionally to look at the Blue Ranger out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you trust me?" Tori hissed back.

"Of course I do!"

"Then play along!"

Andi nodded, and turned back to Marah and Kapri.

As promised, Tori managed to strike a deal with the evil sisters, allowing the two Rangers to leave with the Jade Turtle.

Turtle in hand, the two were quick to return to the quarry, where Sensei had told them to go after they let him know that they had the Jade Turtle.

"We got here as fast as we could," Shane said, his visor snapping open. "You two okay?"

"We're fine, if not a little battered," Andi said.

"No problems," Tori countered, "Everything is all taken care of," the Blue Ranger held up her hand, where she held the Jade Turtle.

"Hey, hey! You got the turtle!" Dustin exclaimed, raising a hand to clasp hands with Tori, "Right on!"

"Yeah, we worked out a little deal with Marah and Kapri," Andi said, sharing a look with Tori. Both giggled a little, wondering how Lothor was going to deal with his nieces dancing around the ship with the boombox Tori had convinced them to get. Shane and Dustin looked at each other, confused, but before they could ask, the monster that Shane and Dustin had had to fight appeared, larger than a building.

"Oh man, this guy's shear torture!" Shane exclaimed in surprise. "Cam, the Zords!"

"First, Tori and Andi, you have to break the Jade Turtle. Hurry!" Cam said.

"Does he have any idea what we went through to get this thing?!" Tori exclaimed in annoyance.

"Better just do it," Shane said.

Andi sighed and grabbed the turtle. "Let's just get this over with," she said, hurrying over to a large rock.

Finding a good sized one, Andi smashed the turtle against it, where it shattered.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up a piece of parchment. "Always with the parchment."

Unrolling it, Andi found code. It wasn't something she could read, but maybe Cam could.

"Cam, you reading this?" The White Ranger asked.

"Got it! I'm sending the Zords! I'll let you know when I've got the new codes online!"

The Zords soon arrived, and they made the Megazord, ready to battle Snipster for good.

They called on the Serpent Sword, but when it didn't work, they were saved just in time by Cam, uploading the new code to them in the form a new power disk.

"Thanks, Cam," Andi said with a smile.

"Yeah, you always come through!" Tori finished the thought.

"No problem," Cam said, suddenly glad that the Rangers were out fighting and so couldn't see the blush that colored his cheeks. "The new weapon is called the Turtle Mace, and it's amazing."

"Sounds great!" Tori exclaimed.

Using the Turtle Mace, the Rangers easily defeated Snipster. He exploded in a burst of flame, giving the Rangers yet another win.

Later, back in Ninja Ops, the Rangers stood in front of Sensei and Cam once again.

"So the statue was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology," Cam said. He was smiling, impressed a the tech they'd found.

"How did the conference turn out?" Andi asked. She and Tori had been told of Shane and Dustin's mission to watch over a conference being held in the city.

"Though the city leaders solved many issues, there still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbor," Sensei said.

"Yeah, good thing we got their backs," Shane said with an easy grin.

"Yes, it is," Sensei agreed.

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned anything from this little adventure," Tori said. Andi hid a smile behind her hand, glancing over at the Blue Ranger.

With any luck, Marah and Kapri would annoy Lothor into leaving them alone. Probably not, though. Oh well, they could hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos!

Dustin's form raced across the screen, the video Kelly had taken of the Yellow Ranger racing playing as he, Tori, and Andi watched.

"Yeah, Dustin, you're looking really good out there," Tori said with a grin.

"Now all I gotta do is get some Factory dudes to see the tape," Dustin said. He raised the remote, pausing it on a shot of him getting some serious air.

"You might want to work on the air you get in jumps," Andi said. "You're getting more air in that jump that I do sometimes. And I'm a freestyler."

"Yeah, I know," Dustin replied. "They slow me down, but I love doing it."

"Have you thought about switching over? I could teach you some tricks," Andi offered.

"Nah, man, I love racing too much."

"Hi there, I'm looking for a Kelly Holloway," another voice cut in.

"Uh, sorry, she's out at the moment," Dustin said without looking up. "Can I help you?"

The Yellow Ranger finally looked up and his jaw dropped. "Dude, you-!"

"Roger Hannah," the man said, shaking Dustin's hand as he stood up, "Nice to meet you."

"You're one of the best racers in the world," Andi said, awe filling her voice as she too greeted the man.

"One of?" Dustin questioned, "Dude, he's THE best racer in the world! A 5-time moto champ, more wins than anybody on the planet!"

Roger laughed, a blush coloring his cheeks. "That might be a stretch," he said.

"Dude, you're the team manager for Factory Blue!" when Roger nodded, the lightbulb above Dustin's head lit up. "Oh, wait a minute! Um… Where is it… Here, here! Watch this tape!" Dustin grabbed his tape from the VCR, practically shoving it into Roger's hands. "I've been busting some super-fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," Roger said, to Dustin's disappointment. "I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular, I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Oh, um, let me guess," Dustin said. "One big guy, one not-so-big guy, both insanely fast."

"Yeah, you know 'em?"

"Hunter and Blake Bradley?" Andi asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"You could say we know them," Tori said.

"Then you could tell me where to find them," Roger said.

"I really wish we could," Tori said, a frown pulling her lips down.

"Yeah, they do, trust me," Dustin said, "They um, have things for-" the Yellow Ranger was suddenly cut off as both the Blue and White Rangers elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't go there," Tori said, her eyebrows raised.

Roger smiled, and pulled out a card from his wallet. "Well, here's my card. If you run into them, have them call me. It's important."

"Yeah, okay," Dustin said. "Sure thing."

"Later!"

With that, Roger left, leaving an awestruck Dustin holding his card.

"Wow, can you believe Roger Hannah…" Dustin cut off when he realized that Tori was no longer with them, and neither was Andi. "Tori? Andi?" He found them pretty quickly, Andi messing with her own bike while Tori was messing with his. "Hey, hey, what're you doing?!"

"I'm borrowing your bike," Tori said.

"No, ha ha, you see the way THAT usually works, is, you ask me first, and I think about it for like, half a second, and then I tell you that the only way I'm letting you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You really want it to come to that?"

"Tori, I just did a prep, okay? It's perfect! Besides, why can't you take Andi's bike?"

"Because Andi is about to go and do some practice runs," Andi answered. "And I doubt you want me to use yours for that."

"Look, I really miss Blake, and riding makes me feel like he's still around," Tori said, knowing that it was both the truth, and a great way to make Dustin feel guilty. "And since Cam keeps the Tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets."

Dustin shook his head, his resolve crumpling.

"Please!"

Dustin waved his arms in defeat. "Alright, fine! But if you bend the bars, or you break the shifter off, you have to-"

"Fix it!" Tori finished.

"Yes!"

"Got it!"

"Relax, Dustin, she's a good rider," Andi said, "If she breaks something, I'll even help fix it, alright?"

"Gah, you're lucky you have Andi on your side!"

"I always have Andi on my side."

Andi just smiled.

…..

Finishing off her first run of the day, Andi was just stopping in front of her trailer to grab some water when another rider pulled up. A rider in crimson gear.

Andi sat back on her bike for a moment, before pulling off her helmet.

"Hunter Bradley. I was starting to think you weren't coming back," she said.

The other rider took off their helmet, the blonde head of Hunter Bradley becoming revealed.

"It was time," he said.

The two Rangers looked at each other for a moment, and then both smiled, climbing off their bikes and meeting for a hug.

"God, what are you doing here? I thought you and Blake were doing some soul searching!" Andi reached for a water bottle inside her trailer as she spoke, offering a second to Hunter.

"We were, but we got some important information and decided to come back," he said, taking the water. "Figured I'd find you here, so I came over."

"Important information?" Andi locked on to the words instantly. "You gonna elaborate on that?"

Hunter grinned at her. "Blake and I found a way onto Lothor's ship," he said, before going into the explanation of what Choobo had said.

"You really think Choobo's telling the truth?" Andi asked, tipping her head to the side and reaching up to swipe some fly-away hairs out of her face. She'd separated her hair into two braids, and then bobbi pinned the braids to her head so she could get her helmet on easier.

Hunter shrugged. "We're not sure, entirely, but we figured we'd at least try," he said.

"You'll be careful, though, right?" Andi looked up at him earnestly, and Hunter felt his heart speed up.

"You know we will," he said. "I gotta get back to Blake, I just wanted to let you know what we were doing."

"Thanks for the info," Andi replied. "Seriously, though, be careful."

"We will," promised Hunter. He leaned forward to quickly kiss Andi's cheek, before he put his helmet back on, got back onto his bike, and road off. Andi sighed, leaning against the side of her trailer and raising a hand to brush her fingers across her cheek. Her face reddened in a blush.

…

"I just don't buy it," Shane said, crossing his arms. "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane; it sounds far too convenient," Sensei said.

"If Hunter and Blake took the time to separately hunt down both Tori and I, then I say we at the very least give them a chance," Andi said.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you gave them a chance?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow. Andi frowned, not meeting the leader's eyes.

"Hunter and Blake said they were just going to check it out," Tori said, "Even if they get into the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

Dustin nodded. "Good, then that gives us time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to fix my bike, miss freestyle no-hand landing!"

"It wasn't that bad!" Tori exclaimed. "I just took a little spill!"

"The fender's facing backwards!" Dustin responded.

"All right!" Tori exclaimed.

"Come on, Tor," Andi said with a laugh, "I'll help you fix it."

…

A few hours later found Andi sitting in Ninja Ops reading a book while Shane and Tori sparred.

"Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked, striking out at Tori.

"They said they'd let us know what happened," Tori responded with a kick.

Andi rolled her eyes at the two; Shane still didn't trust the Thunder Brothers, although to be fair they'd backstabbed the Rangers before.

"I trust them," Tori finished.

"If 'them' is Blake and Hunter, you might want to rethink that!" Dustin exclaimed as he pushed his way through.

"What, why?" Andi asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she stood up, her book forgotten on the table.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shane asked.

"I just saw them in the shop, and they just totally blew me off!" Dustin exclaimed, raising his arms in frustration. "I don't know, it's like déjà vu all over again."

"Technically, that's impossible, Dustin," Cam said. The Yellow Ranger turned, easily finding the genius in the front corner of Ninja Ops, by the books and the entrance.

"Whatever, man, I'm telling you. These guys are suffering from a major brain fade. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened," Dustin said.

"But I thought we were all cool," Tori said.

"Yeah, like those guys were ever reliable," Shane responded.

"But they saw their dead parents in there, they wouldn't just forget something like that," Andi said. "Unless they pulled a Machine Empire and wiped their memories…"

"Speaking of reliable," Cam said, coming towards his friends, "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The genius made it to his computer, where a live feed of a new monster was on the screen, terrorizing the residents of Blue Bay Harbor.

"Out of my way!" the monster exclaimed, stalking forward as civilians ran around in terror.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked, disgusted.

"Any chance he makes them like Rita and Zedd did?" Andi questioned. When the others looked at her in confusion, she shrugged. "I'm not making that up, they made their own monsters."

"Either way, you guys should probably get out there," Cam said.

Tori nodded and glanced at Shane. "Do you want to say it, or should I?" Shane didn't answer, instead getting into position, with Tori and Andi on one side of him, and Dustin on the other.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the Rangers raced to the monster's location, only to find it empty.

"Huh? I don't see anything," Shane said, confusion lacing his voice.

"I hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts," Tori said.

"Hey, what's that?" Andi asked. The others turned and found her looking at a large hole in the ground. Steam had started coming out of it. Smoke then started coming from other places, as well, until the Rangers were completely encased in it.

"Brutal smog alert! Where is this dude?!" Dustin demanded.

"Yo, Alien!" Shane exclaimed, only to scream when a sudden hit came to his chest, sending him to the ground. Tori and Dustin faced the same slaps, as did Andi.

"I rest my case," Tori groaned.

"Well, if it isn't the world-famous Power Rangers. You know, you look taller on TV," a breathy voice said, and then the monster stepped out from behind a shadowy pillar. Toxipod.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look uglier in person?" Dustin asked as he stood back up.

"What is this?" Tori asked, "Attack of the giant snail?"

"Anyone have any salt?" Andi added.

"Not a problem!" Shane exclaimed, aiming his sword at the snail.

Before anything else could be said, though, a blast of crimson lightning threw the Wind Rangers to the ground. Andi, however, was untouched.

"What?!"

"Are you guys okay?" Andi asked, running over to help pull Tori back up.

"Hey, remember us?!" Andi looked up at the voice and found Hunter and Blake, morphed, standing up on a platform out of reach.

"You guys!" Dustin exclaimed, surprised.

"What are you doing?" Tori demanded.

"Yeah!" Dustin added.

"We thought you were on our side!" Andi exclaimed.

The two brothers looked at each other, then, nodded, and then jumped down from the platform. Swords drawn, they rushed the Rangers, but only seemed to fight the Wind Rangers. Whenever Andi tried to step in, they would simply go around her, deeming her unimportant in that moment.

Having had enough, Andi took an angry breath. "Ninja Sword!" Once her white handled blade appeared in her hands, Andi took off running, and jumped in front of Dustin, blocking Hunter's strike with her own sword.

"Hunter!" She exclaimed, just barely holding him back. "Stop it, don't you recognize us?! It's me, Andi!"

Hunter surprised her, then, and stepped away from her.

"Hunter?" Andi's voice was hopeful. Had she broken through to him?

"Our fight isn't with you, Winter Ranger!" Suddenly a bolt of crimson lightning struck Andi, throwing her away from the fight.

The White Ranger groaned as she slowly flipped over to her stomach, her morph just barely holding. Once she was up, Andi realized she still had her sword in her hand, and that Blake was nearby, pummeling Shane.

"Blake!" She yelled, running towards the Navy Ranger. "You let him go!"

With a strike downward, Andi managed to separate Blake from Shane, the Navy Ranger ducking away to avoid her sword.

"You're not the one we're after, White Ranger," Blake said, although he held his weapon out at her.

"Come on, Blake, don't you remember what happened at the Cavern of Lost Souls? Don't you remember seeing your parents?" Andi pleaded, holding her sword in front of her as Shane slowly pulled himself back up.

Blake paused, then, as if considering it, but then he swung his Navy Antlers at her.

"You liar!" he exclaimed, and Andi was just able to block his swing with her sword. He continued to go after her, now that it was clear that she wasn't going to let her friends get hurt.

"Blake! Come on, snap out of it!" Andi exclaimed, her feet sliding backwards with each strike.

"If you won't let us destroy the others, then we'll just have to destroy you, too!" Blake responded.

"Blake!"

The Navy Rangers suddenly stopped, his older brother's voice making him pause.

"She isn't our mission," Hunter said, standing in front of the three weakened Wind Rangers. "These three are. Just knock her out!"

Blake nodded, and turned back to Andi. She was still pointing her sword at him, trying her hardest to stand strong, to distract Blake so the others could take Hunter down, but damn it she was tired.

With a yell, Blake rushed forward, his Navy Antlers held up high. Andi did her best to block him, but soon enough her back was to a pillar, and Blake finally had the chance he wanted. Using his Navy Antlers, he grabbed hold of her around her middle, as he had done to Shane, earlier, and then slammed her against the pillar. Two more strikes made her demorph, and one more after that made her finally pass out. Blake dropped her, and then finally went to join his brother.

A white streak enveloped her body, and Andi disappeared, reappearing at Ninja Ops where Cam and Sensei could look after her.

…

Meanwhile, three hours away in Angel Grove, Rocky DeSantos, the former Red Mighty Morphing and Blue Zeo Ranger was watching the news. His wife Aisha was at her Veterinary practice, and their daughter was upstairs taking a nap. Adam and Jason both were at the dojo the three co-owned, as it was his day off. As he watched, though, he had to smile when news of a new Power Rangers team came up.

"As we are the home of the original team of Power Rangers, we here in Angel Grove like to keep watch for new teams, and try to help cities that have never gone through the attacks before get their emergency systems in place. For the past few months, Blue Bay Harbor has been getting attacked, reportedly by a man named Lothor.

"The team who has stepped up to take him on appears to be a new one, but all the members seem to have training. The two men of the team are the Red and Yellow Rangers, while the Blue and White Rangers both seem to be female. All four have been observed to use various ninja related tactics, but it's the White Ranger who we're most interested in. Mike?"

The woman who had been speaking, a picture of the new team behind her, suddenly disappeared as a new man, Mike, took over the screen. Rocky leaned forward, interested. What was so important about the White Ranger?

"Thank you, Michelle. Yes, it is the White Ranger we are interested in here, in Angel Grove, as it is a personal belief that she came from here."

"You think the White Ninja Storm Ranger came from here, Mike? Why?"

"Because, Michelle, she has been observed fighting very similarly to the Rangers who used to fight for us. Most specifically, she has a lot of moves that are similar to the Green Zeo Ranger, but there's also been a few moves I've noticed her using that are similar to moves from the Red Mighty Morphin, the Pink Mighty Morphin, and the Blue Zeo Rangers.

"It is my theory that this girl was friends with the original Power Rangers, whether she knew it or not, or maybe even be related to one of them."

As Mike spoke, footage of the White Ninja Ranger fighting next to footage of him and his friends from years earlier was shown, and Rocky's jaw dropped.

"Andrea Scott, I should have known," he said out loud, before grabbing his laptop off the table in front of him and opening it. Billy had created a program a few years before that allowed the former Rangers to basically hack in to satellite cameras, in order to watch Ranger fights that weren't on the news. Logging on to the program, Rocky sat back as the program did its' thing, searching for new footage. Sure enough, a live feed soon came up, and Rocky realized he was watching the girl who he had considered his little sister fighting in a white ranger suit.

She was fighting against another Ranger, a Crimson Red one, and Rocky furrowed his eyebrows as he realized that there was actually two evil Rangers. A Navy Blue one was currently holding the Red one against a pillar, but when the Crimson Ranger tossed her away, Andi hurried over to the Navy and Red Rangers, managing to separate them with a swing of her sword.

"Yeah, there you go, Andi," Rocky said, watching as she fought the Navy Rangers with everything she had. Rocky could see her getting weaker, though, and his hands itched to help. He still had his Zeo morphers, he could morph if he needed to, and damnit he was starting to wonder if he needed to.

Soon enough, Rocky was forced to watch, horrified, as Andi was slammed into a wall until she demorphed, and then once more to make her pass out. Her out of the way, the Navy Ranger let her crumple to the ground, and he took off to join the Crimson Ranger, just as a snail monster appeared.

Rocky's jaw dropped. What had happened? She had been doing so well! Soon enough, though, a white streak appeared, and when it disappeared, so had Andi. Rocky breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was back at the team's base of operations. Rocky could recognize a teleport beam anywhere.

He watched as the remaining three Rangers fought off Toxipod, using their own version of the Power Canon to finally destroy it. Thinking the battle was done, Rocky stood up, but really he should have known better, for a scroll soon appeared, and the destroyed parts of Toxipod came back together, and grew larger.

The Rangers called on their Zords then, and Rocky found himself staring at Zords that looked similar to their animal spirit Zords. There was a red Hawk, a blue Dolphin, and a yellow Lion. He wondered briefly if Adam knew that there was a new lion in town.

The Zords combined to create a Megazord, but just as they were starting to win against the Snail monster, another two Zords appeared, these ones shaped like bugs. One was Crimson, and the other Navy. But they didn't attack. At the same time, though, another Zord appeared. This one was White, and shaped like a Wolf.

"Yeah, Andi!" Rocky exclaimed.

…

Upon waking up at Ninja Ops, Andi groaned, and then sat up. "Gah, what happened?" She asked. "I feel like I was ran over by a Zord."

"Woah, hey, careful," Cam said, rushing over to make sure she didn't move around too much.

"I'm fine, Cam," Andi insisted. "Where are the others?"

"The others are engaged in Zord battle," Sensei said, looking at her from her habitat. "Blake managed to knock you out. I'm afraid you may have internal injuries."

"Sensei, please, I'm fine, if they're in the Zords, then I need to go help them!" Andi exclaimed.

"They are doing fine against Toxipod right now," Cam said. He picked up a scanner. "I need to scan you for any internal injuries, so lay back."

Andi frowned at this, but did as she told. Cam ran his scanner over her body, and when he didn't find anything more series than a couple nasty bruises, he sat back.

"Okay, you just have some really nasty bruising," Cam said.

"So I can go out to help them?" Andi asked, hope filling her voice.

"The Thunder Rangers have just joined the party!" Cam suddenly exclaimed.

"Then I'm definitely going!" Andi exclaimed, ignoring her pain to instead run for the entrance of Ninja Ops.

"Be careful, Andrea!" Sensei yelled after her.

"I will!"

After morphing, Andi called for her Zord, and soon was joining the battle.

"Hey guys! Need some backup?"

"Andi!" Tori exclaimed.

"Are you alright?!" Dustin asked.

"I'm fine! Woke up just in time for the Thunders to appear in their Zords, and I don't have any broken bones, so I'm here to help!"

"Great, locked and dropped!" Shane said.

Andi did the same, dropping a coin into the slot of her Zord, and she was soon a part of the Megazord.

Nothing happened, though, for several moments.

"What's going on? Why aren't they fighting?" Andi asked.

"I don't know," Tori answered. "They started to attack, and then stopped."

Suddenly, a laser from Lothor's ship hit the two Zords, and at that moment, the Snail Monster stood back.

"Power Rangers GO! Serpent sword!" they called, and the sword appeared in front of them.

They slashed at Toxipod multiple times, and he fell, defeated. That still left the Thunder Rangers, though. Their two Zords combined, creating a powerful looking Megazord called the Thunder Megazord.

The two Megazords fought, their swords clashing. So busy with each other, none of the Rangers noticed Choobo appear, until he had raised Toxipod's shell. Then, some kind of beam covered both Megazords, leaving both Megazords empty.

When Andi woke up, she quickly realized that she wasn't in the Megazord where she had just been, or at Ninja Ops. The sand she was laying on seemed to be proof enough of that.

"Oh, God," Andi breathed as she stood up. She was on a beach, with gray water splashing at her face, and a gray sky high above her. "You asshole better not have sent us the Island of Illusions!" she exclaimed, hoping Lothor could hear her. But when she looked around, Andi realized that this wasn't the Island of Illusions. Wherever she was, Andi had a feeling it was worse. And she was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, Andi thought. This isn't the Island of Illusions, but I am still alone. This isn't good.

All around her was gray waters, gray skies, even the sand seemed to be taking on a grayish hue. As the waves hit the beach, water splashed her face in a cold spray, and she turned in a circle to try and figure out where she was.

She could see higher points not too far away, not tall enough to be mountains, but not small enough to be considered hills. She could see tall grasses where the sand ended, and wondered briefly if getting to a higher ground would allow her to actually see where she was, or if the second she got above sea level, it would become enshrouded in a gray fog to match the grayness of everything else.

"Cam?" Andi asked, bringing her wrist up to her mouth. "Cam. Can you hear me?" After a few seconds of waiting, Andi sighed and lowered her wrist.

"Andi!"

"Tori?!"

Turning, Andi spotted the Blue Ranger, running up the beach towards her.

"Tori!" Andi closed the distance, and brought the other girl into a hug. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, are you?" Tori asked. When Andi nodded, she added, "Do you know where we are?"

"Only that it isn't the Island of Illusions," Andi said. "If this place is at all as bad as that one…"

"What do we do if it's as bad as that one?" Tori asked.

Andi shrugged. What would they do? "Panic? I don't know, Tor, but if you and I are both here, then it's a good bet that Dustin and Shane, are, too. We need to find them, and try to get out of here."

"And if Hunter and Blake are here, too?"

"Then we fight them until we can knock some sense into them," Andi said. "Come on, if we get to higher ground, maybe we can see more of… Wherever we are."

"Good idea," Tori agreed. "hey, is that…?"

Tori took off, Andi following, and they soon came up on Dustin, who was just standing up.

"Oh, man, I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s," the Yellow Ranger said, running his hands over his face.

"Same," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"Me, too," Tori agreed. "Whatever that means."

"Dustin, have you seen Shane?" Andi asked. "Where is he?"

"Right here!" the three looked up, an quickly spotted the lost Red Ranger, jumping down a small cliff to reach them. "I hiked up the hill, to check things out," he said. "We're on an island."

"I was hoping he just dropped us on a beach somewhere on the mainland," Andi grumbled.

"There's no other land or people around as far as I can see," Shane added.

Andi sighed. "Well, the good news, at least, is that as far as I can tell, this isn't the Island of Illusions. The bad news is, this island could be a hundred times worse."

With a frown, Dustin started to mess with his morpher.

"Hey, hey, don't bother," Shane said. "I already tried."

Andi frowned at this. She couldn't get through, either. Which means, until they figured out a way to get off the island, they were stuck.

"The last thing I remember, we were playing Battling Zords with Blake and Hunter," Dustin said.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Shane said flatly.

"Hey, there's an explanation!" Tori defended.

"I think everything's pretty clear," Shane said.

"What does that mean?!" Andi demanded.

"We've known these guys for, what, a month? And how much of that time are they actually not trying to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day!" Tori said.

"Or Hunter," Andi added. "There's no way they would have turned on us of their own free will, not after what happened in the Cavern of Lost Souls."

"Yeah!" Tori agreed. "Something must have happened to them when they went onto Lothor's ship."

"I'm assuming they pulled a Machine Empire and whipped their memories," Andi said. "Machine Empire did it to Tommy, it's possible that they just don't remember because to them, it didn't happen."

"When you're both ready to get real, come and talk to me, all right?" Shane turned, walking away from the girls, who both allowed their jaws to drop. "I got to find a way out of here."

"We could always trade him in for a new Ranger," Dustin said.

"Yeah," Andi agreed. "Black, or maybe Green. A team usually has one or the other."

"Hm," Tori hummed.

"Yeah, a Green one!" Dustin exclaimed in agreement.

Andi allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Come on, we should catch up," she said.

The other two agreed, and they followed after Shane. Finally, though, Tori couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled after the leader, "I know this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical reason for all of this."

Before Shane could answer, though, a streak of color caught his attention.

"Huh?"

"You guys saw that, right?" Dustin pointed.

"I did," Tori agreed.

"Me too," Andi said.

"Good," Dustin said, happy that he wasn't seeing things. Another flash caught their attention, and Shane pointed towards it.

"Over there!" Giving chase, Shane as quick to run after it, the other three running after him. They were quickly running through trees, having to flip over large roots and duck under looming branches. "Come on!"

"Hold up!" Dustin exclaimed, nearly tripping over a fallen tree trunk.

Finally, though, they stopped.

"It came this way. I saw it," Shane said.

"Whatever it was, it's gone, now," Andi said.

"Good eye, Shane," Blake's voice caused the Rangers to look to the side, where Blake and Hunter were standing, smirking at them.

"You ever wonder, if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with three Wind Ninjas, who would win?"

"I think it depends on what team the Winter Ninja is on," Andi hissed through gritted teeth.

Hunter looked at her. "Our fight isn't with you, Andi," he said. "Unless you want to hand over that little coin of yours, join our side."

"Do you really not remember the Cavern of Lost Souls? You tried to steal the coin's power, then, and it didn't work," she said. "What makes you think I'd give it you, now?"

"What coin is she talking about?" Dustin hissed behind her.

"I don't know," Shane answered.

"Maybe they want her Winter coin," Tori suggested.

"It isn't my Winter coin they're after," Andi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hunter said. "Either join us, or we'll destroy you, too."

Andi smirked at the brothers. "You can try."

"Hey, the only way to win is to work together," Tori said, finally stepping up to try and stop the impending fight.

"Which I thought we were doing," Dustin added.

"Guess you were wrong," Blake said.

"Tell you what, we'll even give you a head start," Hunter said, "If you wanna run."

Shane shook his head and glanced at Tori and Andi.

"Sorry, girls. We're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us," the leader said. He did actually sound like he was sorry, though, which both girls appreciated.

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us," Tori said.

"Yeah, at this point, it's probably become time to teach them a lesson, ourselves," Andi agreed.

A moment of silence followed her statements, and then the four good Rangers ripped off their clothing, revealing their ninja uniforms underneath. Suddenly, all six Rangers were in fighting position, ready to fight to the death if they had to.

"We don't want to fight you!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But you give us no choice!" Shane finished.

"Enough talk!" Hunter ordered, before he and Blake rushed forward to attack. Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andi were quick to defend themselves, blocking attacks the brothers threw at them, and throwing kicks and punches when they could.

"Hunter!" Andi exclaimed as she blocked a punch from him. "Come on, don't you remember the Cavern of Lost Souls? Or, or the two times you came to see me at the tracks? I thought we were friends!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hunter kicked out, connecting with Andi's chest and sending her into a tree. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground in a limp pile.

Andi groaned as she pushed herself up, and could feel the bruise that was forming on her chest. "Damn it, Hunter," she said, glaring up at the blond-haired man.

He was smirking down at her, and made to attack her, knowing that in that moment, she was defenseless. However, before he could get anywhere near her, Shane cut in. He fought Hunter off, giving Andi time to get her baring's and get back up. When she finally did, she rejoined the fight, double-teaming Hunter with Shane while Dustin and Tori took on Blake.

Eventually, the Rangers ended up back at the beach, all fighting as hard as they could. Finally, though, the four good Rangers met back up, as did the two evil.

"We haven' fun, yet?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"No. But there's always this," Hunter said as he and Blake straightened up.

Thunder Storm! Ranger Form, HA!" The brothers chorused, before the Crimson and Navy Ranger suits covered them. "Power of Thunder!"

"We knew that was coming," Dustin said flatly.

"Well, two can play at that game," Andi added.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

"Oh, it's on, now!" Blake exclaimed, sounding excited. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

"You're right, Shane, they're not going to listen to reason," Tori said. She sounded pained being forced to say those words, but they all knew them to be true.

"If it's them or us, then I choose us!" Dustin agreed.

"Thank you, finally someone's listening to me!" Shane said.

"They could still just be under a spell," Andi said. "And I intend to break it!"

"Ninja Swords!"

The four good Rangers pulled out their swords, and went on the attack. Once again, it was Dustin and Tori against Blake while Andi and Shane took on Hunter.

When Hunter managed to throw Shane off, he was surprised when Andi immediately swung at him, but managed to block her just in time.

"Our fight isn't with you, Winter Ranger, but if you insist on battling against us, then we'll destroy you, too!" Hunter exclaimed, clashing his sword against hers. She held him back easily.

"You wanna destroy my friends, you're gonna have to go through me to do it," she said, kicking him back and away from her.

"Andi, get out of the way!"

Hearing Shane's call, Andi was quick to back off from Hunter just as she heard the Red Ranger call for his Hawk Blaster. He managed to hit Hunter, but Hunter just pulled out a blaster of his own.

"My blaster's bigger than yours!" he exclaimed, aiming it at Shane just as Andi landed next to him on the small cliff. Both were sent flying from the larger blast of Hunter's blaster. With a scream, Andi landed not too far from Shane.

"Tommy was easier to deal with than this," she groaned. "All they had to do was break a stupid sword. Why couldn't we have had that?!" Standing back up, she glanced over to where Shane was just getting up.

"It sounds like your brother's team had it a lot easier than us," Shane agreed.

"He was evil for 5 days, tops. These two are just getting ridiculous."

"Come on, we need to go help them," Shane said, and Andi nodded her agreement. With a deep breath, the two jumped into a ninja streak, only to be blasted away again the second they landed next to Dustin and Tori.

"You've got to stop this!" Shane exclaimed as Blake and Hunter laughed to themselves.

"Say goodbye, Rangers!" Hunter exclaimed, stepping up with Blake next to him.

Pushing himself up, Shane said, "Okay, look. Obviously, you've got some serious emotional problems you're dealing with. You ever consider group therapy?"

"Umm…" Hunter hummed, confused.

"This is getting really old!" Tori added as she got up.

"If y'all could just go ahead and break out of whatever spell is keeping you evil, then that would be fantastic," Andi said.

"Hey, I love dirt as much as the next guy-" Dustin started, only to have Blake interrupt him.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!" he taunted. Andi winced.

"You did NOT just bag on my riding!" the Yellow Ranger yelled. With that said, he charged, and met Blake's sword with his own.

"Why are we fighting them?" Andi heard Hunter ask himself, and her eyes widened.

"Hunter!" she called, "Please, you know we aren't the bad guys! You have to remember everything that's happened!"

Hunter looked up at Andi, and then at the fight happening next to him just as Blake grabbed Dustin with his Navy Antlers.

"Hey, wait," he said. "Isn't Dustin our friend?" He thought about it for a moment, and then his memories started to come back. "Blake, this is wrong!"

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Blake questioned, confused.

Taking the distraction as it was, Andi, Shane, and Tori lined up their shots.

"Ninja Beams!" the shot hit, throwing Blake back into Hunter and away from Dustin. "Storm Striker!" Both brothers were hit, and thrown.

As they tried to stand back up, the four good Rangers jumped forward, hitting the two with their ninja swords, and finally sending them down to the ground.

"Now stay down!" Tori exclaimed.

"Can we get out of here, now?" Dustin asked.

"Good idea!" Shane agreed. "I'm SO over this!"

"Wait, guys," Andi said, taking a single step towards the brothers.

"Be careful," Shane warned, as he, Tori, and Dustin joined her, swords drawn and held in front of them as they inched their way towards the Thunder Rangers.

"Oh, my head!" Blake complained, slowly standing up with his visor open.

"Huh!?" Hunter exclaimed in surprise, looking up quickly. "Where are we?"

Once both brothers were up, they looked at each other.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake answered.

Finally, the two looked at the other four, still standing a few feet away, their own visors open.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked.

Andi furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you remember?"

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Uh-huh," Blake answered.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"They seem themselves," Tori said.

"I guess their memories came back, broke the spell," Andi said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"HEY!" everyone looked up, suddenly on the defensive, again, as Choobo's voice echoed down at them. "YOU DOWN THERE, IN THE BUG SUITS!"

"He better not be talking to us," Hunter said as his visor snapped closed.

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! I WORKED TOO HARD FOR YOU TO MESS THINGS UP NOW!" A sudden explosion made Shane, Tori, Andi, and Dustin turn, just in time to see the flames die down, and Toxipod to emerge. "SUPER TOXIPOD!"

"Hehe, you can't keep a good snail down!" he laughed. "Did you miss me?"

Shooting some kind of beam at them, the ground behind the Rangers exploded as they tried to jump away and failed.

"Watch out!" Shane yelled in vein.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked.

"I could have sworn we beat him, too," Andi remarked.

"But he smells even worse!" Tori said.

"Hehehehehe, everything about me is worse!" Toxipod exclaimed.

"Aw, now what does he want?" Dustin asked.

"Want?! I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero! I want payback!" with that, Toxipod sent short beams at the Rangers, hitting them in their chests"

Suddenly, a bunch of Kelzaks ran at them, easily outnumbering the Rangers.

"Oh, man!" Shane exclaimed in surprise.

"How'd they get here?!" Tori demanded.

"Maybe they got a group rate!" Dustin suggested.

"On the bright side, if they were able to get here, then we should be able to get OUT of here," Andi said, kicking one way from her, and then punching another. "You couldn't have an obvious Z on your chest for me to punch?" she complained under her breath.

So busy with the Kelzaks, the Rangers didn't notice that Choobo had hopped down, and was arguing with the Thunder Rangers.

However, Andi managed to look over at them just in time to see Hunter strike Blake down.

"Hunter!" she called, "Blake! Hold on!" looking back at the Kelzaks, she kicked one away from her, and then ran to Blake's aid.

"What's the matter with you?!" Blake exclaimed. "Have you lost your ninja mind?"

"You traitor!"

"Blake!" Andi exclaimed, finally making it to Blake's side. "What happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blake said. "But Hunter, something hit him, and now Choobo's convinced him that I betrayed him."

"Hunter, come on! Don't you remember what just happened?" Andi called to the Crimson Ranger, only for him to ignore her, and go straight to Blake in an attack.

"Why don't you remember!?" Blake shouted.

"I remember that you sold me out to those Wind Weasles!" Hunter exclaimed, anger lacing his voice.

"Woah, now they're fighting each other!" Shane exclaimed, finally seeing the Thunder Brothers, who were fighting, and Andi, who was trying to jump in to help Blake, only to get pushed aside by Hunter.

"That's crazy!" Tori exclaimed.

"Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" Dustin asked, struggling as he fought Toxipod.

"Damnit Hunter, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Andi yelled, finally successfully getting between Blake and Hunter, and blocking his sword with her own.

"This isn't your fight, Andi!" Hunter exclaimed, pushing her back.

"You made it my fight when you attacked your brother!" she replied, standing her ground as best she could.

"Then I'll destroy you, too! And take that Velociraptor Power Coin!"

"You touch that coin, and you will live to regret it," she said lowly. "I have some friends who you do not wanna meet."

"HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! FINISH THOSE RANGERS AND IT'LL BE A COLD NEW WORLD!" Choobo yelled, taking her attention from Hunter for just a second, but that was all Hunter needed. Slashing to the side, Hunter managed to throw Andi off him, and to the side.

"Andi!" Blake exclaimed, but Hunter was back on him before he could go check on her.

Throwing Blake to the ground, Hunter stood above his brother, absolutely furious, and holding his weapon up. "Now, you'll pay!"

"Hunter, wait!" Shane exclaimed.

"Hunter!" Andi yelled, slowly pushing herself up.

"Stop!" Dustin added.

"Don't do it!" Tori finished.

"You brought this on yourself, Blake," Hunter said.

"But you're not thinking straight!" Blake defended. "You got zapped with that beam, remember?"

"More lies!" Choobo yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

"You have to remember, Hunter!" Andi yelled. "Please, leave Blake alone!"

"But… I…" Hunter stuttered, confused, as his mind started to war with itself.

Blake held a hand up, trying to defend himself incase Hunter decided to strike him.

"Hunter, look into your heart," the Navy Ranger said. "You know the truth."

A sudden burst of toxic steam blasted Hunter, Blake rolling out of the way just in time.

"Get out of there!" he yelled.

"AAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Hunter screamed in pain, a strange goo appearing on his helmet, where he first got hit with the steam.

"The steam got him!" Shane exclaimed.

"Right in the face!"

"It's going from bad to worse!"

Andi took a small step forward. "Hunter?"

The steam finally dissipated, and Hunter fell to his knees. His gasps of pain, however, turned into gasps of anger, and he stood back up, his sword held high.

"No…" Blake whispered.

"This is the end, Blake!" he exclaimed.

"NO!" Dustin, Andi, and Tori yelled, rushing forward as Shane fought Toxipod.

"Let him go!"

"Don't hurt him!" Blake exclaimed.

"We're not trying to hurt him!" Tori said as she, Andi, and Dustin held on to Hunter in a futile attempt to keep him from moving.

"We're trying to hold him!" Dustin exclaimed.

"He's a lot stronger than we though he would be," Andi admitted, only to scream as Hunter got them off and then slashed him with his sword.

"No!" Blake exclaimed in horror. "Stop!"

Blake rushed forward to meet Hunter, the other three quickly getting up to join, and tried to grab on to Hunter as well.

"Come on! You're stronger than this!"

Hunter was quick to fight his brother, ignoring the other three if they even came near him, and finally threw Blake to the ground again.

"Traitor!" he growled.

"Hunter, think about everything we've been through!" Blake pleaded. "This isn't you!"

Ignoring this, Hunter rushed forward and attacked, throwing Blake back, and continuing his attack.

"Hunter, please, you have to stop!" Blake exclaimed, laying on the ground on his back, and his sword the only thing keeping Hunter from killing him.

"Get off him!" Shane exclaimed.

Running forward, Shane managed to throw Hunter off Blake, and stood in front of the fallen Navy Ranger as Dustin, Tori, and Andi joined him, encircling Blake.

"This has gone far enough!" the Red Ranger decided. "Ninja Smoke Screen!"

All throwing their hands down, the four Rangers allowed smoke to obscure them, giving them enough time to grab Blake and ninja streak away.

Not too far away, they managed to drag Blake to a cave.

"Right here, guys," Shane said, and the others were quick to gently set Blake down. The Navy Ranger was still morphed, but he was unconscious.

Kneeling at his side, Tori put a hand on his chest. "Blake, wake up!" she said, trying to shake him awake. "Please, wake up."

A sudden bolt of lightening traveled over Blake's body, and the Rangers backed off.

"What's happening to him?!"

"Lightning is his element," Andi said, "It's probably the suit's way of trying to heal him."

The suit disappeared within seconds, and all four Rangers let out gasps of surprise.

"Blake!"

His eyes opening, all Blake saw was four blurry faces, and quickly tried to back away from them, only for his eyes to clear up as he registered who was with him.

"Hey, it's all right!" Tori said. "You're all right."

It took a while, but Blake finally was able to get up, and walked outside the cave, to a cliff facing the ocean.

"Hunter's the only family I have," he finally said. "He's always been there for me. Now he needs my help." He looked down for a moment, and then looked at the others, "For the first time in our lives, HE needs ME. I'm not gonna let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori said.

"Yeah," Andi agreed. "Hunter's under a nasty spell, and we have to break it."

"Shane? That wasn't us, back there." Blake shook his head, feeling sorry for what he had done.

"I know," Shane said. "I should have known. We're there for you, bro."

"Fully," Dustin nodded along.

Blake nodded his head once, looking forlorn.

…

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Rocky DeSantos sat on his couch, his arms crossed, and his daughter wrapped in about five blankets next to him. All he could think of in that moment, was how much he was gonna yell at Andi when he went down to Blue Bay Harbor after the weather went back to normal. IF it went back to normal…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Please, leave a comment or a kudos if you like it!

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin asked, rubbing his arms as he and the other Rangers walked along the beach.

"It definitely is," Andi said, rubbing at her own arms. She was freezing.

"I thought Winter Ninjas couldn't get cold?" Tori asked.

"Fire Ninjas can't get cold," Andi corrected. "Winter Ninjas actually get cold easier. It's very annoying, I gotta admit, but I do own a shit ton of blankets and hoodies."

"Well that sucks," Tori said. "But I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't get into contact with Ninja Ops."

"Yeah, well, I'd settle for knowing where we are," Shane said.

"Portico Island," Blake answered, continuing to walk while not realizing that the others had stopped for a few more feet. Finally realizing that his friends weren't with him anymore, Blake stopped and turned. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked, his eyebrow raised.

Blake shook his head. "Nah, you don't want to know, trust me."

"I think we do," Andi said. "Zordon mentioned Portico Island once, he never told us what it was, only that it was insanely dangerous. Even Alpha seemed scared of it."

"Trust us, we wanna know," Tori added.

Blake sighed. "I heard Lothor talking with his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth."

"And?" Shane questioned.

"This place doesn't exist on any map, and it rises from the sea like once every 200 years or something."

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well that's the part that's kind of harsh," Blake said.

Tori pieced it together before anyone else could, "You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?"

"I told you, you didn't want to know," Blake said, and he looked at Andi. "If this Zordon person you mentioned knew about it, maybe he knows how to get us off."

Andi shook her head. "Even if he did, Zordon died four years ago."

"We should probably get to high ground," Shane cut in, and the others agreed, following the Red Ranger.

"What about Alpha?" Dustin asked, turning back to Andi.

"Last I heard, Alpha was shut down and hidden in a warehouse somewhere in Angel Grove. Blake, you knew about my coin, but not about Zordon and Alpha? What did Lothor even tell you, I wasn't aware HE even knew about it."

"He didn't tell us much," Blake admitted. "Only that you had some super powerful coin besides your Winter Coin. The thing protected itself from having its' energy stolen, so I believe it."

Andi furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't think Lothor knew I had this coin," she said, "The Machine Empire didn't know, and neither did Astronema or Diabolico, and I don't think Divatox knew, either."

"You ever gonna tell us what coin you're talking about?" Shane asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Andi sighed and pulled at the chain around her neck. The others had noticed her wearing it, but she kept it tucked under her shirt at all times. When it finally came out of her uniform, the others finally got a good look at a purple Power Coin.

"Is that a Power Coin?" Dustin asked, coming closer to look at it.

"You've had an extra Power Coin this whole time, and you didn't tell us?" Shane asked sharply.

Andi shrugged. "Like I said, I thought Lothor didn't know about it. Apparently, I was wrong, and I apologize for that. But you have to understand my position, Shane."

Shane raised a single brow at her. "Well?"

"As you three know, when I was a kid, my brother was chosen to be the first Red Power Ranger on Earth, and I was accidentally teleported into the Command Center with him."

"Wait, hold up," Blake said, holding up a hand. "Your older brother was the very first Red Ranger?"

"He was," Andi said. "Anyways, by that point, the original 5 coins were given out, and Rita still had the Green one. After Tommy received, and then lost, the Green Dragonzord powers, Zordon and Alpha decided to make two new Coins, the White Tiger, and Purple Velociraptor coins. Tommy received the White Tiger coin, but the Purple Velociraptor coin just didn't work."

"It didn't work," Shane said flatly.

"It wouldn't hold a morph. Zordon and Alpha tried everything, but the coin refused to hold a morph for longer than a few moments. But when they tried to destroy it, they found that it couldn't be destroyed."

"That shield that popped up around you when Hunter tried to steal its' energy," Blake said. "That was the coin protecting itself."

Andi pointed to him. "Correct. We don't know why, but blaster fire, beams, anything either alien made or connected to the Morphing Grid, can't hurt it. So, Zordon gave it to me in an attempt to protect me from Zedd and Rita."

"But I've seen you get blasted by monsters, and Blake and Hunter got you a few times, too," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Andi admitted. "I think it only works when I'm unmorphed. When I'm morphed, I'm connected to the Morphing Grid, like all of us."

"You should have told us," Shane said.

"I know that, Shane, and I'm sorry. I just… Never quite figured out how," Andi said.

"We're supposed to be a team," Shane retorted. "How can we be a team when one of us is hiding that they have a super powered Power Coin? That thing could have been used to help us!"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Andi snapped back. "It can't hold a morph, it only uses its powers when it needs to protect itself! How would it have helped us?"

"I… Don't know," Shane admitted. "But you still should have told us!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that?" Andi asked, crossing her arms.

Shane just narrowed his eyes. "Come on, let's keep going." He stalked up the hill.

Tori stopped next to Andi and put a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you," the Blue Ranger stated.

Andi gave a small, half-smile. "Thanks, Tor," she said.

Tori smiled and nodded, before catching up to Shane to try and talk some sense into him.

"I thought it was cool," Dustin said, before also catching up to the irritated Red Ranger, leaving Andi to walk side-by-side with Blake.

It was silent for a moment, as the two walked behind the other three.

"Was your brother really the first ever Red Ranger?" Blake finally asked.

"Yes," Andi said. "He was. The Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. And then when he went to the Peace Conferences in Switzerland, Rocky took over for him."

"That's really cool," Blake said. "I'm sorry Shane's mad at you, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I had known."

"You're not the one who brought it up, I was," Andi said. "Besides, I needed to tell them, anyways."

"Still, you didn't deserve that," Blake said. "So is that why you don't fight with the Winter style? Because your brother taught you?"

"My brother didn't teach me," Andi admitted. "Jason wasn't the only one who went to Switzerland for the Peace Conferences, Zack, the Black Ranger, and Trini, the Yellow Ranger, both went too. They were replaced with Adam and Aisha, and Adam taught me. Apparently I picked up a bit of his style, so he and Tommy both recognized my fighting style. To my knowledge, they're the only two who even know I'm a Ranger."

"Your brother doesn't know?"

Andi shook her head. "I'll tell him eventually… Probably…"

"Overprotective?" Blake guessed.

"See, you get it," Andi said.

Blake laughed. "Hunter's definitely a little over-protective, but I still love him. He's my brother, I can't imagine doing this without him. Which is why we need to find him." The Navy Ranger fell silent.

"We're gonna help him, Blake," Andi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's not the first evil Ranger, and he likely won't be the last. But every single Evil Ranger has returned to the side of good, and I have confidence that he will, too."

"Thanks," Blake said, giving Andi a thankful look. She smiled brightly back at him.

"Come on, we should probably catch up to the others," she said.

"Right," Blake agreed.

For hours the five Rangers hiked, trying to find the highest ground they could.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked, a long stick in his hand.

"Not me," Shane said as Dustin sat down. "I could use the break from getting my butt whupped." Blake stopped and turned, an offended look on his face as he looked at Shane. "Hey, no offense, but your bro isn't exactly playing nice with others these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great Ranger," Blake said. "One day, you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers."

"Sure," Shane agreed. "The day he stops using them on us."

"How did you get them, anyway?" Tori asked, sitting down next to Dustin.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers," Tori said. "You never told us how any of that happened."

"Yeah, you got to hear my tragic backstory. It's your turn," Andi agreed. She too sat down, right next to Tori.

"Well, it's a long story," Blake said. He had his arms crossed, and an unsure look on his face. "Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah, it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt," Shane said, eyeing the hole Dustin was digging with his stick. Giving the Red Ranger a look, Dustin tossed his stick aside.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja," Blake started "After they… passed away," he shuffled his feet as he hesitated to say his parents' fate, "He brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino- he was grooming us for something, but we didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up," Dustin said.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we'd know what to do. Only at that moment, he got captured by Lothor."

"And you guys did too," Andi said, and Blake nodded sadly at her.

"When you go in one of those ball things, what's it feel like?" Dustin asked. "Is it cool, like going off a freestyle ramp, or-"

"Not really the point, dude," Shane interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, no, sorry, continue," the Yellow Ranger stammered.

"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was really twinked that the Ranger powers were passed on to us," Blake continued. "That's when he told us the lie about our parents."

"That's when you went all medieval on us, huh?" Shane asked.

"Let's not go there, again," Tori said with a grimace.

"You gotta understand, Hunter's a good person. But if he believes someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right," Blake said.

"Okay, we get that, but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked.

"Didn't you see that steam?" Andi asked. "He's under a spell. We gotta break it."

"Yeah, Choobo used some kind of mind-erase to make us think you were our enemies," Blake agreed.

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are," Blake said, although he smiled more at Tori than anyone else.

Tori smiled back and stood up to go stand next to Dustin. "Then that's what Hunter needs," she said. "Come on, we'd better go find him."

"I think Hunter did manage break through," Andi said, standing up to stand on Blake's other side. "That blast of steam to the face must have made the spell or whatever stronger."

Blake looked at both girls, a look of gratitude on his face, and the three walked off.

"Do we have to?" they heard Dustin complain, but the Yellow Ranger was soon up, and following them along with the Red Ranger.

Soon enough, though, the island began to emit a foul smell.

Coughing, Dustin rubbed his nose. "This island reeks!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed in disgus.

Blake let out a few coughs of his own, only to look up when he heard yelling.

"You guys, check it out!" he exclaimed, causing the others to look up as well.

They were traveling along a hill, and about 100 yards in front of them, Hunter had stumbled, and was rolling down it.

"Hunter!" Andi exclaimed in surprise.

"Come on!" Blake ordered, running to his brother.

Hunter managed to push himself up, screaming his brother's name all the while. However, before they could reach them, a powerful blast hit the Rangers. Or, it would have, if Andi hadn't been there. When the dust settled, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Andi were encircled by a glowing, purple shield.

Shane's eyes widened as he looked at it; he knew that he and his friends would have been severely hurt if that blast had hit. The Red Ranger went to poke it, only for the shield to drop before he could touch it. But the shield dropping also revealed one other thing.

Toxipod.

"You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!" Toxipod laughed, stalking forward.

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin taunted.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" Toxipod sent another blast at the Rangers, who all managed to flip away.

Getting back into formation, the Rangers all took deep breaths.

"Time to plug this slug," Dustin said.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Winter!"

"Ninja Swords!"

Now morphed and armed, the Rangers fell into their defensive positions, glaring at Toxipod.

"I can take you all!" Toxipod exclaimed, running forward.

"Dream on, Snail Trail!" Blake said. "Ninja Shadow Battle! Hyah!"

The five Rangers were able to land a good amount of strong hits on Toxipod, who stumbled as Blake attacked him.

"Where's Hunter?!" Blake demanded.

"Why do you care?!" Toxipod screamed. "You'll never get off this island!"

"Never's a long time!" Andi retorted, jumping into the battle with her sword. Together, the Navy and White Rangers were able to throw Toxipod to the ground.

"Alright, let's put 'em together!" Shane ordered. His weapon, as well as Dustin, Tori, and Andi's all appeared, and they created the powerful Storm Striker.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

With a scream of "THAT's NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" Toxipod exploded, hopefully for the final time.

Allowing their visors to open, the five Rangers met up again, away from the smoke of Toxipod's explosion.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked, receiving a chorus of 'yeah's back.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked, turning to search for his lost brother.

"He must have wondered off when we were fighting Toxipod," Andi said. She took a step forward, and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "We'll find him, Blake."

"Look!" Shane suddenly exclaimed, and everyone turned to see Hunter rushing towards them.

"Hunter!"

"Stop!"

"Wait!"

Like last time, Hunter went for Blake and Blake alone, ignoring anyone else who tried to interfere. He still had green slime all over his helmet, and he was breathing quite heavily.

"Hunter, snap out of it!" Blake begged. "Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Listen to me!" Blake grabbed Hunter's shoulder.

"No more lies!" Hunter yelled, shoving his brother away from him and grabbing his Thunder Staff. He began to swing it wildly, trying to hit his brother.

"Blake needs us!" Shane exclaimed, his eyes wide under his helmet.

As Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andi ran towards the battling brothers, though, Choobo suddenly appeared, blocking their access.

"Hang on there!" Choobo said, before laughing and then charging the Rangers. They fought, although try as she might, Andi couldn't find an opening to go to Blake's aid. The Navy Ranger clearly hated that he had to fight his brother, and Andi's heart went out to him. But every time she tried to slip away from the fight with Choobo, he would block her, forcing her to fight him, and keeping her from Blake and Hunter.

The next time she was able to glance at the brothers, Blake was holding his sword defensively, but Hunter had demorphed. He soon was on the ground, faceplanting into the sand.

"Hunter!" Blake called.

"Oh, no you don't!" Choobo said, turning to go to Hunter.

"Oh yes he does!" Shane responded.

"Ninja Power Attack!" the four Rangers exclaimed, jumping forward to hit Choobo with their swords together.

Shane called on his ninja sword, and, using it, delivered a very powerful strike to Choobo that finally sent him running.

"I'll be back, Rangers!" the green monster pointed at them, before turning around to run away. "Now, how do I get out of here? Time to make like a banana, and split!" with that, Choobo disappeared.

"There he goes!" Tori said.

"Oh, man!" Dustin complained.

"At least he's finally gone," Andi said, crossing her arms.

"Ninja Form!" the four said, allowing their morphs to shatter around them.

"Guess Choobo didn't feel like sticking around for an encore," Tori said, grinning.

"Yeah, and that crab is toast!" Shane added.

"Man, why have I got this sudden craving for seafood?" Dustin asked.

"Not me," Andi disagreed, although a grin was pulling her lips up. "If I ever see another crab again, it'll be too soon," she said.

"Look, there's Blake and Hunter," Tori said, and the four quickly ran to the brothers.

Hunter was on his back in the sand, unconscious, while Blake was on top of him, trying to revive him.

"Come on! No! Come on, Bro, stay with me!" Blake exclaimed, shaking his brother's head.

"Dude, I kind of need to breath at some point here," Hunter managed to choke out. The other Rangers reached them just as Blake slid back onto the ground beside Hunter, allowing the blond to sit up. "Thanks, bro," he said.

"Well, he's back to being Hunter," Tori noted.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"With any luck, the spell finally broke," Andi said, crouching down so she was eye level with him. Hunter met her worried gaze.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Hunter said, looking up at him, "My friends."

Hunter finally was able to get up, and ran his hand through his hair. As he was about to take a step towards Andi, though, Shane's morpher beeped.

"Is that you, Cam?"

"No, it's the phone company," Cam said. "I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long-distance service."

"Is he always this, uh… Funny?" Hunter asked.

"Not always," Shane answered.

"Funny you should mention it, actually, we're having some issues with certain areas not getting a signal?" Andi said, grinning as she spoke.

"We're great, Cam, thanks for asking," Shane added.

"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"Right here, Sensei."

"Excellent. I must speak with them upon your return."

"Which brings us to our next problem," Cam said. "You're on an island that's sinking fast. You've got to find a way off."

"Well, how about the… How about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"The atmospheric pressure's too unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe," Cam said.

"What about the Zords?" Blake asked.

"Good idea, Blake," Sensei praised.

"They're on the way, I just have to check the structural integrity, to make certain they can stand the water pressure," Cam said.

"As long as they're made of the same stuff the original Zords were, they should be fine," Andi said.

"We're ready," Shane said, before looking at the others. "Let's do it."

"Wait!" Hunter said, causing them to stop and look at the Crimson Ranger in confusion.

"Oh no," Dustin said, thinking that maybe he'd gone back to the evil side.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot, the way you stood up for me," Hunter said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Shane said. "So before this turns into a group hug, better go."

The others all agreed, and they made their way down the beach.

"Thanks, for believing in me," Hunter said, coming up beside Andi to walk next to her.

Andi smiled at him. "You're not the first evil Ranger I've come across," she said. "They all came back to the good side, so I knew you would, too."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could ask what she meant by that, a growth scroll appeared in the sky, and Toxipod reassembled, now much larger than he was before.

"Go big, or go home!" the snail exclaimed.

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked, looking at Tori, Dustin, and Andi.

"Ready," the three nodded.

"Ready," Hunter said when the Red Ranger looked at him and Blake.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Now morphed, Shane turned to his morpher. "Hey Cam, how about those Zords?"

"On their way!"

"Let's do it!" Shane exclaimed, and the six Rangers jumped into their Zords.

The Hawk, Dolphin, Lion, and Arctic Wolf Zords all combined to create the Megazord, and the Navy Beetlezord and Crimson Insectizord combined into their Megazord, as well.

Toxipod quickly lit the island on fire, determined to not allow the Rangers to leave. But the Rangers had other plans. Spinning, the two Megazords were able to extinguish the fire, and, with a few more well-placed moves, defeated Toxipod, for good this time.

"Now that's what I call a crab feast!" Shane said.

"All you can eat!" Tori agreed.

"Detonation for the Crustacean!" Dustin finished.

"Someone remind me to never take these three to Red Lobster," Andi said, placing a hand on her helmet as if she were face-palming.

"We're going home! Yeah!" Blake said, as the two Megazords walked into the water, leaving Portico Island behind them.

Finally making it home, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Andi ran off to Storm Chargers, mostly to apologize to Kelly. Dustin had left her high and dry as her employee, and Hunter and Blake had blown her off multiple times for races. As for Andi, Kelly had offered her a job as a mechanic, so Andi wanted to see if she'd still take her after also leaving her high and dry.

"Hey, Kel," Dustin said, walking into Storm Chargers and finding that it was a mess.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Kelly said, pushing a box away from her.

"Kel, I can explain, I was kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere…" Dustin said, trailing off as he realized he didn't know where he was going with his statement.

"It wasn't his fault," Hunter jumped in. "He was helping us out."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Kelly said, picking up a big pile of clothing. "You couldn't have called? Sent an E-mail?"

"We didn't have any service!" Andi cut in, saving the Yellow Ranger from another sad excuse. "We tried to call you, Kelly, we just couldn't find a signal."

"You gotta trust me, if there was any way, I'd have been here!" Dustin added. "I'm really sorry."

"Dustin's tell you the truth," Blake said. "As for my brother and me, we know we let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We want to start over."

"We'll make it up to you. We promise," Hunter said.

"Well," Kelly said, dropping her box on the counter. "I'm still a little shorthanded, I could do with a couple of stock boys."

"Stock boys?" Hunter questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"You know, someone to open boxes, clean the floors at night," Kelly said.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of head mechanic…" Hunter started, only for Blake to cut in.

"We'll take it," the Navy Ranger said. "Thanks."

"As for you, Andi, that position I asked you about is still open, if you want it," Kelly said, glancing over at the White Ranger.

Andi's eyes widened. "Really?" When Kelly nodded, Andi smiled. "I'd love it, thank you!"

"Great! Well, you boys can start by helping me clean up this mess," Kelly said, arms laden with boxes.

"We just got one more thing we gotta take care of, and we'll be back in like, half an hour, I promise," Dustin said. Without another word, the four Rangers left Storm Chargers, and headed back to Ninja Ops.

…

"Woah, wait a minute. Let me just get this straight," Shane said, walking around the table to stare at the Bradley brothers. "After all we went through, you guys just want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have to," Hunter said.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"Join the club, dude," Dustin said.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter said. "You're the only ones standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"We know how to take care of ourselves," Andi said. "And a team of six is a lot more powerful than a team of four."

"And you've been given a gift," Tori added. "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei said, causing everyone to look at him. "Hunter, Blake. Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you, but I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So, what do you say?" Shane asked, coming around to put an around Tori and Dustin. "You guys in, or out?"

The Thunder Brothers looked at each other then, and then at the rest of the team.

They didn't promise anything, only that they would think about it. That was good enough for the others. For now.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting next to a bike that she was fixing, Andi glanced up when the door to Storm Chargers opened for the thousandth time.

"This is the last of the boxes," Hunter said. He had two boxes piled in his arms, as did Blake in front of him.

"You guys are doing great!" Kelly praised. "Keep it up, and you never know!"

Andi grinned, and went back to trying to get a bolt out that was keeping a certain part of the engine on the bike in place; the part itself needed to be replaced, and she had the brand new one sitting on the ground next to her, the bolt just didn't want to come off.

"Hey, how goes life in the work force?" Dustin asked, coming forward to slap Blake's hand with his own.

"It's all good," Blake said with a grin. "Thanks for the hookup."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "We owe you one."

"You also owe ME one, so if one of you could please help me," Andi called over her shoulder, finally giving up on getting the bolt out. "This bolt refuses to come out."

"And hey, if you wanna easy way to repay me," Dustin suggested, halting Blake as Hunter went to help Andi.

"Look, if it involves morphers and Megazords," Hunter trailed off as he passed the Yellow Ranger in his bid to reach the White Ranger.

"We're still thinking," Blake finished.

"Look, I know the whole sensei Guiney Pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes, and the talking, it's really not that unusual," Dustin said.

"And on which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter asked, pulling on the wrench to loosen the bolt.

"Eltar," Andi said. When the three turned to look at her, confused, she clarified, "My first mentor, Zordon, was from Eltar, and when we met him, he was stuck in a time warp. All we saw was a head in a tube."

"Your first mentor?" Hunter questioned, finally getting the bolt out.

"Oh, yeah, my older brother was the world's first Red, did I never mention that?" Andi asked, a grin pulling her lips up. Even Blake had to hide a grin behind his hand as Hunter's eyes widened. "My point here is that having a Guiney Pig as a mentor is not the strangest thing to happen to me," she said.

"Wait a second, your brother is the very first-"

"Look," Blake interrupted, tapping Dustin's chest with the back of his hand. "It's nothing to do with Sensei, all right? It's just, uh, we got a big decision." Blake gestured to Hunter with his hand, now standing next to him again, and looked back at Dustin. "But we won't keep you hanging, okay?"

"Cool," Dustin said, turning as the two walked towards the door. "Hey, are we still riding later?"

"Yeah, Dustin's not the only one who needs help with speed," Andi added, wiping her hands with a grease stained towel as she joined the Yellow Ranger, the new part successfully put into place.

"After work," Hunter said. "Meet us at the beach."

"All over it," Dustin said.

"And you," Hunter pointed to Andi, here. "You're going to explain to me later about your brother."

Andi allowed a giggle to escape as she nodded to him, and Hunter grinned, before turning and walking out the door.

Andi smiled, then, and turned to return to the bike she had been working on, when she noticed Dustin staring at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Dustin said, putting his hands up in a surrendering pose. "You're just, uh, starting to get really cozy with Hunter, is all."

Andi shrugged. "We're friends. What's the big deal?"

"No big deal," Dustin said. "Just pointing it out."

Andi smiled at him. "It's sweet that you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Now come on, we have a few more bikes to fix, and then we get to go riding."

Dustin happily agreed.

….

Two hours later found the Yellow and White Rangers riding their bikes along the beach, hooting and hollering with joy. Andi laughed as Dustin went back onto his back wheel, riding along the ocean line as he did so.

Their joyful riding came to an end, though, when Andi spotted two bikes parked in the sand in front of them.

Hunter and Blake's bikes.

And they were abandoned.

Pulling off, Andi and Dustin parked their own bikes and took their helmets off, looking around in confusion.

"Hunter? Blake?" Andi called, figuring that maybe they'd hidden in an attempt to sneak up on them and scare them.

"This is too weird," Dustin said, shaking his head.

"They would never leave their bikes abandoned on the beach where someone could easily steal them," Andi agreed. "We should probably let the others know that something's happened."

Dustin agreed.

…..

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys, but leaving their bikes?" Shane asked, "No way."

Andi and Dustin had called in the situation to Sensei, and, after loading the two bikes into Andi's trailer with hers in an attempt to keep them from being stolen, the two Rangers had gone back to Ninja Ops.

"It's definitely weird," Andi agreed. "Those two would never just abandon their bikes."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori said. Eyes suddenly widening, she turned to Sensei. "No offense, Sensei."

"None taken, Tori," Sensei forgave, "I, too, suspect foul play."

"And it probably has something to do with this," Cam said, sitting at his computer. The others gathered around, and found Choobo on the screen, kneeling in the forest, with a long staff laid across his knees. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I don't know, dude," Dustin said. "That place is kind of cool, especially this time of year."

Everyone looked at Dustin, eyebrows raised.

Looking sheepish, the Yellow Ranger said, "Right."

With a roll of his eyes, Shane stepped around to stand with Dustin to his right and the girls to his left.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Winter!"

Now morphed, the four Rangers got to their Tsunami Cycles in Cam's truck, and quickly mounted them.

"Okay, let's ride!"

"Hit it!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

With that, the four allowed gravity to take its' hold, sliding them down the ramp, and onto the road, where they rode off to find Choobo.

Soon enough, they were off the highway, and in the forest. Choobo was easy enough to find, still sitting in the exact spot he had been when they spotted him on the video feed earlier.

"Ah, right on time!" Choobo said as they pulled up.

"Where are our friends?!" Shane demanded, pointing at Choobo as Tori, Andi, and Dustin stood next to him.

"Why don't you join them? There's room for 4 more in there!" Choobo exclaimed.

"We'll pass," Shane said, "But thanks!"

"Awe, I'm hurt, but not surprised," Choobo said, "How about some new friends, instead? Kelzaks!"

In a flash of light, a group of Kelzaks appeared, all ready to pick a fight.

"Ninja Swords!"

"Attack!"

Running forward, the Rangers met the Kelzaks' attack head-on. They were quickly separated, but Andi payed this no mind as she slashed her way through the foot soldiers. When it became clear that the Rangers were winning, however, Choobo stepped up.

"The more the merrier, I always say!"

Another flash of light, and even more Kelzaks appeared.

Andi was quickly surrounded, and she let out a shriek of pain when the sword of a Kelzak hit her in the back. THAT was gonna bruise.

"I'll handle this!" she heard Tori exclaimed, followed by "Hey Kelzaks! Wave bye-bye now!" Andi was able to look up just as Tori's Sonic Fin took effect, and the Kelzaks disappeared.

"Good job, Tor!" Dustin exclaimed as he scrambled up.

"Whoop-de-doo!" Choobo mocked.

"Storm Striker!" With their weapon made, they pointed it at Choobo, only for him to slam his staff onto the ground.

"How does THIS strike you?!"

The Rangers were slammed into the ground, and thrown a few feet away.

"Gah, everyone okay?" Shane asked, his voice pained.

"I think so!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm fine."

"Guys, I've locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding, and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers," Cam said.

"So, what, slash the tubing to his backpack and they're free?" Andi questioned.

"Exactly!" Cam responded.

"On it!" the Rangers chorused, before running off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Choobo complained, sounding offended.

Instead of a response, the Rangers ran forward, swords at the ready.

"Ninja Power!"

With that, they slashed at Choobo's pack, hitting the tubing and cutting it open. Choobo, yelling in distress, fell to his butt, and his pack fell open, releasing the Thunder Rangers.

"Hey!" Shane yelled, running up to the brothers with the others.

"You guys okay?!" Tori demanded.

"We're fine," Hunter answered.

"You Rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!" Choobo yelled, gaining the Rangers' attention.

"You guys ready?!" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Blake replied. He was ready to kick Choobo's ass for what he had put him and his brother through.

"Wind Rangers!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin yelled.

"Thunder Rangers!" Hunter and Blake yelled.

"Winter Ranger!" Andi finished.

"Oh, how shocking!" Choobo yelled, before shooting some kind of beam at them. However, the Rangers used a ninja maneuver and disappeared before the beam could hit them. "Oh, I hate it when they do that!" Choobo turned around, looking for them, only to have Dustin nearly slice his head off.

Hunter and Tori came next, shooting their blasters at him, followed by Blake, who trapped him with his Navy Antlers. Next, Andi shot an ice-covered arrow at him, causing more sparks to erupt from him, and Shane came last with his sword. Kicking off from Choobo's chest, Shane landed back with his friends.

"Let's do it!" Hunter suggested.

"Yeah!" Shane agreed.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Wait!" Choobo yelled.

"What now?!" Shane asked, annoyed.

"I wanna have a puppet show!"

"Huh?"

"I'll be the puppeteer, and you'll be my puppets!"

Eyes widening, Andi quickly realized what he was about to do.

"Move!" She shouted, shoving the Wind Rangers away as Choobo shot beams from his fingers at them.

"What's happening?" Shane demanded, looking at Andi in confusion.

The beams only managed to catch her, and dragged her to Choobo. Her grip on the Storm Striker caused it to break apart, her bow still in hand.

"Huh?!"

"No!"

The beams keeping Andi in place also moved her arms so she was holding her bow up, but she was trying to resist pulling the string back.

"I'm holding the strings, here," Choobo said, "Now, do what I do!" he started to bring his right arm back, forcing Andi to do the same, although she refused to let go of the string when he tried to make her do so.

"No!" Andi screamed, "I won't!"

Hunter, still holding the Thunder Blaster, soon aimed it at Choobo. "Choobo's going down!"

"Hunter!" Blake exclaimed, "Be careful! If you hit Andi, you could strip her of her powers!"

"We don't have any choice, bro!" Hunter said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"Hunter, just do it!" Andi yelled. "At the Cavern of Lost Souls, the coin protected me from you then, it'll do the same now!"

"No it won't," Shane said, worried, "It doesn't work when she's morphed."

"He's got a point!" Choobo laughed, before looking down at Andi, still struggling to keep a hold on the string. "Right?"

"Just do it!" she yelled, voice strained. "I can't fight him for much longer!"

"Can you do it?" Blake asked, refusing to shoot if it meant possibly hurting his friend.

"No," Hunter finally said, "I can't risk it!" he threw the Thunder Blaster to the ground.

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" Choobo laughed. "Two Powerless Thunder Rangers, and three Powerless Wind Rangers, come on!"

"Hunter! Trust me!" Andi screamed, trying to relax her arms in order to drop the bow. "Power down!"

Andi's morph shattered around her, her bow disappearing in a flash of light.

"What're you doing?!" Choobo demanded, "You're supposed to be listening to me!"

Andi simply smirked at him and ducked as Hunter, seeing his chance, dove for the Thunder Blaster. A purple shield sprung up as Hunter's shots hit their mark, protecting Andi, but leaving Choobo vulnerable. Blake jumped forward, then, kicking Choobo away and forcing him to take a few steps back, and allowing Blake to grab Andi.

"Thanks, Hunter," Andi said, rejoining her friends .

"You could of told me that that thing doesn't work when you're morphed," Hunter replied.

"Yeah, well, where's the fun in that?"

"Hello, I'm still working, here!" Choobo exclaimed, smoking, but still alive.

"You might wanna morph, again," Blake said, putting his gloved hand on Andi's shoulder.

Andi nodded and stepped back. "It's Morphing Time! Winter Storm, Ranger Form, HA! Power of Winter!"

"Okay, let's try this again!" Shane said, holding up the reformed Storm Striker.

"You got it!" Hunter agreed, the Thunder Blaster in his hands.

"Fire!" the Red and Crimson Rangers yelled, and the blasts of power hit Choobo… But didn't destroy him.

"Oh, man!" Hunter exclaimed upon seeing the monster still standing.

"Does this dude not know the meaning of destroyed?" Andi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't count me out, yet! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" he pulled something out, causing the Rangers to take a step back. "The Scroll of Empowerment! Now you're really gonna get it!" With that, he threw it into the air, where it unrolled and allowed Choobo to grow to monstrous heights.

"Cam! It's Zord time!"

"They're on their way!"

The Zords soon appeared, allowing the Rangers to form the Storm and Thunder Megazords.

Now fighting together, the figured this fight would be easy. It was not, and things quickly began to go downhill. Attacks were deflected or dodged, and they were getting a serious beating.

Both Megazords were soon thrown to the ground, and the Rangers all groaned in pain.

"Okay," Andi said, "Any bright ideas? Anyone? I am taking suggestions."

Just in time, Cam spoke up.

"Guys! That part I was telling you about? I figured out what it does! Check this out!"

A new Power Coin soon appeared in front of Shane and Hunter.

"Thanks, Cam, but how about filling us in on the big secret?" Shane asked as he picked his up.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

"The only way you're gonna beat Choobo is to combine your Megazords."

"What, no way!" Dustin exclaimed.

"How, Cam?" Tori asked.

"That part!" Andi laughed. "It helps the two combine, doesn't it?"

"Call the MiniZord. He was part of the program all along!"

"The MiniZord?" Hunter questioned.

"Just trust me," Cam said.

"You guys up for this?" Shane asked.

"What do you think, bro?" Blake added.

"Let's do it!" Hunter exclaimed.

The two leaders locked and dropped the coins, releasing Power Spheres. The two spheres opened and combined, creating a tiny little Zord, too small for someone to pilot.

"Woah!" the Rangers all gasped in amazement upon seeing the Zord.

"I am MiniZord! Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, combine!"

"All right!"

"Thunderzord Megazord Formation!"

With that declaration, the Megazords combined into a bigger, more powerful, Megazord.

"How do you like us, now?!" Shane demanded.

"The bigger you are, the harder you fall!" Choobo exclaimed. He hit the Thunderzord Megazord multiple times, but in the end, all it gave him was a broken staff. "You broke my stick!"

"Don't cry!" Tori mocked.

"Your mommy will buy you a new one!"

"Ready, Hunter?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" Hunter agreed.

With that, they attacked, and Choobo was knocked over.

"This thing rocks!" Blake decided.

"No doubt!"

Choobo was soon back up, but with a single shot from the Lion Blaster, he was finally destroyed.

After words, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, and Andi returned to Storm Chargers, where they promised Kelly they'd close up.

As Kelly exited the building, she was stopped by Roger Hannah, who had come back in search of Hunter and Blake.

"Roger Hannah," Blake said, crossing his arms. "I wonder what he wants."

"Probably to talk to you guys," Dustin said.

"Yeah, he was in here a few days ago looking for you," Andi said.

"Let's go find out," Hunter said, sharing a look with Blake. The Navy Ranger nodded in agreement and the two walked over to meet him.

…

"I can't believe you said no!" Dustin said, only an hour later, when they all met up at Ninja Ops.

"Yeah, I thought being a part of Factory Blue was every Racer's dream," Andi added.

"We had something more important to do," Blake said.

"Huh?" Shane asked, confused.

"We're in," Hunter said.

Everyone was silent for a second, and then the exclamations of excitement started, as they all hugged each other.

"You have made a difficult decision," Sensei said, pulling the Rangers'- and Cam's- attention to him. "I believe it is the right one."

"Yeah, no lie," Dustin said, "This is sweet!"

"You're one of us, now," Shane said, smiling.

…

Hours later, Andi furrowed her eyebrows at a knock at the door of her apartment. She wasn't expecting anybody, her pizza had already arrived a few minutes earlier. Standing up, she abandoned her pizza on the table, paused the movie she had been watching, and looked through the peephole of her door.

Surprised at who she found, Andi opened the door.

"Rocky?"

Standing at her door, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with his arms crossed, was Rocky DeSantos.

"Andi," Rocky greeted with a nod of his head.

"Uh, come in," Andi said, stepping aside so the former Red Ranger could come in. "What are you doing here?" She shut the door.

"Adam had mentioned that you had moved down here, something about taking a class at the local university," Rocky said. "Figured I'd come down, see how you're settling in."

Andi narrowed her eyes at her friend, looking him up and down as he inspected a picture she had hung on the wall.

"You know, don't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That you're the White Ninja Ranger, yeah, it was kind of obvious once I saw her fighting that she was you," Rocky said it so nonchalantly. "I mean, who else would know that particular group of moves? My only question is, why haven't you told any of us?"

"You're actually the third to find out," Andi admitted. "How did you find out?"

"I saw a news report. The guy they had who analyzed our moves when we were Rangers analyzed yours, and decided that you had grown up around us, or at least was trained by one of us. Didn't take a genius to know that only one person was trained by all of us," Rocky said, eye brow raised.

"I was only trained by one of you," Andi countered.

"Yeah, but you attempted to learn almost every move you saw us do. Yes, most of your moves are similar to Adam's, but there's a few in there that you picked up from me, Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly," he pointed out. "Yeah, we all trained different kids individually, but you're the only one to get at least a little bit from all of us."

Andi sighed and sat back down on her couch. Her pizza sat in its box, half of it gone, and cold.

"Look, the reason I didn't tell you guys is because Jason's always been a better fighter than I am, and I didn't want to be compared to him. It's hard enough being the sister to a Red, and then I got this," she lifted her right arm, where her morpher rested. "I didn't ask for it, but I'm doing my best to do right by you guys. You can understand that, right?"

Rocky sighed and sat down next to her. "Jason's not a better fighter, he's just more experienced. Being a Ranger gave him more experience than he could ever dream of, the same as it did to all of us. The same I can see it doing to you." He smiled at her, and Andi allowed her lips to raise just a smidge. "Now come on, tell me about your team. I need to make sure the Red one is up for the job."

That made Andi laugh, and the two stayed up for hours talking, about Andi's new team, and reminiscing on Rocky's time as a Ranger.

The next day, Andi brought Rocky to Ninja Ops and introduced him to his successor. Shane fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

This banner looks great," Tori said, reaching up to slightly adjust the banner hanging over her head. "If you had surfing, I'd be all over this Total Trek."

"Oh yeah, that'd be fair," Dustin replied. "You blowing everybody out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Guys, check this course out," Kelly called, causing the three Rangers to look over at her. The redhead was standing at a map showing the Total Trek course. "We start at the skate park, then run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to the finish. You entering, Dustin?"

Dustin scoffed. "I am never getting on a skateboard again," the Yellow Ranger said, holding his hands up. "I've got bruises from last year."

Kelly laughed. "What about you, Andi? You can race."

"Nah," Andi said. "If it was freestyle instead of racing, I'd totally enter," Andi said.

"You're the best freestyler in the city, figure out skateboarding and you'd totally win," Tori said, causing Andi to blush at the complement.

"Thank you, but skateboarding is more Shane's realm than mine. Two seconds on a board and I'd be flat on my ass," the White Ranger said.

"Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" Shane's voice asked, and the Red Ranger soon appeared, Hunter right with him.

"Individual, or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked; if the Crimson and Red Rangers teamed up, they'd be sure to dominate.

"Us… together?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane added.

"Just asking," Kelly said as she grabbed an entry form and handed it to Hunter. "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."

"Oh, who's first?" he asked.

Shane smiled then, and brushed off Hunter's shoulder. "Ah, you're toast, Dirt Boy." He turned to walk out of the store.

"Wait!" Hunter said, catching up to him. "Do you hear that? It sounds like, uh… your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you."

With that, Hunter left Storm Chargers, Shane quickly following after him.

"And here we see Alpha Males in their natural habitat," Tori said dryly.

"This is why there should never be two Reds," Andi said, crossing her arms. "A White being leader with a Red on the team was confusing enough." She kept her voice low, careful that only Tori and Dustin would hear her.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Dustin said. "The White Mighty Morphin Ranger was leader for a bit."

"And then he turned Red," Andi finished. "Jason was furious because Tommy stole his color. And then Tommy was furious that I stole his."

"Speaking of, you tell Jason, yet?" Tori looked at Andi with raised eyebrows as Dustin wondered away.

Andi's face morphed into one of severe sheepishness. "Not yet. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky all figured it out on their own, but Jason still doesn't know. And if he does, then he hasn't said anything to me about it, which I doubt."

"You need to tell him before he finds out some other way," Tori said.

"I will!" When all Tori did was raise her eyebrows again, Andi waved her hands in front of her. "I'm going to tell him!"

"When?"

"Soon! Okay? But not today," the White Ranger hoped the conversation ended there.

"I just don't want him to find out some other way and you end up getting yelled at," Tori said, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. They walked out of Storm Chargers.

"And I appreciate you," Andi replied. "Just give me a few more days. If he finds out while our Reds are fighting, he's gonna feel the need to come down here and try to whip them into shape. They can't take a Jason Whipping."

"They're highly trained ninjas, you don't think the two of them together could take your brother?"

"He's a professional martial artist who co-owns a dojo, I know they can't take him. He has years more of experience than them. It's the reason why I can never beat him. I gotta go, but I'll meet you at Ninja ops later, okay?"

"Alright," Tori said, and the two separated.

…

Andi stood next to Blake, her eyebrows raised, as Hunter tried and failed to skateboard.

Wincing as Hunter fell, again, Andi crossed her arms.

"Ohh," the Navy Ranger said, wincing as his brother lay on the bottom of a skateboard ramp. "So, what do you call that?" he asked as he helped Hunter stand up.

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter said, hoping Blake would buy it. He did not.

"Yeah? So's your board, bro."

"I gotta beat this guy," Hunter said, dropping his board back onto the ground. "I don't care what I have to do."

"My advice to you is to maybe just get a stunt double," Andi said, a small grin playing at her lips. Hunter narrowed his eyes at her and turned, intent on skating away to prove his point. Instead, he turned too sharply and ended up on the ground again.

Blake and Andi both winced, and Andi put a hand up to cover her face. She felt bad for the Crimson Ranger, but he wasn't gonna listen to her, so what could she do?

Sharing a look with Blake, Andi gestured with her head to a bench, and the Navy Ranger nodded, the two going to sit down as the Crimson Ranger continued trying to teach himself how to skateboard, with less than stellar results.

…

Andi sat cross-legged at Ninja Ops, reading a book. Now, she was trying to get through the Lord of the Rings books, and was only halfway through Fellowship of the Ring. They weren't an easy read, but she was determined to get through them. Tori, Blake, and Dustin were watching a livestream Cam had pulled up of Shane and Hunter trying to beat one another in a race.

Soon, a boxing kangaroo monster showed, and instead of trying to defeat it, Hunter and Shane fought over who would defeat it, which allowed Bop-A-Roo to escape.

"So let me get this straight," Tori said, hands on her hips. "There's a kickboxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor, and they're out playing Follow the Leader?"

"The egos of two Red Rangers are bigger than most," Andi said, glancing over the top of her book.

"Sensei, we need help here, something… Sensei like," Dustin said, running a hand through his hair.

"They must both learn that the best quality of being a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei said.

Andi nodded in approval. "Sounds like something Zordon would have said."

"Dude's way deep," Dustin smiled. "Especially for a rodent."

Andi smiled, and returned to her book.

Not too long later, Cam's computer beeped. "Cam! That kangaroo clown's back for Round 2! We need help!"

"Right!" the boy in green said, turning as Dustin, Andi, Tori, and Blake stood up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Winter!"

Jumping into a Ninja Streak, the four Rangers soon met up with Shane and Hunter where they were facing off against Bop-A-Roo.

"I'm one maniacally mad marsupial!"

"What did he say?" Tori asked, confused.

"No idea!"

Beginning to glow, Bop-A-Roo would have smirked if he could. "A conflagatory conflagration!" His attack hit the Rangers, throwing them all into the wall behind them.

"Okay, my hatred for this guy has just doubled," Andi said, pushing herself up.

"Haha! Rumble fried Rangers! Hahahaha! Exceptional, positively no current commotion as they are fully in the grasp of my fingerments!"

"I've had enough of this!" Shane exclaimed. "Bring 'em together!"

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Fire!" Hunter called.

"Fire!" Shane followed.

Both blasters were fired, but before they could hit, Bop-A-Roo generated a shield, causing the attacks to bounce off and hit the Rangers.

"What happened?" Shane asked, standing back up.

"He stole my thing!" Andi answered, enraged.

"Some kind of shield!" Hunter said.

"I did it! It worked!"

Turning at the voice, the Rangers found Marah, Kapri, and Zurgane. It was Marah who was cheering, a device of some sort in her hands.

"My shield worked! How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you?" Kapri asked, looking annoyed with her sister.

"Great, the whole family is here," Tori said.

"Let's do this!" Shane exclaimed.

IN front of them, Kapri, Marah, and Zurgane all attacked with their swords, and behind them, Bop-A-Roo also attacked. It was six against four, and it wasn't looking great.

Andi clashed blades with Kapri; the pink haired girl was skilled with her swords, and soon threw the White Ranger off, allowing Hunter to take her place. He was also thrown off. Next to them, Blake was fighting Marah, who had some surprisingly good moves.

"Bop-A-Roo taught us some bucolic biggerfic tricks!" Marah exclaimed once she managed to throw Blake off her.

"Let's face the ruckus through rareficated roosterments!" Kapri added.

"Did you get any of that?" Blake asked.

"Not a word!" hunter answered.

"Speak English!" Andi exclaimed.

"Hey!" Marah exclaimed, stepping forward. "Look deep into my eyes, Ranger boy," she said to Blake. The gems on the top of her head glowed, and then a beam shot out and encircled Blake, raising him up until he hit the top of the staircase, hard. He dropped to the ground.

"Come on! Put 'em up!" Kapri said, raising her fists up as Andi and Hunter stared at her. Glancing at each other, the two Rangers shrugged.

"You got it!" Hunter exclaimed, rushing forward to attack. Andi was right behind him.

Hunter tried to hit her with his staff, but Kapri dodged neatly. Jumping over Hunter, Kapri smirked, now in the clear of him, only for Andi to smack her across the face with a staff made completely of ice. It wasn't her normal weapon, but once she had created with her control over ice to help her out.

"That wasn't nice!" Kapri exclaimed, her cheek already beginning to bruise.

"You're trying to destroy us, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to fight back, bitch," Andi said, twirling her staff around her hands. "Now why don't you run back to your uncle."

Kapri narrowed her eyes at the White Ranger. "Oh, you're asking for it, now!" Kapri exclaimed, grabbing her sword. Andi smirked, then, and stood up straight. In a flash of light, her staff disappeared.

"Ninja Sword!"

Charging forward, Andi made the first move, striking with her sword. Kapri met blades with her, and the two girls ended up face to face. Or, face to helmet.

"You're good," Kapri said. "But I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Good luck," Andi sneered, throwing the pink haired girl off her.

Kapri landed on her back, but was quick to scramble up as Marah joined her, Blake and Hunter both appearing on either side of Andi. The White Ranger was breathing heavily, her sword held in front of her defensively.

"Try this on for size," Kapri said with a smirk, and she sent a powerful beam of energy at the three Rangers, throwing them all. Andi landed right by Hunter, only feet away from Shane.

"We need help!" Hunter called over to Shane. "Any ideas?"

"Cam, what if there were a way for Hunter and I to combine our energies?" Shane asked, his wrist up by his mouth. "Would that be enough to bounce the beam back?"

"We could give it a go!" Hunter agreed.

"Whatever you guys are gonna do, do it quickly," Andi said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her entire body ached.

Hunter nodded and brought his wrist up. "Cam, can you draw the power from me?"

"It's worth a try," Cam said. "Here goes. I'm channeling it directly into your ninja sword, Shane."

Hunter hit his morpher, and a crimson colored light flew from Hunter's morpher and into Shane's sword.

"Got it!" Shane exclaimed. "Hope this works!"

"I got the Red Ranger on the ropes!" Bop-A-Roo exclaimed, hopping around as Shane stood up.

"Ha! You're the one who's going down for the count!"

Easily taking an attack from Bop-A-Roo, Shane took his sword and held it in front of him.

"Ninja Sword! Thunder Power!" slashing at Bop-A-Roo, Shane managed to throw him back.

"Ready?" Dustin asked, the Storm Striker in his hands.

"Ready!" the others exclaimed, as the Thunder Blaster appeared in Hunter's hands.

Both blasters were aimed at Bop-A-Roo, only for Marah, Kapri, and Zurgane to reappear.

"Not so fast!" Kapri exclaimed. "You thought hers was good? Try mine," she said, pulling out another device. A shield appeared in front of them, stronger than Marah's.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori noted.

"What now?!" Shane demanded.

"What if we combined all of our weapons?" Hunter suggested, looking down the line of the other Rangers.

"Hey, that might work!" Shane agreed.

Without another word, they combined the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster, creating a large cannon that would definitely get through the shield.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!"

"Look at that thing!" Kapri exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" She, Marah, and Zurgane all disappeared, leaving Bop-A-Roo alone, and defenseless.

"My buddies have bailed!" Bop-A-Roo exclaimed.

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

"Full power!" Shane exclaimed.

Pulling the trigger, the cannon fired, easily breaking through the shield, and destroying Bop-A-Roo.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Good one, guys!"

"Yeah, woo-ho!"

"Sweet!"

Of course, because when do they not, Bop-A-Roo reappeared, the size of a building.

"I'm one BIG Bopper!"

"Whoa!" Shane cried. "Cam! Zord time!"

"On their way!"

Soon, the Zords appeared and combined to become the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Megazord.

"I've got bouncification for the both of ya!" Bop-A-Roo exclaimed, ready to destroy some buildings. As the Rangers called on their weapons, Bop-A-Roo clapped his gloved hands together. "I'm feeling punchy!"

With swords drawn, the two Megazords charged, striking at Bop-A-Roo. However, he was able to block both of them, so Cam spoke up from Ninja Ops.

"Shane, Hunter, call the Mini Zord!"

Both Reds gained the necessary Power Coin, which they each locked and dropped.

"Ready, Hunter?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Locked, and dropped!"

"I am Mini Zord!"

"Whoa, sweet!" Shane said. He still wasn't quite used to using their new little Zord.

"Thunderzord Megazord Formation! Engaged!"

One hit from the more powerful Megazord caused Bop-A-Roo to explode, giving the Rangers another win, and Lothor another loss.

"Good job, guys!" Andi complimented, leaning back in her seat.

Shane and Hunter both just grinned.

…

Standing in the audience, Andi, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Cam all cheered as Shane competed in the skateboarding part of the Total Trek competition. He was showing off some serious moves, showing his skill in the sport. Hunter stood beside Blake, watching his partner skate. Once that was run, they raced to the motocross track, where Hunter tore up the track, easily coming in first place.

Finally, the Red and Crimson Rangers ran towards the finish, where they would have to complete an urban climb in order to win. As long as one of the two made it to the top first, the two would win.

"Go for it, guys!" Blake shouted as the two got strapped in.

"You can do it!" Andi cheered, and Hunter looked around at her. She smiled brightly at him, and he smirked, determined to win.

The Red and Crimson Rangers climbed quickly, and, at the same time, they both touched the bar with FINISH written across it in big letters.

They had won.

…

"And this winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly said, holding a very large trophy.

Smiling, Shane and Hunter grabbed the trophy, holding it up together. Everyone cheered, as the two finally seemed to be working together.

Walking over, Tori touched their elbows, so they would raise the trophy and she could get under it.

"Not bad," the Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, good job, guys," Andi said, joining Tori under the trophy.

"Hey, we're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane said.

"…What?" Tori asked, looking at Shane blankely.

"We're starting to hang together better," Hunter translated.

"Somehow that was harder to translate than anything Billy ever said, ever," Andi said, shaking her head and reaching up to take the trophy. With it out of their hands, Hunter went for a handshake, while Shane went for a hug. Both realizing, Hunter changed to a hug, while Shane changed for a handshake.

"Okay, okay, just…" this time, they were able to coordinate, and slapped their hands together.

This was great, until they both started holding on tighter and tighter, back in a competition to see who was better.

Andi shook her head as she watched this.

"Well, at least they're better than before," she said, crossing her arms and sharing a look with Tori.

"Yeah, it's a start," the Blue Ranger agreed, and the two laughed.

Boys will be boys indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

"That's a new kick," Jason Scott said, blocking a kick from his best friend, Tommy Oliver.

"Rocky figured it out," Tommy said, trying the move again. This time, he hit Jason's leg, and the former Red Ranger fell on his back.

"I'll have to have him teach it to me," Jason said, rolling back onto his hands and then pushing himself up onto his feet.

"I think Adam's already working on a variation of it," Tommy added, and he threw a punch that Jason easily blocked.

Jason chuckled. "Of course he is," he said. "I swear, he's always trying to create moves out of other moves."

Tommy shrugged, "He's a sixth degree black belt, and a former Ranger, I'd be surprised if he wasn't constantly trying to do that."

Jason agreed. They sparred in silence for a few moments, and then Jason smiled.

"You know what I miss? Putties," Jason said. "They were a great warmup before the actual monsters. I kinda wish Zedd and Rita would have just sent the putties on occasion, that would have been a fantastic workout."

"I know what you mean," Tommy said. "Andi's gotta be heaven in Blue Bay Harbor right now."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, pausing.

Tommy's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, what he had just possibly revealed.

"Well, there's a Power Ranger team in Blue Bay Harbor, right? The foot soldiers, Kelzaks I think they're called, they look like Putties. Wouldn't surprise me if Andi tried to take a few of them on, she loved fighting Putties," Tommy said, trying to make his voice as even as he could.

Jason stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"She's a Power Ranger, isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question, and Tommy stared at his best friend, unsure of what to say. After a few seconds, Jason nodded his head. "I need to get to Blue Bay Harbor."

Before Tommy could stop him, Jason had picked up his duffle bag, and walked out of the dojo.

"Shit."

Blue Bay Harbor, California

"How on earth do you read so much?"

Andi glanced up from her book to see Kelly looking at her, an amused smile on the redhead's face. The White Ranger shrugged.

"I don't know, it's something I've always enjoyed," she answered.

"I've just never seen someone read as much as you do," Kelly said. "First Stephen King's It, and now you're onto The Lord of the Rings? Those aren't easy books to read."

Andi shrugged again and closed her book- The Two Towers. "I had a bet with a friend on who would finish It first. I won, he actually still owes me a cake. Lord of the Rings is just something I've always wanted to read."

Kelly smiled at her employee. "Well, when you finish Return of the King, I have a book I think you'll like. In the meantime, when you clock in, in a few, I have a bike for you to fix, I'm pretty sure the piston needs to be replaced. But that's pretty much all I have if you want to spend the rest of the shift at the tracks."

"Alright, I'll look at it as soon as I clock in," Andi responded, and Kelly, satisfied, walked away. Andi smiled and opened her book again, easily finding her place again. Tori appeared, then, and sat down across from her to work on homework. She had only been reading for a couple minutes when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Andi? You might wanna hide," Tommy's voice said on the other said.

"…Why?" Andi dared to ask.

"I kinda maybe let it slip to Jason that you're a Ranger," Tommy said; he sounded sheepish, but that didn't stop Andi's heart from beginning to race. "I don't think he's mad, or anything, but he said something about driving up to Blue Bay Harbor."

"Tommy, I'm gonna need you to back up for a second," Andi said, sitting up in her chair. Tori, recognizing the name Tommy, looked up. "What do you mean by 'I kinda maybe let it slip'?" she asked. "You promised me you wouldn't tell him." Tori's eyes widened.

"It was an accident!" Tommy exclaimed, "We were talking about the fun times we had as Rangers, and it just slipped!"

"Tommy," Andi said sternly, "What. Did you say. To my brother."

Tommy remained silent for longer than Andi was comfortable with, and she met Tori's curious gaze.

"Tommy."

A sigh. "Jason remembered something from our Ranger days, about how he missed having putties around to punch because they were such good workouts, and it, it just slipped!"

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I bet Andi's in heaven up in Blue Bay Harbor with those Kelzaks' and he asked what I meant by that, and I said that, you know, you live up there now, it's possible you ran into some, and Jason said 'she's a Power Ranger, isn't she' and I didn't answer him which apparently was the bad answer, because he took it as a yes."

"Okay, um, he knows. That's fine, I… I needed to tell him eventually. This is fine," Andi said, although her voice shook. "How long ago did he leave?"

"About five minutes ago," Tommy said. "I'm sorry, Andi, it honestly just slipped out."

"It's fine," she repeated. "Okay, um, thanks for the warning, bye."

Andi hung up the phone before Tommy could say anything else, and she stared at the screen for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Andi?"

Looking up in surprise, Andi found Tori staring at her.

"I take it Jason knows?"

Andi nodded, numbly. "Tommy let it slip," she said. "God, and I was going to tell him!"

"Look, he was bound to find out eventually," Tori said. "I know right now isn't ideal, but what's done is done. So start your shift, do what you need to do, and when Jason gets here, talk to him calmly and rationally."

"Yeah," Andi said, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, calmly and rationally. I can do that. I mean, he's just my brother," she starting to freak out, "My brother the first Red Power Ranger on earth! This is fine! This is totally fine!"

"Andi! Andi, you need to calm down," Tori said, leaning forward to grab her best friend's shoulders. "Come on, you need fresh air, let's go!"

Standing up, the Blue Ranger pushed Andi towards the door, passing Hunter and Blake as she did.

"Hey, is she alright?" Tori heard Hunter ask.

"She's fine! Girl stuff!" Tori called back, pushing Andi out the door.

The rush of fresh air hit Andi in the face, and she took deep breaths, calming down.

"Okay. I'm okay. Jason will be here in three hours, I have three hours to figure out what I'm going to say. Tommy said he didn't seem mad, so maybe he isn't."

"I'm sure he's not," Tori said. "Maybe he's coming down here to throw you a party!"

Andi looked at Tori with a very dry look in her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think he's gonna throw me a party."

"I'm just being optimistic," the Blue Ranger said.

"I know," the White Ranger responded. "God, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"You'll figure it out, Andi," Tori said softly.

Andi looked at her, and a tiny smile curled one corner of her lips up. "Thank you, Tori. For calming me down."

Tori smiled widely. "No problem!" she chirped, bringing Andi in for a hug. The White Ranger hugged her back, and then released her with a sigh.

"I need to start my shift. I sooner I can get the piston changed on a bike in there, the sooner I can get to tracks, get some practice in, and hide from Jason."

"You can't hide from him forever," Tori said gently.

"I know," Andi replied. Taking a deep breath, she went into the store. Hunter had started working, standing behind the counter, but he looked at her as soon as she walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" the blonde asked, leaning on his forearms on the counter.

"I'm fine," Andi said, sending a weak smile to the Crimson Ranger.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied.

Hunter stared after her, worry in his gaze.

Tori came up to the counter, then, watching as Andi disappeared into the back.

"She's not okay," Hunter said, "Is she?"

Tori shook her head. "She will be, just some family stuff," she said.

Hunter merely frowned.

…

Changing the piston on the bike didn't take very long, but the tire change because one of them was half way to being flat as a pancake made the bike take longer to fix than Andi was comfortable with. By the time she finished, it had been an hour and a half.

With a sigh, Andi walked over to the counter where Hunter was taking care of a customer. "You have any clean rags back there, mine's covered in oil," she said, holding her oil-covered hands away from her white t-shirt.

"Yeah, here," he said, grabbing one from behind him and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, quickly grabbing it to wipe her hands off. The once light yellow rag quickly had brown streaks going through it as she wiped the oil off her hands. "Man, how that guy didn't know his tire was flat is a mystery to me."

"Could he not feel it?" Hunter questioned, leaning back. He'd finished with his customer right after handing her the rag, and now leaned back against the back counter.

"No idea," Andi answered. She set the rag down on the counter and ran a hand through her hair, snagging her hair band and pulling it out. As her hair fell down her back, Andi was quick to grab half of it and start braiding it. "I'm gonna head to the tracks, will you and Blake be okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Hunter said, "Want me to meet you out there when I get off? Work on your speed a little?"

"That would be awesome," Andi agreed. Pulling a bobbi pin out of her pocket, Hunter watched as she pinned the braid she'd just finished to her head, and then began braiding the other half.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked, and she looked at him, an extra bobbi pin sticking out of her mouth.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed around the pin, finally reaching up to grab it as she finished the second braid. "I'm… a lot better now than I was 90 minutes ago."

"What happened?"

Andi sighed, allowing her eyebrows to raise for a second before falling. "Tommy let slip to Jason about me, being a Ranger. And now he's on his way here. I'm hoping that running off to the tracks will throw him off my trail for a little bit, I have about an hour until he gets here."

"So that's why you were freaking out earlier?"

"Sadly," Andi said. "Look, if he comes here, then just tell him I'm at the tracks," she said. "I have to face him eventually, anyways."

"You sure?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure." She looked at him, and it hit Hunter right then just how beautiful she was. Her bright green eyes were looking at him filled with gratitude, her black hair pinned back to her head in two braids. He could see the chain that her purple coin hung from, the coin itself tucked under her white shirt. How she'd managed to fix a bike without getting any oil on her shirt managed to surprise him every time he witnessed it. Finally, there was a small smear of oil on her chin.

"Okay," he finally said. Andi smiled, and then surprised him by leaning over the counter to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later," she said, backing off.

"Yeah…" Hunter said, his cheeks reddening. "No problem."

She smiled at him, a brighter smile than he'd received earlier, and then she left.

…

This is taking too long, Andi thought. He should be here by now.

Leaning back on her bike, Andi looked around. All she could see what other riders, most of them heading for the race tracks. It seemed like most of the riders in Blue Bay Harbor were racers, with only a few freestylers. Angel Grove was more half and half. Sighing, Andi started her bike again and headed to the freestyle track, intent on going through it again. She had a new trick she was trying to perfect, something that would hopefully send her to the Action Games 8 months away. It was a variant of a 360 that had never been seen before, as the 360 was usually just one turn. She was trying to make it into a 1080.

Going through the track, she finally hit the biggest- and final- jump where she'd be able to pull it off, and pulled the handlebars to the side. She got through two full rolls, doing what she had dubbed the Side Roll. Landing was rough, and she wobbled. Something in her engine didn't sound right, and she suspected she jostled something in the landing, but just managed to finish the track.

Getting off the bike, Andi leaned down to check the engine, and immediately saw the problem; the bottom end would have to be completely rebuilt, and the front axle wasn't looking great, either. She'd have to fix all of it, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Damn it," she mumbled. She'd have to take it to Kelly's to fix it, and now her ride with Hunter later would have to be postponed.

"You're still trying to do that 360 variant?"

"Well, if I don't, someone else will do it first, and we can't have that," Andi answered, not looking behind her.

"No, we cannot," the man behind her mumbled, and Andi smiled slightly, finally reaching her trailer.

"What can I help you with, Jase?" Andi asked, finally turning to look at her brother. He looked the same as he did the last time she'd seen him, brown hair just long enough to run his fingers through, red shirt, jeans, tennis shoes.

"That really how you're gonna great your big brother after not seeing him for several months?"

"I don't know," Andi answered. "You gonna yell at me?"

"You going to give me a reason to?"

"Figured you already had one, if the conversation I had with Tommy earlier was anything to go by."

"Nah, I'm not mad about that," Jason said. "Wondering why you kept it from me, yeah, but I'm not mad."

Andi narrowed her eyes at him. "Really."

"I'm not mad, Andi, I swear."

Andi looked at her brother suspiciously, but he seemed to be telling the truth, so she finally allowed an actual smile to take over her face and hugged her older brother.

"It's good to see you, Jase," she said.

"You too, Andi," Jason replied, hugging his baby sister to him tightly. When he let her go, he held her at an arm's length to look her over. In her motocross gear, he couldn't tell much, but she did look like she'd put on a little more muscle. Her face, streaked with dirt, had lost that last bit of baby fat she'd still had when she left Angel Grove four months previously.

"You look good," he finally said, pleased that his sister seemed to be doing well. "I only caught a couple fights on TV, but you seem to be doing well."

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize my fighting style," Andi admitted, "Tommy, Adam, and Rocky all did, and then called me." She thought about it for a second. "Actually, Tommy and Adam called me, Rocky showed up at my door. I'm pretty sure Tommy was more upset that I stole his color than he was that I was a Ranger."

Jason laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Tommy," he said, "But he stole my color first, so it serves him right."

Andi smiled, but before she could respond, a group of Kelzaks appeared, flanked by a monster.

"Kelzaks," she said, "Why'd you have to appear now?" she asked, easily falling into a defensive position.

"Lothor has requested your presence, Red Ranger!" the monster exclaimed, ignoring Andi.

"And if I refuse?" Jason called back, eyes not leaving the monster. It looked like a gorilla, with dark fur covering it's skin, armor, and a sword sheathed on its back.

"You don't have a choice!" the monster yelled. "Kelzaks, attack!"

The Kelzaks swarmed them, and Andi and Jason shared a look. With a single nod, they met the challenge head on. Even with two, experienced fighters, one current Ranger, one former, the Kelzaks managed to swarm them, with way too many for just two of them to take on.

When the two got thrown back several feet, Andi deemed it time to call for help.

"Hey Cam, think you send me some help at the tracks? We got Kelzaks and a gorilla looking thing here," she said into her morpher, staring at the Kelzaks.

"Yeah, I figured," Cam said. "I'll call the others. Who's that with you, by the way?"

"My brother," Andi said, kind of sheepishly. She kicked away a Kelzak when it got too close to her. "When'll the others be here?"

"They're on their way, be careful!"

"You know I will, Cam! Thanks!" With that, she lowered her wrist and got back into the fight.

"Hey, did someone call for a monkey wrangler!" called a voice, and Andi looked up.

"Guys!" she called.

"Hey, Andi, Cam called! Said you needed a little help," Shane said, getting right into the fight. The others were all with him.

"Looks like your team showed up just in time!" Jason said, punching away a Kelzak that tried to grab him.

"Oh, yeah, guys, this is Jason, Jason, this is the guys!" Andi introduced quickly, ducking under a high kick.

"Dude! You're an original Ranger!" Dustin exclaimed in amazement.

"Not the time, Dustin!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, fight now, fanboy later," Blake said.

"Right, right, sorry," Dustin said.

Hunter shook his head at the Yellow Ranger, and fought his way to Andi's side.

"You okay?" he asked the White Ranger, ending up back to back with her.

"I've been better," she answered, "Glad you guys are here!" she spun away from him to roundhouse kick a Kelzak in the face.

Once the Kelzaks were defeated, the Rangers and Jason met back up.

"You guys are good," Jason said approvingly.

"Hey! You didn't forget about me, did you?!" the gorilla monster shouted.

"You know we didn't!" Andi shouted back. "It's Morphin' Time, guys!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

"Power of Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Winter!"

"I'm going to leave you guys to it," Jason said, running out of the way of his siter and her team.

"Alright, Gorilla Head, what does Lothor want with my brother?!" Andi demanded, taking a step forward.

"Easy!" the gorilla laughed. "He's a former Ranger! He has more experience than all of you! He could crush you!"

"Hey! Former Rangers are off limits!" Shane exclaimed, and the team seemed to take this as their call to action, and they all rushed forward.

"Ninja Sword!" they all called, and soon the gorilla monster had six swords to dodge, which wasn't very easy. He managed to fight them off individually, but when they teamed up, it became harder.

"Ready, guys?" Shane called.

"Yeah!"

"You know it!"

"Let's do this!"

"Alright, let's put 'em together!"

"Thunder Storm Canon!"

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

The strong blast was all it took to destroy the gorilla monster, but, before the Rangers could celebrate, as usual, a large scroll appeared and unrolled.

"Hey Cam, I think it's Zord time!" Andi said, staring up at the skyscraper-sized gorilla.

"On their way!"

With a grin, Andi jumped up into her Zord, and they quickly formed the Thunderzord Megazord.

Their sword was all it took to destroy the gorilla monster for good, and in a few well-placed strikes, he was gone for good.

…

After the battle, the Rangers met up at Ninja Ops. Andi was the last to arrive, Jason right behind.

"Hey guys," she said, getting everyone's attention. "Jason, this is Hunter, Blake, Shane, Dustin, Tori, our tech guy, Cam, and Sensei," she said. "Everybody, this is Jason. My brother."

"The first Red Ranger!" Dustin exclaimed.

During the battle, Shane had been filled with adrenaline, but now, he was not. And so, the Red Ranger, facing his predecessor, and the very first Red Ranger of Earth, hit the ground in the dead faint.

"Um… Is he okay?" Jason asked after a moment.

Everyone just stared at Shane's prone body, unsure of what to do.

"So!" Tori finally exclaimed.

…

Later that night, Andi let Jason into her apartment, walking in after him.

"Sorry about them," Andi said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I guess I should have known, Shane fainted at meeting Rocky, too," she said.

"Nah, it's okay," Jason said. "Once he woke up, he seemed okay. A good Red. Although having two Reds and two Blues seems to be kinda weird."

"Hunter's technically Crimson, and Blake's Navy," Andi said with a shrug. "Shane's the leader, but he and Hunter tend to co-lead sometimes."

Jason nodded, looking around her apartment in interest. The small apartment was very… Andi, with mismatched furniture, and pictures and a few prints and paintings on her walls. She had a book shelf, as well, crammed with all sorts of books.

"Your team's pretty good," he said. "But I still have one question." He turned to face her.

"You're wondering why I never told you," Andi guessed, not meeting her brother's eyes.

"Why didn't you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Andi's eyebrows went up for only a second before falling and she took a deep breath, finally meeting his brown eyes. "Jase, you're a Red Ranger. You're an Original Ranger. I've never beaten you in a spar. For as long as I can remember, I've always wondered in the back of my mind if I'd ever be able to live up to that legacy. My own fighting is nowhere near as good as yours, and I compare myself to you every time I fight. I didn't tell anybody, because I didn't want to be compared to you. And I'm sorry about that, I am, but now you know, and I'm just confused as to why you're not angry at me. Because even I know that I deserve your anger."

Jason took this all in, and then nodded his head. "You're right," he said. "I do have every right to be mad at you. You knew from the beginning that I was a Ranger, and yet I only found out that you've been one for the past four months, today. I'd be correct to be furious with you. But I'm not."

"You're not," Andi said flatly.

"I'm not," he repeated. "Because you're my little sister. And I get it. You didn't ask for the Power, just like none of us do. And you were doing what you thought was best, right?" she nodded. "Exactly."

"What are you trying to say, Jase?" Andi asked.

"I'm saying that I understand why you didn't say anything to any of us." Jason said.

Andi looked at him. "I never thought I'd get powers," she admitted, "and then Lothor attacked my academy, and took all of the students. He took Sensei Mako. He still has them and the students and sensei's of the Wind, Thunder, and Fire academies as well, and we're fighting our hardest to get them back. Whether I live up to you at this point or not, I'm doing what I have to do to get them back."

Jason looked at her, impressed. "You're doing this for all the right reasons, Andrea Scott, don't think you're not. And I'm proud of you. Zordon would be proud of you."

Andi smiled, feeling tears enter her eyes. Andi wasn't a crier, but this was something that any of them would cry at.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Jason smiled, and brought his sister into a hug.

"Seriously though, Rocky knew before me?"

Andi laughed.


End file.
